Ginny Lestrange
by fred aholic
Summary: When a girl is fortold to have great powers Ginny Weasley is taken and thought of as dead. What happens when Ginny Black/Lestrange turns up for her first year of Hogwarts?, will a green eyed boy help her realise what is right?
1. Chapter 1

"Master, it is almost time" said a masked blond man as he bowed in front of a snake like man with red eyes.

"Excellent Lucius, stage one is nearly complete" hissed the pale, snake faced man, Lucius stood up and walked over to the windows.

"But my Lord, can we not choose someone else, this girl......." said another man whimpering slightly in the dark room but he was cut off.

"Yes!, it has to be her Wormtail, do you defy Lord Voldermort!" the man shouted as he aimed his wand.

Wormtail quickly backed away wimpering even more, "no my Lord, I would never defy you" he said weakly trying to shield his face.

"You will do as I say, now the next part of my plan will begin soon" said Lord Voldermort, Wormtail nodded and quickly went back into the shadows.

"Bellatrix, my most trusted Death Eater, you will be trusted to take care of her" he said as a young woman came out of the shadows.

With a slight smile she bowed in front of him, "it will be my honour my Lord" she said before rising.

"But sir, what about the Longbottoms?" Lucius asked as he remembered about Frank Longbottom.

Voldermort thought for a moment, "ah yes, Nott you may go to the Longbottom's home and take someone with you, see what you can find out" he ordered, Nott nodded before leaving.

*

Molly Weasley sighed contently as she sat up in the white hospital bed and smiled down at the bundle in her arms.

"Hello sweety" she cooed quietly when the little girl opened her eyes, she had chubby rosy cheeks and some red hair.

Molly looked up when she heard the door open, her smile grew when she saw her husband Arthur and her eldest son Bill come in.

"Hello darling" greeted Arthur as he kissed his wife, looking down he cooed at his only daughter.

"Hi, I'm your big brother Bill" greeted Bill in a baby voice as he waved the pink bunny teddy he just brought.

"Where is everyone else?, is Ron ok?, the twins aren't being any trouble are they?" Molly asked as she began to sit up more but Arthur cut her off.

"Molly darling, you have only just given birth an hour ago, you need to calm down, the boys are all fine" he reassured her.

Molly nodded and smiled back down at her little baby girl, cooing quietly as she cradled the small bundle.

"Lily said that once Harry is asleep, James and her want to come and see you and our loverly new daughter" Arthur said.

Molly smiled as she thought of her old friends, Lily had helped her so much during her pregnancies.

Yawning, she shifted her baby in her arms , Arthur chuckled and took his daughter from her.

The last thing Molly heard before falling asleep was her little girl's soft giggles as Bill pulled faces at her and made baby sounds.

*

"Keep going Bellatrix!" ordered Lucius as they ran down an alleyway, Bellatrix rolled her eyes trying to stay in the shadows.

Lucius growled slightly, "I can't understand why Lord Voldermort would trust you with this" he said, the jealously in his voice was obvious.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "I can hardly see the master trusting you with a baby and not ruin the mission" she said with a slight cackle.

They continued into another alley and saw st. Mungo's a few more roads ahead of them, Bellatrix lifted her hood and hurried towards the building followed by Malfoy.

Once they were outside they took out their wands and waited for the 'manakin' to let them through.

They climbed a few of the stairs until they were on the right floor, they continued down the corridor until they reached the private room at the end.

A family of red heads were in the waiting room so they quickly opened the door and locked it behind them.

A very tired looking red haired woman was asleep on the bed, next to her gurgling could be heard from a white crib.

Bellatrix smirked as she neared the crib, she looked down and saw bright shining eyes looking up at her.

She reached into the crib and picked up the smiling baby but heard a gasp from behind her, "let go of my baby!" the woman cried.

Bellatrix turned to see the woman awake and looking scared, her smirk grew as she carried the bundle away.

"Give her back!, what are you doing!" she screeched as they walked over to the window, the baby started to cry and wave her hands around.

"Molly?, Molly what's wrong?" came Arthur's voice muffled behind the door, Lucius growled and pulled out his wand.

He burst the window open, "let's go!" he said, Bellatrix nodded and went to the window trying to calm the wailing baby.

"No please, my baby" Molly pleaded as she tried to get up from the bed but was still to weak.

"Say bye bye" Bellatrix taunted as she grabbed one of the baby's hands and made her wave at her crying Mother.

She jumped out of the window, Lucius jumped out just as the door flew open, "Molly what happened?" Arthur asked.

*

Lucius and Bellatrix ran through the alleyways, "hush child" whispered Bellatrix as Ginny continued to cry.

Once they were far enough away they aporated away and reappeared outside a dark and old building.

Running across the field, they entered the house and into the largest room, Voldermort smirked as he saw the bundle in Bellatrix's arms.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, well done, I knew I could trust you two" he said as he picked up the baby and looked at her carefully.

"Excellent, take the child Bellatrix and care for her" he said passing the bundle back to her, Bellatrix nodded and cradled the baby.

"There are already Aurors looking for the child, it will do well to put a few charms on her, especially her hair" Voldermort comanded.

When the meeting was over, she aporated to the Lestrange mansion and was greeted by her husband, Rudolf Lestrange.

He looked down at the baby in the pink blanket before kissing his wife, "I have made a room for her" he said as they went inside.

Bellatrix and Rudolf walked into the nursery and put the baby in her new crib, the little girl yawned and looked curiously up at the two adults.

Rudolf picked up the purple snake teddy and put it in the crib with her, they watched as the girl's eyes fluttered closed.

Bellatrix smiled slightly, "go to sleep now, tomorrow in your new life, Ginny Lestrange" she said tucking the baby under the blankets.


	2. First Trip to Diagon Alley

"Ginny Lestrange get back here right now!" screamed a soaking wet boy as he brushed back his hair which was sticking to his forehead.

A black haired girl (Bellatrix charmed her hair a different colour so she would look more like her) ran through the open field giggling uncontrollably.

"No way Draco, it was your fault!" she shouted back over her shoulder, she giggled more as she continued to run past bright yellow daisies.

Draco growled as he quickly stood away from his Aunty's favourite marigolds and began to run after his little cousin.

"Come on slow poke" Ginny taunted once she regained her breath, she quickly ran faster when she realised he was getting close.

"That was entirely your fault, you knocked me in" he said indignantly causing Ginny to giggle more.

"No it was your fault, you knew I was behind you when you were running and then you suddenly stoped out of nowhere, what did you think would happen you idiot" she said rolling her eyes but giggling.

Draco grumbled something Ginny couldn't hear as they continued to run through the large garden full of flowers to the Lestrange mansion.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at him and squealed when she suddenly fell, "ha!" cried Draco when he finaly caught up with her.

"Ginny Lestrange!" an angry voice called from the building in front of them, Draco helped Ginny up and they both ran inside.

Quickly, they ran into the dinning room where the voice was coming from, a woman with curly black hair was scowling at them.

Both children looked at each over, "Draco did it!" she said pointing at him, Draco had an offended expression on his face which made her smile.

"Ginny Lestrange, are you telling me that Draco is the one who left purple mould on the wall?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny suddenly looked ecstatic, "wow, I didn't now that's what it did!" she said quickly running into the opposite room to see it.

Bellatrix shook her head and followed the young girl, Ginny was poking it while Draco stood behind his Aunty for safety.

"Oh honestly Ginny, what am I going to do with you, ladies are suppose to be elegant and calm not like this" she said wondering if she has spent to much time with boys.

In a matter of seconds the mould had disappeared, "enough messing Ginny, why don't you get ready, we are going to Diagon Alley today for yours and Draco's school things" she said before leaving the room.

"Brilliant, that means I get my wand" Ginny said excitedly, they both ran up the marble staircase and into her room.

Once they both retrieved their school lists from Ginny's desk, Ginny put on her favourite purple travelling cloak and ran back down where Bellatrix was waiting.

*

"Aunty Bella, where is my Father meeting us?" Draco asked as he patted the suet from the fireplace off his robes.

"He was suppose to be here five minutes ago" she answered meaning the Leaky Cauldron, Tom nodded to her behind the bar as he served a young couple some fire whisky.

"Calm yourself Bella, I am here" said a smooth voice from one of the booths, Lucius walked over to them and greeted them.

They went out the back door and used the brick on the wall to enter the enchanted alley.

Ginny gasped as she looked around, her Mother had never took her to Diagon Alley before, something about not hanging around with filth.

"Father look, it's the nimbus 2001" said Draco pointing to the display window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Lucius and Draco went into the store to look at the broom while Bellatrix and Ginny went to the book store.

Ginny was looking for 'a beginner's guide to transfiguration' when she heard an excited squeal.

She looked around the shelf to see a bushy haired girl looking over a book, behind her stood a man and woman in muggle clothes.

A huff was heard behind her, she turned around to see her Mother, Bellatrix grabbed her hand and quickly paid for the books.

"Such filth, their kind shouldn't be allowed here, come along Ginny before you catch something" Bellatrix said as she glared at the family.

Ginny looked at her Mother curiously "their kind?" she asked wondering what was wrong with them.

Her Mother sighed as she put the books on the counter "yes you silly girl , they are not like us, they are the lowest and most disgusting excuse for humans, muggles and a moodblood, Ginny dont go near those people, they are all horrid and below us" she said.

Ginny nodded but cringed slightly, she didn't know why but ever since the first time she heard the word 'mudblood' she had always hated it.

Once they books were paid for they left the shop just as camera men began to set up a table.

"What's next then" Bellatrix said looking down at her, Ginny looked at her list, they still needed to get dragon hide gloves, a cauldron and a wand.

"We will get your gloves now in Quality Quidditch Supplies, Draco and Lucius are probably still in there" she said.

Surely enough, when they entered the shop, Lucius and Draco were talking to one of the workers.

"Father has just brought nimbus 2001's for the Slytherin team to help our chances of winning" Draco explained when Ginny joined them.

"But your not on the team, how do you know you will make it on?" Ginny asked, Draco thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I will be, it's a crime if I am not picked" he said causing Ginny to roll her eyes as she laughed at her idiot of a cousin.

"I will just get these, then we will get an owl for you Ginny" Bellatrix said, Ginny nodded as she thought of what type of owl she would like.

Soon, they were looking at all the owls, there were barn owls, screech owls, spotted owls and great gray owls.

Finally, Ginny decided on a cute spotted girl owl, as Bellatrix told the shop keeper which one they wanted, Ginny thought she saw a flash of red hair outside the window.

*

"Oh honestly Lucius, if you weren't so busy with the quidditch brooms then Draco would have his books" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"Well I forgot that that stupid man was signing books in here today" said Lucius as he tried to get past the group of giddy witches.

"We will get your books Draco, take Ginny and both of you, stay out of trouble" Bellatrix told them.

Ginny and Draco rushed to the second floor of the book shop away from the screaming and pushing women.

"Merlin, this is only that poumpos Lockheart, these witches are going crazy" Ginny said trying to walk elegant like her Mother but failing as another group of witches barged passed her.

Sighing, Ginny began looking through a few of the books until she noticed Draco was just standing by the stairs.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked walking up to him, she looked at where he was glaring and saw the bushy haired girl from before, she was with a black haired boy and a red haired boy.

"Potter, the blood traitor and the mudblood" Draco spat, Ginny tensed at his last word but quickly calm.

Draco had told her about Harry Potter, apparently he was a self centered git who struted around Hogwarts and thought school rules were beneath him.

Ginny watched Potter as he was taken by one of the camera man and talked to Lockheart, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"Famous Potter" Draco said angrily, Ginny looked over her shoulder and noticed that he was already half way down the steps.

"Draco come back" she said but was too late when she heard Draco talking to Potter and his friends.

"Bet you liked that, didn't you Potter" he spat, Ginny could see both boy's hands were balled into fists.

She quickly ran down the stairs, "Draco, we were told to stay up there" she said ignoring the two angry boys behind her.

Draco looked at his cousin who was glaring at him, he knew not to get her mad, she had a wicked temper.

He looked back at the trio and noticed Potter watching her, the mudblood was smiling softly and Weasley looked as stupid as ever.

He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "now, now, Draco, Ginny, play nice" Lucius drawled.

His eyes flickered up to Harry's scar and his smirk grew, "well, Harry Potter, a pleasure" he said fake kindness.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, we should wait outside" said Mr Weasley as he came through the crowed, he scowled when he saw Lucius.

"Lucius" he greeted, all the children could sense the tension between the two, it seemed obvious that they didn't get on well.

Bellatrix came through the crowed and saw them, "come on children, too much scruff here" she said purposely looking at the three children.

Lucius, Draco and Bellatrix walked out of the shop with their noses in the air, Ginny shrugged and smiled up at Mr Weasley and the older children.

"Sorry" she said quietly, waving as she left the shop, Harry watched her leave, a small smile on his face.

*

"The type of people they let into our world now, it is ridicules" Lucius said as he put the packages down onto the table.

"Well it was a good thing I was there, it looked like you were about to start a fight" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"It's that Arthur Weasley and his 'muggle's are great' nonsense, no wonder he doesn't have any money" he said.

"Ginny, dont slouch, you need a straight back, you dont want boys to think you have bad maners" said Bellatrix at dinner when she noticed her Daughter.

Ginny sat up and Bellatrix went back to eating, Ginny thought back to the shop, she couldn't believe she had said sorry to those blood traitors.

For some reason she felt different but she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

She had heard about Mr Weasley from her Uncle at it seemed that it was true, he was a disgrace.

She had also heard from old newspaper clipings and a few Aurors that he had a daughter that was taken when she was little.

Apparently, the people who took her hid their faces so their is no way of telling who it was.

Now though, the little girl is suppose to be dead after years of Aurors looking everywhere and nearly everyone knowing about it.

After dinner, Lucius and Draco went back home, Bellatrix was sorting things out for going to the train station and Ginny was sitting in her room practising simple spells.

She was surprised, she could do a lot of the spells that should have been difficult, she decided to ask her Mother later.

She could already make her desk levitate, door unlock, light come out of the wand and a lot more.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door before it opened, "Ginny, you need to go to sleep now otherwise you will be tired in the morning" Bellatrix said.

Ginny hugged her, "night Mother" she said before getting into her bed, Bellatrix looked at the books everywhere and shook her head.

She closed Ginny's door behind her and went downstairs to greet her husband, Ginny yawned before tuning onto her side and falling asleep.


	3. Gryffindor

Ginny woke up early, she couldn't wait to go to the platform and finally be at Hogwarts and go into Slytherin like the rest of her family.

She walked slowly down to the kitchen and sat at the table, her Mother looked up from the daily prophet slightly and smiled.

"Now Ginny, remember once at Hogwarts, act like how I showed you" she said, Ginny nodded and kept a nuetral expresion.

"Yes, be calm, you don't want people thinking you were some filth, now when you are in Slytherin Draco and his friends will be able to help you" she said drinking some coffee.

Ginny thought that she might as well practise some more spells until it was time to go, then she remembered last night.

"Mother, is it normal to be able to levitate heavy things and do spells that are in later chapters of books on your first try?" she asked.

Bellatrix almost droped her cup, the prophesy had already begun, she coughed slightly to try and cover her moment, "it all depends on who you are really, different people progress at different speeds" she said.

There was a knock at the door, "ah that must be Lucius and Draco" she said and walked out of the room.

Ginny continued eating as she thought about Hogwarts, according to Draco there was an oaf working there who lived in a hut.

Also, the head of Slytherin, Snape, was suppose to be great, "morning Ginny" Draco greeted as he came into the room.

Ginny beamed at him, "morning Draco, you meeting the monkey boys on the train then?" she asked grinning slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes "yes I am meeting Crabbe and Goyle on the train" he said emphasizing there names.

"Ok, ok, don't get your wand in a knot, I was only asking" she said with an (almost) innocent smile.

"Ginny get your things" Bellatrix called, Ginny quickly jumped down and ran to the stairs, she was so excited but quickly stopped.

"Ginny" Bellatrix said raising an eyebrow, Ginny blushed slightly and began to calmly walk up the stairs and to her bedroom to get her trunk.

She carried her trunk back down the stairs and put it down by the front door, "ready" she said.

They all aporated outside the train station and walked quickly through to the platform, Bellatrix and Lucius glared at every muggle who looked that way.

Sonny hooted loudly in her cage, Ginny stroked her softly before the owl went to sleep.

They were finally in the platform and saying goodbye, after Bellatrix hugged Ginny, Draco and her hurried onto the train.

"Come on Ginny, there will be a compartment down here" he said, Ginny looked in the compartments and saw a few were empty.

"Here" he said opening one of the doors for her, Ginny walked inside and saw Crabbe, Goyle and a girl she had never seen before.

Draco closed the door and sat down, Ginny sat next to him and looked onto the platform, the girl stood up and put her hand out.

"Hello, you must be Ginny, I am Pansey, feeling nervous?" she asked when she saw Ginny's expression .

Ginny smiled slightly and shook her hand "hello Pansey, yes I am kind of nervous" she said, Pansey smiled and sat back down.

"Don't worry, I can help you if you want when we are there" she offered, Ginny liked this girl already, she seemed nice.

"Ye that would be great" she said, the train began to move and everyone waved at their families, Ginny could feel her stomach flutter with excitement.

*

It had been an hour since the train had left the station, Pancy had left to talk to Blaize Zabini.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were whispering about something while Ginny stroked Sonny and gave her an owl treat.

"I will be back in a few minutes Ginny" Draco suddenly said standing up and going to the door, Ginny nodded and he left.

After a few minutes however, Ginny got bored of the company and decided to go look around.

She walked down the narrow corridors of the train and saw her cousin walk into one of the compartments at the end.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around and bumped into someone behind her , she looked up and saw the boy from the book shop trying to steady her, "are you ok?" he asked.

"Ye I am thanks, sorry about that, I wasn't looking were I was going" she said going slightly red.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but they heard a shout behind them "get away from my cousin Potter".

They both looked up to see Draco run over to them and glare at Harry, "come on Ginny, there are some people we don't talk to" he said pulling Ginny away.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took her arm back, "I can take care of myself Draco" she said glaring at him.

"Why aren't you back in the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Because your monkey cronies creep me out" she said with a slight shudder, she heard the boy behind her snigger.

She ignored Draco as she turned around to see Harry, "I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Lestrange" she said.

He smiled "hi Ginny, I'm Harry Potter" he said shaking her hand, Ginny smiled then left with a very frustrated Draco.

Once they were back in the compartment Ginny sat and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Ginny, you can't talk to him" he said before sitting by Crabbe and Goyle and talking with them, Ginny looked out the window and noticed that it was starting to get dark.

*

After a while, Pancy came back in and began talking to Ginny, she seemed like a nice girl, she was a bit like Draco though about 'filth' and 'mudbloods'.

When the train slowed down they began to stand up and leave the train, Ginny saw a huge man carrying a lantern.

"First years this way!" he shouted, Ginny said goodbye to Draco and his friends before following the giant man.

When they were at a lake, she climbed into a boat with a girl with dirty blond hair and a dazed expression and a boy with mouse like eyes.

It took a while to cross the lake, Ginny was thankful when they were finally back on land, she felt kind of sick.

They followed the man into a type of cave and up a set of stairs, when they were at the top, they were in front of the school.

They entered the large doors they were taken into a small chamber and told to wait to be called.

Ginny quickly smoothed her robes and tried to think of all the things her Mother told her, an old woman opened the door and told them to follow.

They all walked down the middle of a large hall, there were two long tables on each side for the houses.

Ginny looked up and saw the enchanted ceiling that Draco told her about, at the moment it was black with a few clouds and bright stars.

When they all stopped, she saw the old woman take out a stool and really old looking hat, she took out a scroll of parchment and began to read.

"Colin Creevey!" she called.

The mouse looking boy that Ginny shared a boat with walked up to the stool and put on the hat.

He sat there for a moment until the hat opened slightly and shouted "Gryffindor!", cheering came from one of the tables as he went to join them.

"Luna Lovegood!" the woman called next.

The dazed looking girl put the hat on and the second the hat touched her head it shouted "Ravenclaw!", another table began to cheer and Luna went to join them.

"Ginny Lestrange!" she called, Ginny began to feel nervous again.

She walked up to the stool and put the hat on, she looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco nod at her and Pansey put her thumb up at her before the hat went over her eyes.

**'Aha!, I was wondering when you would be here' **said a voice in Ginny's head.

**'Excuse me?, what do you mean?'** Ginny asked completely shocked, she was never told that the hat could talk.

**'Well after the prophesy was told, I was wondering when you would be here'** said the eyrie voice in her head.

**'what prophesy?'** Ginny asked, she was wondering if anyone else could hear the voice, by the look of their faces, she guessed they couldn't.

**'Ah you will see in good time, I know just where to put you' **the voice said, Ginny tried to listen but the voice stopped.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, Ginny's jaw dropped, she couldn't be in Gryffindor, her whole family was in Slytherin.

Once she took off the hat she saw lots of people whispering, she looked over to Draco who looked as shocked as she was.

She began to walk over to the cheering table and sat next to Colin Creevey, she couldn't believe what house she was in, how could she tell her Mother, she would be a disgrase.

When the sorting was over, food appeared on the table before her and everyone began to eat.

She was poring some pumpkin juice when someone said her name, she looked up and saw Harry sit next to her.

"Hey Ginny, you seemed a bit upset up there, you ok?" he asked kindly as he piled some food onto the plate before him.

"Yes fine, I was a bit surprised to be in Gryffindor though, all my family are Slytherins" she said.

Harry looked surprised but thought it was best not to say anything, Ginny watched him for a moment before going back to her food wondering why st. Potter was talking to her.

Once the feast was over, Ginny followed Percey Weasley up to the Gryffindor common room.

When they were inside, she felt so tired, she went up the stairs and straight into the end bed with out even looking at her dorm mates.

(A/N if anyone else was wondering, Bellatrix is not in Azkaban or a well known Death Eater because the Longbottom mission went to Nott instead and he is now in her old place, they dont reconise Ginny because she has different hair and they dont know what Ginny would look like when eleven. However, I am not denying that Dumbledore doesn't reconise her)


	4. First Day

Ginny woke up and saw red, she groaned when the memories of the day before came flooding back.

She was in Gryffindor.

She could still see Draco's shocked face in the back of her head, sighing, she decided to just get it over with and pulled back the deep red curtains.

When she had changed into her new school robes she went down the stairs in hope to get out with out having to see any annoying Gryffinodor.

Her hope was extinguished however when she saw someone sitting on the couch, she took a deep breath and decided to go past quickly.

Once again, her hope was taken away when she heard a boy's voice "morning Ginny, why are you up so early?" she heard.

She turned around to see Potter looking at her , she tried her best to imitate her cousin "I don't see why I should tell you Potter" she drawled and turned elegantly.

Harry was taken back slightly by what she had said, she seemed nice yesterday, after a moment he stood up and followed her.

"Hey, I was only being friendly, no need to snap at me" he said grabbing her arm when she was just outside of the portrait hole.

She glared up at him as she tried to move her arm but he was strong "well in future I would prefer that you don't talk to me Potter, now let go" she said in a dangerous tone.

Harry became slightly angry and wanted to know what her problem was as he tightened his grip on her arm, not enough to hurt her.

He was about to say something when they heard a growl and a shout "oi Potter!, what do you think your doing!".

They both looked up and saw Draco running over to them with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry "let her go!" he ordered, Harry sighed in frustration and let go of her.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Draco asked with out looking away from Harry or lowering his wand, Ginny nodded.

"Stop it Draco, I was handling it, I don't need help" she said glaring at her cousin and Harry, she huffed and walked off.

Once she was out of sight Harry pulled out his wand "stay away from her" Draco said, Harry was about to say something but they heard a squeak.

"No trouble is there boys?" asked Professor Flitwick panicky as he rushed to the four children.

"Of course not Professor, just a misunderstanding" Draco said before walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.

Professor Flitwick smiled at Harry before leaving as well, Harry was left by the portrait of the fat lady and couldn't stop thinking about that girl, for some reason, he just had to be with her.

Shaking his head, he turned and went back into the common room, he thought, something must have been wrong with him.

*

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, she could not believe her rotten luck since she arrived at Hogwarts.

She was given a time table by Professor Mcgonagall, she saw that she had Herbology with Hufflepuff first followed by Potions with Slytherin.

That didn't sound so bad, she thought that maybe there would be someone in Slytherin she could talk to.

She heard talking and looked up to see, Potter, Granger and Weasley walking in hushed tones.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to her toast as she continued to look over her time table.

Unfortunately, she felt eyes bore into her, she looked up again and met green eyes watching her, she kept eye contact until Harry past with his friends to sit down at the bottom of the tables.

Ginny shook her head and went back to her breakfast again, why was he looking at her, she was doing her best to not look at him but for some reason she felt a tug in her stomach.

Confused, she stood up and walked outside for some fresh air before her first lesson with the Hufflepuffs.

She never noticed the sparkling eyes watching her leave the hall behind a pair of half moon glasses.

She had managed to walk along the lake for a while before she had to go to green house five.

Once she was there she went into the Gryffindor line behind Colin Creevey and waited for Professor Sprout.

When they were inside they sat down and saw a spiky looking thing on the desk at the front, Professor Sprout walked down the middle of the desks and smiled at them all.

"Good morning class and welcome to Herbology, as some of you already know, I am Professor sprout, now can anyone tell my what this plant is and what it does?" she asked

'**spiky bush, They can shoot these spikes at humans, but can be destroyed using the Incendio Charm'** Ginny heard herself think with out meaning to.

"No one?" asked Professor Sprout looking across the first years, Ginny hesitated but put her hand up.

"It's a spiky bush, it can shoot those spikes at humans, however, they can be destroyed by using a simple Incendio charm" she said, Professor Sprout beamed.

"Yes excellent Miss. Lestrange, that's right" she said before performing the charm so the class could see what they would be learning this term.

The rest of the lesson was spent taking notes on how to properly destroy a spiky bush, when the bell went, everyone packed away and rushed out of the green house.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out calmly, she had potions next and she knew where it was so she didn't have to hurry.

Once she was outside she flicked through her 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' book and began putting some notes in it when she knocked into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologised as she kneeled down to collect the pieces of parchment.

She was about to grab her book when the other person picked it up and held out a hand for her "thanks" she said as she took it gratefully but her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Harry Potter was smiling at her, amusement twinkled in his eyes, Ginny quickly pulled her hand out of his and snatched her book back and walked to potions with out saying anything or looking back.

She just made it into Potions, she sat next to Colin again and took out some parchment in case she needed to write some notes.

The door burst open and a man that must have been Severus Snape came in, he looked exactly how Draco described him.

"There will be no silly wand waving in my class, in my lessons you will learn to ensnare the senses, brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper in death" he said.

Ginny was a bit creped out by this man but wrote notes about what he was telling them, she was glad when the lesson was over.

She was going to lunch when she heard someone call her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled "hi Pansey" she greeted.

"Hey Ginny, Draco told me about what happened this morning, are you ok?, how were your lessons?" she asked.

Ginny frowned slightly as she thought about Potter "ye I'm fine, it was nothing, Professor Snape seemed a bit odd though" she said causing Pansey to laugh.

"Ye he is, I thought that when I first met him but he isn't too bad after a few lessons" she reassured her.

Ginny wasn't too sure about that but didn't say anything, she went to sit at the Gryffindor table and Pansey went to the Slytherin table.

*

Ginny was eating her lunch when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice call her, looking up, she saw Potter, Granger and Weasley walk up to her.

"What Potter?" she asked irritated as she turned in her seat, Harry smiled at her and held out a piece of parchment.

"You ran off and left this behind, it looks like notes or something" he said looking it over before Ginny snatched it off him.

"Well, thank you and I do not run off, I walk off" she said huffing, Harry's smile grew slightly.

"Well it looked to me like you ran off but whatever, just thought you might have wanted it back" he said and he sat down next to her, Weasley sat next to Potter and Granger sat on the opposite side of the table.

Ginny tried her hardest to ignore them but she kept seeing Potter look at her in the corner of her eyes or Granger smile towards her.

"Ginny, what lessons do you have?"Harry suddenly asked and took her time table from her.

Ginny glared at him as he smiled sweetly at her and Weasley shook his head as he continued to eat.

"Give it back Potter, don't you get it, I don't like you or your blood traitor friend or the mud... the mud...." Ginny couldn't say the word mudblood, she couldn't even think the word with out cringing.

She noticed them looking shocked so she quickly took her timetable card back,left the table and went to the common room.

She went up the stairs and onto her bed, why couldn't she say the word, her whole family say the word all the time, why was she so different.

Sighing, she opened her trunk and took out her book for double charms that she had in half an hour.

*

Charms was not as bad as Ginny thought, however, she was a bit put out by the fact she could already use a levitation spell which everyone else was struggling with.

She had gone to the kitchens for dinner and managed to avoid Potter all day though she felt an odd twinge in her stomach.

She soon found herself half asleep, trying to read, she shook her head and put her books back in her trunk.

She went to her bed and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.


	5. Prophesy

Ginny woke up on a white floor, she stood up and looked around, she had never been here and had no idea how she got there.

She walked around a very bright, white room "hello?" she called but could see nothing as she continued to walk.

**"I have been expecting you child" **said an eyrie voice that seemed to come from every direction of the room but she still couldn't see anything.

"Where am I, who are you?" she asked starting to get panicked, she remembered her Mother always told her not to show fear but it was hard.

**"Don't be scared Ginny, who I am is not important, what is important is you"** the voice said again, Ginny could make it out to be an old man but it didn't help in the slightest.

**"For where you are, well you are deep in your mind, I brought you here to warn you"** Ginny quickly turned when she heard a rushing sound but nothing was there.

**"You were born with great power, if you do not train then it will become too dangerous"**.

"Great power?, what do you mean great power?" she asked wondering what was going on.

**"Have you ever known something with out learning it, have you ever learnt a spell with out trying yet all your class mates can't"** said the man, Ginny thought back to her lessons, it was true.

The voice took her silence as an answer and she heard a low chuckle **"Now I needed to tell you, there is another, he has power as you do, when you are apart you will feel a tug, together your powers combine".**

**"It was no mistake that you were in Gryffindor Ginny, it had been told before you were born but never all of the prophesy".**

Ginny was about to ask what he meant but a mist appeared and everything began to disappear "no wait!" she called but it was too late.

She sat up rubbing her head, she looked around and realised she was in her bed, what had happened, was it just a dream.

It seemed so real and for some reason the voice sounded familiar but she had not heard it before.

Ginny lay back down and thought about what she heard, soon she fell back into a horrible sleep.

*

"Ginny, Ginny wake up" called a voice, Ginny opened her eyes and saw one of her dorm mates, Taylor.

"You were crying in your sleep, are you ok?" Taylor asked, Ginny thought back to her dream and shuddered.

She looked up at the girl's concerned expression, maybe Gryffindor's weren't so bad, maybe it was just Potter.

"Yes, thanks, I just had a bad dream" she said, Taylor nodded and went back to brushing her hair.

Ginny looked at the time and saw that it was still early but decided to get up anyway, she didn't think she could take another dream like the one she had.

Once she had changed and brushed her long black hair, she went down to the common room and was glad that Potter wasn't there.

As she went down to breakfast the words from her dream kept going through her mind, she didn't understand any of it.

It was the day before the christmas holidays and Ginny was not happy about having to stay at school, her Mother had wrote to her saying she had an important mission and would see her during the easter holidays.

Ginny didn't know what her Mother and Father did, all she knew was that some times they would come back hurt.

They always told her not to worry but it was a bit hard if your parents came back with either broken bones or bleeding from a deep cut.

She shook her head as she thought about what lessons she had, over the last month she had been very bored in her lessons, she already knew everything.

Professor Dumbledore called her into his office a week ago about how there was a free space and she could move up a year because she was progressing so fast if she wanted to.

She didn't know if she wanted to for sure yet so he told her to see him before the end of the christmas holidays.

She sighed as she continued to eat her breakfast, why couldn't she be normal and in Slytherin like the rest of her family.

*

On her way to her lesson she heard her voice being called, she turned around and smiled as she saw Pansy and Daphne.

"What have you got now Ginny?" Daphne asked once they had caught up with her, "Defence against the dark arts" Ginny said.

"We pass that class room, we will come with you, so have you thought about what Dumbledore said?" she asked, Ginny had told them about what Dumbledore had said as soon as she left his office.

"Ye I thought about it but I still don't know" she said unsure but Pansy's jaw drop.

"Ginny think about it, if you go up a year then you spend half your lessons with me and Daphne, now how can you not want that" she said grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes mockingly "well to be honest that is a reason not to" she said teasingly and laughed as the two older girls pretended to gasp in shock.

"That is so mean, it would be fun to be in the same lessons, I guess it's good that your a know it all" Pansy said.

When they were outside the room where everyone was lining up they said goodbye and left to their class rooms.

"Come in children, we have a new subject today, my favourite things" said Professor Lockheart as he opened the door, Ginny rolled her eyes.

She wondered how someone as untalented and self centred as him could have become the defence against the dark arts teacher.

In the lesson they had to do another test about him, Ginny hated the fact that all the answers popped into her head, she didn't want to know about him and it did nothing good for his big headedness.

Ginny was thankful when she was finally able to get out of the lesson, she got the best score on his annoying test and got a book of his as a reward.

The minute she was out of the classroom, she threw the book away and went down to Potions.

She sat down next to Taylor and Colin, they were actually nice and Ginny was surprised to become friends with them.

"Now who can tell me what a bezoar is?" Professor Snape asked once everyone was ready.

**'A cure for most poisons'** she heard herself think, she raised her hand and Snape looked at her.

"Yes Miss Lestrange?" he asked, "A bezoar is the cure for most poisons" she said and Snape nodded.

"That is correct Miss Lestrange, today we are going to take notes on bezoars, does anyone know where they can be found?" he asked and again only Ginny's hand went up.

"In the stomach of a goat sir" she said and Snape nodded again before telling them all to begin taking notes.

The lesson carried on like this, Ginny felt annoyed that she was once again the only one who knew what they were being told.

*

Once the lessons were over, Ginny went up to the common room with Taylor to read her book.

She was looking forward to a nice, calm and quiet holiday, Draco was going home but Pansy was staying so she wouldn't be too lonely.

The Gryffindor's that were staying were Potter, Weasley and Lavinder Brown who was in the year above her.

Suddenly, she felt a tug in her stomach, she looked up and saw Potter and Weasley past, Potter was looking at her so she glared back.

She saw him shake his head and continue out of the common room, she began to read her book again and tried her best to ignore him.

"I better finish packing, I will see you at dinner Ginny" said Taylor, Ginny nodded and heard Taylor walk up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

After an hour she went to her dorm and put her book away, she went down to dinner with Taylor and talked about what both of them were going to do over the holiday.

Taylor was going to visit her cousin in France with her parents, however, she said she was going to be annoyed all holiday because her cousin was horrid.

Ginny just planed to finish reading her book and keep warm in front of the fire in the common room.

During dinner Ginny kept noticing Potter look at her, every time she caught him she glared at him and he quickly looked back down at his food.

When dinner was over Ginny and Taylor said goodbye before she left, Ginny sighed and went up to the common room.

She snuggled up on one of the chairs in front of the fire and began to read, after an hour she looked over her book and saw Potter sit down on the couch with a book.

She looked back at her book and continued to read "hello Ginny" she heard him say, she looked over her book again and saw him read his book.

"Hello Potter" she said rolling her eyes, she began to read her book again but was interrupted.

"I would have thought you would be home for the holidays" he said glancing up at her and noted her annoyed expression.

"My Mother is away for the holidays if you must know" she said trying to concentrate on her book.

A minute later she heard Harry cough and looked up to see him quickly look down smiling, Ginny huffed and closed her book.

She went up to the girl's dorm and continued her reading for another thirty minutes and went to sleep.


	6. Christmas

Ginny woke up smiling , it was christmas and she and Pansy had planed a walk in the snow to think about good points and bad points of moving up a year.

Ginny knew she was going to end up doing it as Pansy has her heart set on it but it was a good idea just to think about it.

She checked the time, she was suppose to meet Pansy in two hours, after looking out of the window and seeing the snow, she went to her trunk and began to get changed into her warmest clothes.

once she was ready she put on her favourite scarf and gloves and made her way down the stairs.

"Merry christmas Lestrange" called Weasley from the fireplace as he looked up from his presents.

"Merry christmas" she said curtly as she passed them but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and felt the familiar tug.

"Where's your holiday spirit Ginny, your presents are unopened under the tree" he said gesturing to the remaining packages under the thick green tree.

"I was planning on opening them later" she said but saw Potter shake his head in shock.

"Nonsense, we can't open presents until everyone in Gryffindor are here, it doesn't feel right and I don't think Ron can wait any longer" he said before dragging her to the couch and piling her presents in front of her.

Ginny looked around and saw Lavender Brown, Weasley and his twin brothers, Potter and Granger all though she had heard that Granger was spending christmas with her muggle parents.

Sighing, she gave in and grabbed one of the parcels, immediately everyone else started ripping the paper from their presents which almost made her giggle.

She looked at the note and saw it was from Draco, she slowly opened it like how her Mother taught her.

It was a necklace with a snake pendant with emerald eyes, Ginny smiled, she didn't have the heart to say she didn't like snakes when her family love them.

She put the necklace down and reached for another box, she smiled when she saw that every one else had unwrapped all their presents and were talking excitedly.

She noticed Potter sit next to her and shake his head in disapproval but grinning "are you sure your eleven?, first you willingly plan to wait to open presents and then you open one present in the time it takes to at least open five" he said teasingly.

Ginny hesitated for a moment before she ripped at her parcel like how she saw the others do it.

She was surprised when she realised that it was actually fun, she looked down and saw a silver music box with sapphires around it and a mini turn key on the base, she smiled when she saw it was from her Father.

She turned the key and opened the top, a soft waltz began to play, Ginny's smile grew when she realised it was the one that she had hummed all the time when she was little.

"Aw that's cute" she heard Granger say, she looked up and noticed everyone looking at the source of the music.

"Ye it's my favourite song" she said still smiling at the box, she closed the lid and began ripping open more of her presents.

Pansy had gotten her some chocolates which she offered out to everyone, saying thanks they graciously took some.

When the Weasley twins started messing around and making everyone laugh, Ginny found herself laughing as well, she was having more fun than she had in years.

While she was laughing and talking to Granger about how stupid boys could be, she remembered that she was suppose to meet Pansy ten minutes ago.

"I've got to go, I was suppose to meet someone" she said as she stood up and was met with a chorus of 'bye' and 'see you later then'.

She smiled as she went out of the portrait hole and put her gloves back on "it's so cold, I don't know how anyone can go outside today" she heard a woman say behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw the fat lady shivering.

"Well the bright side is that it wont be for much longer, merry christmas" she said before going down the stairs.

She heard the woman say "I guess it's something to look forward to, merry christmas dear" , she smiled and carried on down the stairs.

Her smile grew when she saw Pansy "merry christmas" she greeted, Pansy smiled "merry christmas, now where were you, I have been freezing for eighteen minutes" she said.

"Sorry, the Gryffindor's have a tradition or something that we all had to open our presents together and I couldn't get away" she said but noticed Pansy scowl.

"Oh yes, I heard about that, apparently they act like idiotic three year olds, I feel so sorry for you, that mudblood and her muggle ways must have been the worst" she said as they began to walk out onto the white clear grounds.

Ginny hesitated, she thought it was all very fun and she enjoyed talking to Granger and hearing about muggle traditions and a man in red Santa Claws or something like that.

"Ye erm it was, thanks for the chocolate by the way" she said unsure whether to say she was acting the same as the Gryffindors and liked it or not.

Pansy smiled "and thank you for the box of sugar quills, they are my favourite" she said, both girls looked out to the lake which was frozen over, Ginny wondered if the giant squid was ok.

After a few minutes they began talking about Ginny moving up a year, after about ten minutes she finally gave in and agreed that it would be better.

"Even though you have to share a room with someone as filthy as Granger, it would be great" Pansy said.

Ginny didn't say anything to that, she thought that it might be fun to share a dorm with Granger and Brown but thought that if she told her friend this she might think that she went crazy.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a snow ball connected with the side of her face, she looked up to see the Gryffinor's having a snow ball fight and Potter stood there grinning at her.

"You are so dead Potter" she shouted laughing as she kneeled down and scooped up some snow.

She was about to throw it when she heard a gasp "Ginny what are you doing?" said Pansy shocked.

Ginny looked back at her friend and saw her mouth open looking at her like she had grown two heads, sighing, Ginny dropped the snow and continued walking.

"Thank goodness, I actually thought for a moment there that you were going to get involved in their childish games" Pansy said with her nose in the air as she looked back at the laughing Gryffindors.

Ginny looked back to see Harry look at her oddly, she shrugged and carried on walking, she could still hear the laughter and wished that she could join.

They continued to walk as far away as possible "this is going to be great, we are with Gryffindor for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions so you can sit next to me and Daphne" said Pansy.

Ginny smiled, it would be fun to sit next to them, besides the fact she disagrees with them on a few things, they were actually nice girls.

*

At dinner, three of the four tables were gone and everyone sat on one table.

There were very few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well so the total amount of students left were 27, 8 were from Gryffindor, 7 were from Hufflepuff, 3 were Slytherin and 9 were from Ravenclaw.

All the houses mixed together, laughed and talked about the most mundane things, however, two older year Slytherins, Pansy and Ginny sat away from them at the other end of the long table.

"I can't believe we have to share a table with them" said one of the older Slytherins, Ginny recognised him as Marcus Flint, the Slytherin quidditch captain.

"Well what do expect, Dumbledore has always had a screw loose" said Pansy as she poured herself some more pumpkin juice.

The Gryffindors were closer to them, Ginny was finding it hard not to laugh at their behaviour.

Suddenly, a ball of parchment hit Ginny and got all their attentions, Ginny saw Harry quickly look away and guessed it was him who threw the paper, she looked at the Weasley twins who were currently making faces at the her and the Slytherins.

She heard Pansy huff next to her and heard Flint say "real mature" and Ginny couldn't help it, she made a very un lady like snort of laughter which made a few of the Gryffindor's grin.

The three Ginny was sitting with must have thought it was something else as Pansy started patting her back "are you ok?, those Gryffindors are idiots" said the other Slytherin girl who looked like she was in her fourth year.

Ginny looked up and saw them looking slightly concerned and nodded "fine" she mumbled trying her hardest not to laugh again.

"I have had enough, I am going back to the common room" said Flint as he stood, "me too" said the girl.

Pansy looked back at Ginny "I might go too, will you be ok?" she asked unsure, Ginny nodded and said goodbye.

Once they left, Ginny heard her name being called, she looked up and saw Harry.... no Potter smiling down at her.

"Want a go?" he asked holding out a christmas cracker, Ginny hesitated but grabbed the end and began to pull.

When it banged, Ginny found a mirror on her lap, she looked into it and was shocked to see herself with purple, curly hair.

She reached for her hair and looked, she saw her normal, straight, black hair, she looked back into the mirror and saw herself but this time with fiery red hair and freckles over her nose and below her eyes.

Potter looked into the small hand mirror and burst out laughing "I look like a clown" he said, Ginny laughed and agreed, he had bright graan hair, brown eyes, ruby red lips and a huge nose.

She looked up and saw him put on a light pink bonnet that must have come from the cracker "looking good Potter" Ginny said giggling.

Potter crossed his arms and huffed in an imitation of how Pansy huffed at them before, the Weasley twins grinned as they caught on.

"Looking very good" said George in a high pitched posh voice, "very mature" said Fred sounding so much like Pansy that it was kind of scary.

Ginny laughed so hard that her cheeks were going slightly red, she never noticed Potter watching her.

Once dinner was over, they all went up to the common room and relaxed, soon it was just Ginny and Potter by the fire.

"Ginny, if you don't mind me asking, what happened on the grounds, you looked like you were going to join in then suddenly dropped the snow and walked out" Potter said suddenly.

Ginny thought for a moment before answering truthfully "I guess it's just that, my Mother always told me never to act like that, always be mature and stuff so I was" she said, surprised by her words.

Potter nodded "You don't have to be like your family, my family is cruel and I am glad that I am not like them" he said looking into the fire sadly.

"Well it's ok to just say but when you are told off the moment you start having fun since you were five because it is not lady like, you start acting just like them" she said wondering why it was so easy to talk to him.

"Ginny, you are not like your family in a good way, unlike Draco you won't say the horrible word for muggle borns, you know how to have fun and you are a nice person which you show a lot when you are away from Slytherins" he said.

Ginny shook her head "I want to be like my family, I hate the fact I am different" she said slightly angry.

She sighed and before Potter could say anything more, stood up "I am going to bed" she said before leaving.

As she walked up the stairs she felt that odd tug in her stomach but ignored it, she soon fell asleep, dreaming about her family hating her because she was so different.


	7. Another Year

Ginny had spent the last few days avoiding Potter and his friends since christmas, she didn't know why but the tug in her stomach kept getting worse.

She was currently going up to Dumbledore's office with Pansy to say that she had decided to go up a year like he mentioned.

It was the day before everyone came back and Ginny wanted to start moving her things before everyone arrived.

She stopped in front of the headmaster's office and knocked, "come in" she heard and entered.

Dumbledore beamed as he saw her, he stood up from his desk as she closed the door behind her.

"So have you decided if you wanted to go up a year?" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yes sir, I thought about it and think it would be better" she said, Dumbledore went back to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Here is your new time table, I hope everything goes well miss Lestrange" he said before she left.

Pansy was almost giddy when Ginny came out "just wait till people find out about this, I don't think there has ever been a first year go into their second after only one term" she said.

An hour later, Ginny rolled her eyes, Pansy was a Slytherin so Ginny had to get her trunk up the stairs to the second year's dorm by herself, she had forgotten hoe heavy it was.

She was trying to pull her very stubborn trunk up the stairs when she heard the portrait hole open and a gasp.

"Here let me help you" said Granger, Ginny looked up and saw Potter and Weasley watching her curiously as Granger ran up the steps and lifted the other end of the trunk and pushed.

Once they put the trunk next to the spare bed, they went back down to the common room "what's going on?" asked Weasley.

"I am going up to the second year because first year classes are too easy" said Ginny turning slightly red as she saw their shocked faces.

"Oh great, it's a mini Hermione" said Potter, Granger made a very undignified noise as the two boys laughed.

"Just because you two are brainless" Ginny said with out thinking, Potter and Weasley immediately stopped laughing and pouted, Granger burst out laughing.

"Absolutely brilliant" said Granger once she could talk again, Ginny began laughing which caused Granger to start laughing again.

Potter and Weasley's pouts grew and they looked at each other "you girl's are mean" said Potter crossing his arms, Weasley nodded in agreement.

"You boy's are such thickheads" said Granger causing them both to laugh more, both boys grumbled before they all sat down.

*

Ginny and Weasley were in the middle of a game of chess when the portrait opened, "Ginny" they heard a girl say happily.

They looked up and Ginny shot up from her seat "hey Taylor, how was your holiday?" she asked hugging her.

"Well, like I guessed, my cousin was as rotten as ever, he thought it was funny to set a baby french swift dragon on me!, of course my parents said that he was only five and didn't know the dragon could hurt me but he so did, the little brat" Taylor said showing Ginny her bandaged arm.

"Ouch, that looks really bad, what did you do?" Ginny asked wincing slightly when she saw her arm.

"Well what could I do?, I am just glad to be away from the little monster although I did manage to get his cards burnt so it looked like the dragon did it" she said grinning, Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I'll help you take your things up" said Ginny as she picked the other end of her trunk up.

"Thanks Ginny" Taylor said as they walked to the stairs, "I'll only be a moment" Ginny called over her shoulder to the other three.

Once they were up the stairs, Hermione leaned closer to Harry and Ron "I can't believe she is actually related to Malfoy, she is so nice" she said.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement "she seems to be pretending to other people though, any idea why?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry shook their heads, to be honest Harry knew but he didn't think he should tell them about what she had said on christmas night.

"I know what you mean, have any of you noticed though, there is something about her, something odd" Harry said looking back to the stairs as he felt another tug towards her.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks "odd, what do you mean odd?" Ron asked looking confused.

Harry shook his head "I'm not sure, just something, like every time I see her I feel something" he said with out looking away from the stairs.

Ron looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrow in question, Hermione looked back at Harry then to Ron and shrugged.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing mate" he said also shrugging, Harry ignored the suggestion, there was nothing wrong in that way.

*

Ginny and Taylor put her trunk down next to her bed "didn't think I would see you hang around with Potter, Weasley and Granger" Taylor said surprised.

GInny looked up and saw her friend look at her confused "it's nothing" she said shrugging it off.

"Nothing!, these are the people you call the 'idiotic trio', did you finally stop being like a Slytherin?" Taylor asked grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes "oh ha ha, I have never acted like a Slytherin, they just aren't as bad as Draco said" she said.

Taylor snorted with laughter "once again, I bring you back to 'Slytherin's hate Gryffindor's' anyway, the hat doesn't make mistakes so stop beating yourself up about being stuck with us lower life forms" she said dramatically as she pretended to bow.

Ginny laughed at her friend "no I have never meant it like that, it's just, my whole family is or has been in Slytherin" she said.

"Ok, ok I get it, you want to be Princess of the snakes instead of us lions?" Taylor said grinning like an idiot making Ginny laugh again.

"If I was then I wouldn't have a complete nutter like you for a friend" she said smirking and ducked the pillow that was thrown at her.

"It takes one to know one" she said in a sing song voice before sticking her tongue out, Ginny shook with silent laughter as Taylor went back to looking through her trunk.

"Great come back, when ever in doubt, use a lame rhyme" Ginny said, Taylor's head popped up from where she was kneeling under the bed, "Exactly" she said proudly.

Ginny watched her for a moment "what are you doing?" she asked as Taylor continued to cruel under her bed.

"I can't find my romance novel, 'The Warlock'" she said referring to her book about a Warlock who was put under a curse and the kiss of a fair maden would break it.

Ginny shook her head and walked over to her old side table "oh honestly, how haven't you lost your marbles yet?, you leant it to me before you left remember, something about borrowing it during the holiday in case your brat of a cousin ruins it" she said.

Taylor quickly stood up "oh yeah in case he ruined it and you couldn't read the ending, that happened to me and I hated it, oh and by the way, who has been spreading nasty rumours about me not losing my marbles yet?" she said grinning.

Ginny laughed as her friend put the book back in her trunk and sorted through a few things Ginny didn't see.

Taylor suddenly stood up and looked around "hey, where's your trunk?" she asked suspiciously, Ginny turned slightly red which made Taylor squeal and hug her, jumping up and down.

"You excepted!, now when you get your reward for being the first person in first year to go to second in only one term, don't forget to mention the little people, A.K.A me!" she said as both girls laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far like" Ginny said once she had calmed down enough from laughing.

"So snake queen, what is the first thing you want to do?" she asked smirking as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know what I would bloody like to do if you dare call me that again" she said which only made Taylor's smirk grow.

She took a deep breath in "snake queen, snake queen, snake queen, snake queen, snake ahhh!" she said in her usual sing song voice but was cut off by Ginny grabbing her wand and chasing her out of the dorm.

*

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about what lessons they had the next day when they heard a scream from the stairs.

"Taylor you are so dead!" they heard followed by two sets of laughter, the trio looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

Their question was answered when Taylor and Ginny ran into the common room, Taylor turned so she was running backwards and kept chanting "snake queen, snake queen".

Potter and Weasley burst out laughing at the comical scene while Granger covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Suddenly, Talylor screamed as she tripped over her feet and fell backwards, Ginny and Taylor looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

By now even Granger was laughing "that serves you right" Ginny said between her laughter as she helped her friend up from her very undignified position.

*

After dinner, Ginny and Granger went up to their dorm and after saying 'goodnight' went to their beds.

Ginny lay in her bed for a while, she was both very excited and very nervous tomorrow, she kept thinking, what if she wasn't good enough and was sent back to first year, how embarrassing that would be.

She knew that people were going to be wondering why she was in different classes and hoped that no one would be as shocked or make such a big deal out of it like Potter, Granger, Weasley, Taylor, Pansy or Daphne did.

She sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep, wondering what would happen the next day.

(A/N in case any one thought it was weird that I kept changing from first names to surnames in this chapter it was because when it focused on Ginny, she is thinking Potter, Weasley and Granger and when the story isn't focused on her it's Harry, Ron and Hermione. I hope I didn't just confuse people more, if I did then just ignore my rambling and I hope you liked the chapter, the next one may be on today because I am bored and taking a break from GCSE revision).


	8. First Day in Secong Year

"Ginny, it's time to wake up, you don't want to miss breakfast do you" said a voice as Ginny groggily opened her eyes and groaned.

She looked up and saw Granger smiling over her looking slightly amused "come on, we over slept" she said.

Ginny looked over at the time and shot out of bed when she realised that there was only twenty more minutes of breakfast.

Granger waited patiently on her bed while Ginny got ready "you really don't have to wait" Ginny said over her shoulder as she brushed her hair.

Granger shook her head "nonsense, it is your first day as a second year and I am glad to help you" she said kindly, Ginny smiled before going back to sorting her hair out.

After ten minutes they both ran down to the great hall to try and eat at least a piece of toast as Ginny apologised for making Granger late but she just said that it was ok.

When they entered the great hall, Ginny heard whispering from the Slytherin table but she didn't care as she thought about what Potter had told her.

She sat across from Potter and Weasley as Granger sat next to her "morning Lestrange, nervous yet?" asked Weasley grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled " if it isn't already obvious then yes but don't rub it in" she finished dangerously as she saw Potter suddenly smirk and open his mouth to say something.

He quickly closed his mouth and pouted before continuing to eat his breakfast "so first we have Transfiguration, then we have Charms second" Granger said showing me her time table.

"Sounds good, as long as you don't have double potions in this year, Professor Snape creeps me out" said Ginny causing the Weasley and Potter to beam.

"See, we aren't the only ones who think that Hermione" said Ron triumphantly, Granger huffed and began to eat her breakfast.

They all looked up as a few of the owls began to fly over them, a silver eagle like bird landed in front of Ginny and knocked over a goblet of pumpkin juice which Hermione quickly used a cleaning charm on.

"Hey screech" Ginny cooed as she gave the giant bird some toast to nibble on, she opened the package and smiled as she realised that it was her second year books and a note from her Mother.

**Dear Ginny,**

**Congratulations on going into second year so soon, me and your Father are so proud,**

**Lucius wanted to say congratulations as well but he is sending you a letter so pretend I never said anything.**

**Here is your new school books and a few extra which I thought you might like.**

**Mother**

"I'll need to quickly take these to our dorm" she told Granger who nodded, "I will wait outside the hall and we can go to lesson" she said cheerfully.

Ginny agreed and grabbed a piece of toast as she picked up the books and ran up to the dorm.

Once she had put her new books away, she ran back down and smiled as she saw Granger waiting.

"Ok ready" she said as she got closer to where Granger was, they both talked and laughed as they went up to Transfiguration.

They quickly took the two empty seats and waited for the Professor to arrive, Ginny looked around and noticed a few people whispering and looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, her hope of not being noticed quickly died as she heard her name a few times.

Professor mcgonaggle walked to the front of the class and took out her register, when she got to 'Ginny Lestrange' she looked up and gave a rare slight smile.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore had just told me about you going into second year miss Lestrange, well done" she said before continuing with the register.

Potter and Weasley sniggered quietly as Ginny turned bright red, she turned to her left and glared at them which made them quickly stop and look down at their books.

Ginny smiled triumphantly before looking back at the Professor and taking notes, the odd snigger kept coming from Potter or Weasley and Ginny got revenge by stamping on both their feet on her way out the class room.

She looked back smirking when she heard their cries of pain and saw them both clutching their sore feet.

*

Fourth lesson was Potions and everyone had to go into pairs, Pansy wasn't in the lesson because she was in the hospital wing.

The only person who didn't have a partner was Granger, the Slytherins gave her sympathetic looks but Ginny really didn't mind.

They began to work on an aging potion, Ginny looked in her Potions kit and realised that she had left her knife in her dorm from when she was cutting leaves for Hebolagy.

"Hey Hermione, can we use your knife, I left mine in our dorm" she said absent minded, Hermione beamed and gave it to her.

Ginny was slightly confused as to why she looked so happy, then she realised, she had called her by her first name, Ginny smiled back.

Once the lesson was over, Harry walked with Ginny and Hermione while Ron ran to the great hall causing the other three to laugh.

During lunch, Ginny also noticed that she was calling Ron and Harry by their first names, Harry seemed to be the happiest about it.

"So how do you find the lessons so far Ginny?" asked Hermione, Ginny didn't want to tell her the truth, that it was easy and that everything kept popping into her head.

Instead, she settled for "better than my old lessons" and continued eating.

Ron and Harry were caught up in a debate about quiditch when Ginny caught her cousin's eye.

He frowned and looked at who she was hanging out with then back to her, she shrugged and continued with her food knowing that this wasn't the end of it.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Pansy had finally got her broken arm healed and waved at Ginny to sit next to her.

Ginny smiled and sat next to her as they began to talk about what had happened to her arm.

Ginny and Pansy kept rolling their eyes and making remarks about Professor Lockheart and his 'teaching methods' if you could even call them that.

Suddenly Ginny had an idea which made Pansy laugh and agreed with, smirking slightly, Ginny raised her hand.

Professor Lockheart stopped telling the story of when he tackled a werewolf and looked at her.

"Sir I was wondering, how do we stop a bogart?" she asked sweetly and Pansy smirked at the Professor's sudden stutter.

"You don't need to know about that until next year, now about when I..." he said but was interrupted by Ginny raising her hand again.

"Sir, are you saying that we can make a dementor go away by telling him what date your birthday is?" she asked giggling by the sudden sniggering and fake coughing in the class.

"No but if we show one a portrait of him it will get creeped out and will definitely go away as fast as possible" said a Gryffindor, Ginny thought his name was Seamus something, everyone in the room burst into laughter.

Professor Lockheart turned bright red and stuttered so much that no one could understand him.

"Ok well can we get a hinkypunk to leave us alone if we show it what your favourite colour is?" Ginny asked equally as sweet which made everyone laugh more.

"Now listen here miss Lestrange...." the Professor said but was cut off by a comment by Draco, Ginny smiled over her shoulder at him to see him wink at her with a thumbs up.

The whole class was roaring with laughter now as Lavender Brown commented on his fake smile which would stop a vampire from biting you.

"Sir just one more question" Ginny said sweetly then her smile turned serious and she said in an un amused voice "why does it say in your book that you held a werewolf down with one arm when a werewolf is suppose to be one of the strongest half human half animal's and your, well you, and during daylight when werewolves only transforms once a month on a full moon?" she asked.

Everyone in the room began to whisper and glare at the so called Professor, he gulped and was very red in the face "everyone may leave early, I will see you all next lesson" he said sheepishly.

Everyone ran out of the room and Ginny was clamped on the back by both Slytherins and Gryffindors who kept saying things like; 'nice one Ginny' or 'you really showed it to the idiot' or even 'good way to shut him up, too funny' which made her smile.

Pansy ran up to her still laughing "that was brilliant, his face was priceless, serves him right, the liar" she said huffing slightly.

The rest of the day was spent hanging around with Pansy and Daphne who couldn't get over Lockheart's red face and stuttering.

That night she slept peacefully with the cheers and prays that she had heard from everyone that was still fluttering around her mind.


	9. Explanations

Ginny woke up groaning, it had been two months since she moved up a year and so far had been great.

However, things weren't going so well with her Mother, she found out about her Mother being a ex Death Eater.

They had a huge argument, her Mother wanted her to spy on the trio but Ginny didn't want to.

She didn't dare tell her Mother that she was friends with Hermione, Harry and Ron, she would go even more ballistic.

Ginny couldn't believe that her Mother was a Death Eater, she had never known and that man was suppose to be a monster.

The argument ended with Ginny shredding her Mother's last letter and telling Screech not to give her any letters for the next month.

Ginny didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day, her friends kept asking her what was wrong but what could she say, her Mother was an ex Death Eater who wanted her to spy on Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Of course not, she loved her Mother, she couldn't tell anyone otherwise her Mother might be taken to Azkaban.

Suddenly Ginny thought, what about her Father, did he know her Mother was a Death Eater, was he a Death Eater as well.

What about her Uncle Lucius and Aunty Nacrissa, did they know, or were they even Death Eaters themselves.

Ginny shook her head, she had to think of something else, she would talk to her Father, there was no way she was going to talk to her Mother.

*

At breakfast, Harry and Hermione noticed Ginny was very distant again, they were starting to get worried.

"Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked, Ginny looked up from her plate as she continued to poke her fork at her food.

"Fine, I was just thinking" she said and began to eat the mutilated food which she had spent the last ten minutes jabbing at with her fork.

"Are you sure?, you are starting to get pale, you don't look very well, maybe you should go to the hospital wing" Harry suggested looking unconvinced.

Ginny sighed "I'm fine, I don't need to see her" she said before standing up and heading to her first lesson.

She slightly cursed when she almost stopped for a moment as the tug grew, shaking her head, she carried on walking.

She went out to the grounds and headed to Herbolagy for her first lesson, she smiled when she saw Neville.

"Hey Ginny" he called as he waved at her, "hey Neville" Ginny greeted once she was close to him.

"I can't wait, Professor Sprout said we were looking at a new plant today" he said excitedly, Ginny smiled, Herbolagy was Neville's favourite lesson.

After a few minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived outside the greenhouse, Ginny rolled her eyes at the concerned expression on Harry's face.

*

At lunch, another letter had been sent to Ginny, she petted Screech and new it wasn't her Mother otherwise Screech wouldn't have given it to her, she read the envelope.

**Ginny, (open when you are alone)**

She instantly recognised her Father's writing and put the letter in her pocket before continuing her lunch.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked looking over at her, still concerned, she nodded and smiled at him.

"Harry mate, we are against Slytherin for quidditch next week, hope our house wins" Ron said enthusiastically.

Ginny snorted with laughter "oh come on, no offense to my cousin or anything but with Draco as seeker, there is no way Slytherin would win" she said.

Harry beamed "Think I'm that good then?" he asked grinning causing Ginny to laugh more as she shook her head.

"No, I just know Draco is that bad" she said, Harry pouted which just made her laugh even more.

*

Ginny ran into her dorm and sat on her bed as she opened the letter from her Father now that she was alone.

**Ginny,**

**Your Mother has told me what happened, please dear don't judge us untill **

**you hear what we have to say, take out your two way mirror at eleven o'clock tonight and make sure you are alone.**

**Father**

Ginny sighed, she couldn't ignore her father, she loved him too much, she put the letter in her trunk and went to charms quickly.

At dinner, Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table and got everyone's attention.

"As some of you already know, there has been a lot of complaints from all the houses about our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, as a result, we had to let him go, for the next four months, the class will be cancelled, however, next year there will be extra Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons" he said.

Sudden cheering could be heard through the great hall, Ginny looked up and saw Harry beam at her, she smiled back and felt a lurch in her stomach.

She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Daphne and Pansy giving her thumbs up and cheering, Draco was smiling.

"This is brilliant, nice one Ginny, this has to do with that lesson" Ron said patting her on the back.

Even Hermione looked happy, for the first few months she had a crush on Lockheart but it soon wore off.

*

Later that night Ginny closed the curtains of her bed and sat cross legged as she looked into her mirror.

She looked at the time and saw that it was 10:58, she quickly placed a silencing charm on her bed in case.

She wondered what her Father would say, was he going to be angry at how she acted or was he going to be ok with it.

She looked eagily and nervously into the mirror as it began to show an image, she saw her Father sitting in what looked like his office, he looked sad.

"Ginny, honey, please don't think of us as bad people, your Mother wasn't thinking straight" he said in a pleading voice.

Ginny's anger suddenly faded as she heard her Father's plea "were you a Death Eater?" she asked trying to calm her voice.

She felt tears prickle at her eyes when he nodded "why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Her Father sighed "it's not something we are proud of, it was dark times and we didn't know how truly evil and nasty he was, we knew that he wanted power, just not the extent in which he wanted it, we knew you would be ashamed" he said.

"Then why did you ever become one?" she asked, she could tell it was hard for her Father to tell her.

"It was too late, we were young and he threatened everyone that we loved, we tried to leave but we couldn't, then he vanished and we saw new hope, your Mother only wanted you to tell her about your friends because she wanted to know how he was able to destroy that horrid man" he said.

Ginny felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she took in what her Father was saying and the hurt look on his face.

"Ok Father, I believe you, I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions about it" she said as she began to fully cry.

Her Father made soothing sounds "its ok darling, we are sorry we never told you, know how is your classes coming?" he asked.

"there great, it's strange though, it's like I just know everything before we learn it" she said unsure.

Her Father beamed "like I have said since you were a baby Ginny, you have always been special and this proves it" he said.

"I have to go now, go straight to bed dear, its late" he said before saying goodbye before his imaged dissapeared from thew mirror.

Ginny wipped her eyes and put down the mirror, how could she have been thinking such bad things about her family.

She loved them, to her, there was nothing she would change about them, yawning, she climbed under her covers and fell asleep.

*

Rudolf Lestrange put the mirror down and closed his book before getting up from his desk and walking out of his study.

He continued to the dinning room and smiled as he saw his wife, he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

She turned around in his embrace and smiled as she put her hand on his cheek "well?" she asked.

Rudolf leaned down and kissed her "I have just spoken to her, I told her that we didn't know what Voldermort was like and that we are happy that he is gone" he said.

Bellatrix smirked "more importantly, did she believe you?" she asked leaning up to kiss him again.

When they broke apart, Rudolf's smirk grew "of course, she believed every word and I have news on her progress, everything is going to plan, she knows things before learning" he said smugly.

"Good, the little brat is influenced Screecher into not sending her any of my letters, I knew that it was a bad thing when he answered to her when she called him 'Screech' instead of Screecher and he began to nuzzle and hoot happily at her" she said.

Rudolf scowled at the memory but shook his head "remember we must continue with the mission, our master can not be gone forever" he said.

"Excelent, when he returns, she will only know our way and when she is old enough, her powers will be so great, even that old fool Dumbledore would be no match" she said.

Rudolf chuckled and leaned down to kiss his wife again, everything was going perfect.


	10. June

Ginny woke up smiling, it had been a month since she had thought badly of her family, she still couldn't believe that she thought they could be evil.

She was letting Screech send her the letters her Mother sends now and she was happy to know that the argument was not mentioned.

She got dressed and went down to the common room, she smiled when she saw Harry sitting on the couch.

"Morning Harry" she greeted cheerfully as she sat next to him, he looked up and smiled softly.

"Morning Ginny, you seem very cheerful" he said grinning slightly, Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle.

"There is nothing wrong with being happy you git" she said childishly, "oh shut it, it's too early" Harry said rubbing his head.

"Well I see your not a morning person then" Ginny said louder than necessary on purpose, Harry narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his head.

"I hate all morning people" Harry said grumpily, Ginny gasped "meanie" she said crossing her arms.

"I am not a meanie, you are the one who decided to talk loud and increase my suffering" said Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes "you are such a git" she said making sure she was loud, Harry growled and pushed her lightly.

Ginny pushed him back and stood up, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, Harry let her drag him along to the portrait hole.

"Let's go to breakfast, it might wake you up" she said as she pulled a half awake Harry along to the great hall.

*

After ten minutes, Hermione and Ron joined Harry and Ginny in the great hall and they began to talk about the quidditch match that Gryffindor won.

"Draco's face when you caught the snitch, that was too funny" Ginny said laughing, Harry grinned.

"Ye that was good, I much preferred when he was back on the ground and threw his broom to the ground and it snapped" he said laughing as well.

After breakfast, Ginny went to the lake to enjoy her saturday, the first real sunny saturday that there had been in ages.

She sat down by the lake and sighed in content, the smell of fresh grass surrounding her, she smiled when she heard two familiar voices.

"Hey Ginny, what a perfect start to June with this weather" said Daphne as her and Pansy sat down next to her.

"Ye I know, it's lovely and it is perfect for a weekend day" Ginny said closing her eyes like her friends had.

"Deffinetly" said Pansy and Daphne together which made them all smile, Ginny still couldn't believe it was june, school would be ending soon.

Ginny, Daphne and Pansy spent the rest of the morning outside, just talking about anything and relaxing.

When it was time for lunch, they went back into the great hall, talking happily, they went to their different tables and began to eat.

"Hey Ginny, isn't it great, less than a month of school" Ron said dreamily which made Ginny laugh.

"Not everyone thinks like you Ronald, we get to choose our lessons next year though, how exciting" Hermione said, Ron rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Ginny.

"The only bad part is that we don't get to do magic at home" Ginny said as she watched Ron and Hermione glare at each over.

Harry sat opposite Ginny and sighed "will you two stop, honestly" he said sounding exasperated causing Ginny to laugh.

He looked up at her and grinned "still in that annoyingly happy mood I see" he said teasingly.

"Still in that irritably sour mood I see" Ginny countered which made them both laugh, Hermione looked up when she heard them laugh and smiled before going back to Ron.

When they had finished lunch Ginny went back outside for a walk with Harry and Ron while Hermione went to look something up in the library.

When they had reached Hagrid's hut, Ginny heard a weird noise and went into a clearing and saw a girl with dirty blond hair feeding a skeleton like horse- bird creature.

"What are they?" Ginny said breathlessly as she walked towards the odd creatures, Harry and Ron shared a look as they followed her.

"They are Thestrals, lovely creatures, very misunderstood" the girl said in an eyrie voice, Ginny looked at the girl and recognised her.

"Your Luna Lovegood right, from our first day" Ginny said smiling slightly, she hadn't seen Luna since the sorting.

"Yes I am, hello Ginny Lestrange" she said, her voice still eyrie, Ginny looked back at the creatures.

"Thestrals, but you see then if you see death, I have never seen someone die" Ginny said slightly shocked.

"Oh, have you seen death?" Ginny asked sadly, looking back at the girl who nodded, "my Mum, she died when I was young, but I still have my Dad" she said.

"Ginny there is nothing lets go" Ron said trying to stay as far away as possible, Ginny looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, bye Luna, I guess I will see you around" Ginny said turning around and walking towards her friends.

"Why did you two look so scared, how horrible to that girl" Ginny said rolling her eyes as she walked ahead of them.

"Why were we scared!, there was bloody nothing there!" Ron said sounding creeped out.

Ginny suddenly stopped and looked back at them "of course you didn't see anything, they are only seen by people who see death, the weird thing is that I saw them" she said.

Ginny, Harry and Ron walked back to the castle and met Hermione in the common room and spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing.

*

At dinner Ginny had another letter from her Father, it told her to have her mirror at half past eleven and to be alone.

After what seemed like ages, Ginny was happy to finally be back in her bed holding her mirror and waiting.

Once it was time, the image in the mirror began to change and Ginny smiled when she saw her Father and Mother.

"Hello dear, how has school been?" her Father asked as he smiled into the mirror at her.

"Great, everyone is becoming more relaxed now that it is only a few more weeks until school is over" answered Ginny.

"Yes about that, the reason we wanted to talk to you, we have to see someone so for the first week of the holiday you will have to stay with Draco and your Uncle Lucius ok?" he asked.

Ginny nodded "sounds ok, what is it you are doing?, it's not dangerous again is it?" she asked remembering the last time her Father busted into the house with a broken arm and the time her Mother had a gash along her side.

Her Father sighed "don't worry Ginny, nothing bad will happen, it is completely safe" he reassured her but Ginny couldn't help but worry.

"It will only be a week, then we will see you again" her Mother said as she leaned closer to the mirror.

"Ok, just please be careful" Ginny said and both her parents nodded as they smiled warmly at her.

"We will, be good for your Uncle Lucius and Aunty Nacrissa, we will se you again when we get back, now go to sleep, it is getting late" her Mother said.

The image fazed out, Ginny put the mirror back in her trunk and went to sleep hopping that nothing bad was going to happen.


	11. End of Year

It was seven o'clock when Ginny was finally going down the stairs to the common room as she smoothed her hair that had to decide to be frizzy.

The whole school was in excitement today as everyone began to pack and went down to breakfast.

It was the last day of school, most people were in a rush to get everything ready but some people were smart enough to pack the night before.

Ginny however, was not one of those smart few, she had her trunk half packed and her hair would not go how she wanted it to.

She ran down the breakfast, when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, she went to sit next to them.

"Morning Ginny, can you believe, Ron and Harry haven't even packed yet" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ginny smiled, that figured, Hermione was one of the people who packed early "well, it will be their drama when they have to rush even more, I have half of my trunk packed and am doing the rest after I eat" she said.

Harry sighed "it wasn't our fault, we had detention with Snape because our potion exploded" he said sheepishly.

Ginny broke out laughing "what did you expect when you added to much boom slang" she said.

Harry glared mockingly at her for a moment before continuing with his breakfast, Ginny laughed more before eating.

At nine o'clock, Ginny went back up to her dorm and continued packing, the train was going to leave at eleven.

*

Once she was ready, Ginny and Hermione took their trunks down to the common room and waited for Harry and Ron.

Taylor had already left for the train, her and Ginny had hugged good bye and promised each other that they would write.

Suddenly, voices could be heard from the stairs to the boy's dorm before Harry and Ron came into view.

They went down to the train and talked about what the summer was going to be like, Ginny was a bit sad about Harry and his relatives who she found out were horrible.

They stepped on to the train and found a compartment at the back of the train, after putting their trunks to the side, Ginny looked out the window as the train started to pick up speed.

After a few hours, the compartment door opened to reveal Pansy and Daphne, they scowled at everyone in the compartment but smiled when they saw Ginny.

"Ginny, can we talk to you out here" Pansy said huffing slightly at everyone, Ginny stood up and walked out with them.

"Everything ok?" she asked, "yes, we just wanted to say goodbye in case we didn't see you at the station" said Daphne.

"And we wanted to make sure you were with Draco the first week so we could send you letters" said Pansy.

Ginny smiled as she hugged her two friends "Yes I am for the first week and we need to make sure to stay in touch" she said.

"Of course, we better go back to our compartment though, bye Ginny" said Pansy as she hugged her friend again.

"Bye" said Ginny as her friends walked back to their compartment waving at her, smiling, she went back into her own compartment.

When the witch with the trolley went passed they all brought some food and began to talk about quidditch as Hermione read.

"No Chudley Cannons are the best" Ron said loyally, even though the Chudley Cannons hadn't won a match in years.

Ginny snorted "Pudlemore United are even better than them" she said rolling her eyes as they continued to argue.

Once the train had stopped, they collected their trunks and said good bye and went to their families.

Ginny went to her Uncle Lucius who looked livid "were they your friends Ginny?" he asked in a cruel voice which surprised her.

"Yes, they are in Gryffindor" she said as Draco came to them, he looked uncaring as they walked out of the station.

"We will talk about this when we get back" Lucius said as he grabbed both her and Draco by their arms and apporated.

*

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius took Ginny into his study and began asking her questions about her friends.

Eventually Ginny couldn't take it and her anger rose "you were a Death Eater weren't you, I am not telling you about them" she said, her voice raised slightly.

"Yes I was, you are old enough to know now, life isn't all happy and sweet, things happen and you will tell me" he shouted.

"No, I can't believe you would follow such a cruel, sick, twisted freak like Voldermort" Ginny shouted.

Lucius scowled "you little brat!" he said as he smacked her across her face which sent her to the ground.

Ginny clutched her sore and quickly reddening cheek as tears prickled at her eyes, she looked up at her Uncle and saw him raise his hand again.

She felt blood trickle into her mouth from a cut on her lip, she was dragged onto her feet and his grip tightened painfully on her arm.

He dragged her to her room and shoved her in and closed the door, Ginny wiped the blood from her lip and wanted her Mother and Father to come back so badly.

(A/N I know that this chapter is shorter than the rest but I wanted to finish the whole first year tonight, I didn't like writing the last part so hopefully it isn't too terible, the next chapter will be the start of her second year, thanks for reading).


	12. Third Year

"Goodbye Mother, goodbye Farther" Ginny said kissing her parents at the station while the train whistle blew.

"Have a good year dear, we are still very sorry for leaving you with your Uncle" her Mother said.

When the train whistle blew again, Ginny quickly ran onto the train and searched for a compartment.

"Hey Ginny!" she heard from behind her, she turned around and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walk up to her.

"There should be a compartment at the back" said Hermione as they continued down to the end of the train.

They stopped at a compartment that only had a man in who seemed to be asleep, they went in and sat down.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Ron asked looking at the sleeping man, Hermione sighed "Professor. R. J. Lupin" she said pointing to his suitcase.

Ginny wasn't paying much attention to Ron and Hermione as she felt a sudden sting on her left arm.

She looked down and saw blood forming on the sleeve of her bright blue shirt, her eyes widened as she quickly covered the blood patch on her sleeve that was growing.

She quickly stood up "I will be right back" she said hurriedly and ran from the compartment to an empty corner in the train.

She was about to take out her wand when she heard Harry, she looked up and saw him run to her.

"What was that, something was wrong on your arm" he said concerned as he looked at the arm she was still covering.

"It's nothing Harry, please just leave me alone" Ginny said quietly but Harry shook his head.

"Let me see your arm" he said and Ginny tensed and backed away but he just walked closer, she was bout to say something but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"No Harry don't, let go of me" she said struggling to get free and trying not to wince as the pain in her arm increased.

It was no use as Harry pulled up her sleeve and his eyes went wide "what happened" he asked shocked as he saw purple bruises along her arm and a cut that was currently bleeding heavily.

Before she could answer, Harry took out his wand and began to stop the bleeding, he was very surprised that he knew the spell, he never remembered healing charms.

"Thanks" Ginny mumbled taking her arm back, Harry stood still for a moment until he grabbed her other arm and rolled up her sleeve.

"How?" he asked, shocked as he saw even more bruises across her other arm, Ginny quickly stepped back.

"It's nothing so leave me alone" Ginny said, she quickly barged past Harry and went to find Daphne and Pansy.

"Ginny wait I didn't..." he tried to say but was cut off when Ginny found the right compartment and closed the door behind her.

As the door slammed shut, Harry felt something in his stomach that made him feel sick, like something inside was missing.

Suddenly, a tug at his stomach made him fall to his knees and slightly towards the compartment.

Shaking his head and blaming the train, Harry went back to the compartment with Hermione and Ron.

"Where's Ginny, is everything ok?" Hermione asked when she saw that he came in alone, Harry sat next to her and sighed.

"Everything is fine, she went to see Greenglass and Parkinsen" he said knowing that he shouldn't tell anyone about what he saw until he spoke to Ginny properly.

*

"Draco told us what happened, we were so scared, how are you know?" asked Daphne and her and Pansy wrapped Ginny in huge hugs.

"Draco told you?" she asked as she winced, both girls quickly let go and let her sit down.

"Yes, we saw his black eye and refused to stop asking him what happened until he told us, he gave up around ten minutes after we began asking him none stop" Pansy said proudly.

"Well I'm fine now, I am just glad my parents came when they did, if they didn't, I would be a lot worse" Ginny told them, shuddering slightly at the thought.

Ginny began to tell them about what had happened over the summer and winced as they gasped at the worst parts.

By three o'clock, the witch with the trolley came past and they got some food and continued with the story.

When she had finished, both Pansy and Daphne were in tears and hugging her "I can't believe that happened" sobbed Daphne.

The rest of the afternoon passed with each of them talking about what Hogsmead was going to be like and what classes each girl decided to take that year.

Around five o'clock the train stopped, the girls looked out the window "that's weird, we must have broken down, it's still a few hours until we are suppose to be at Hogwarts" Ginny said.

Daphne and Pansy shrugged as they continued to look out of the window, suddenly, the train lurched and the lights went out causing a lot of screaming on the train.

Everything went cold, the three girls shuddered and looked out the window for anything but saw nothing.

Ginny was aware of the sudden rise in her stomach before a sudden pull that was so powerful it pulled her off her seat.

She quickly looked up with wide eyes and saw Pansy and Daphne rush to her "Ginny are you ok, what happened?" Daphne asked but Ginny could bearly hear her.

Ginny started to flinch and cry out in pain, Daphne and Pansy were so scared for her but didn't know what to do.

Suddenly everything stopped, Ginny sat up panting and looked around, Pansy was about to say something but Ginny quickly stood up and grabbed her wand.

"What's going on Ginny, you need to sit down until we can take you to Madam Pomfry" Pansy said but Ginny shook her head before flinching and crying out in pain again.

"I need to stop it" she said in a weak voice before running out of the compartment, Pansy and Daphne ran after her, each girl casting Lumos so they could see.

They ran down half the train, Daphne and Pansy calling Ginny and telling her to stop but she couldn't hear them.

All Ginny could hear was a woman crying and shouting "let go of my baby" and a baby's cry, she continued to run where her tug was telling her until she saw something black.

It was a caped creature that seemed to be floating, the only part of it's body showing was it's skeleton like hands.

It seemed to be doing something, Ginny looked around and saw Harry, the tug in her stomach grew so much that Ginny winced and something flared up inside her.

With out thinking or planning, the pressure that raised in her body let lose in a scream "expecto patronum!".

Her wand began to vibrate as more of the feeling that raised in her stomach transferred into her wand.

Before Ginny could think, a silver stream appeared out of her wand and took the form of a doe.

Ginny felt numb and was unaware of anything but the doe as in her mind she commanded '**help him**'.

She saw the doe bow at her before running full speed at the offending dementor and with out much effort managed to destroy it.

Ginny heard a gasp and lots of people call her name, they sounded so distant and sounded further and further away as her vision became blurry and she felt herself fall to the ground.

She saw lots of shadows before she heard a woman scream "no please, my baby" in a pleading voice until all sound had gone.

*

"Ginny, Ginny wake up" said a voice that was steadily getting nearer, Ginny groaned as she opened her eyes to see people kneeling over her.

"What's going on?" she asked, suddenly she jumped to her feet and ignored the sudden pain in her head.

"How is Harry, the dementor" she said but a kindly looking man put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's ok, he is fine, lucky if you ask me, another moment with that dementor and there could have been serious damage" he said.

Ginny looked on the seat and saw Harry rubbing his head and eating chocolate 'good' she thought, chocolate will help him.

"Young lady, how did you manage to do that?" asked the man, Ginny looked around and for the first time noticed everyone looking at her with interest.

In the compartment was; the man she guessed was a teacher, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daphne, Pansy and Draco although the last three looked like they didn't like the company but wanted ot see her.

"I don't know, I didn't even know that I knew that incantation, I just saw Harry and I don't recall much after that" she said.

"Remarkable, eat this, I need to go and talk to the driver" the man said before leaving the compartment, once the door was closed, Ginny was bombarded with questions.

Ginny winced and rubbed her head which made everyone be quiet "I don't know how" she said as she sat down and ate the chocolate that was given to her by the man.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you" Harry said standing up and holding his hand out for her, Ginny was unsure, she looked around and saw Draco glare at Harry but saw Pansy and Daphne roll their eyes and gesture for her to go.

To say Ginny was surprised was an understatement, two of her Slytherin friends were telling her to do it, with no need to think, she grabbed his hand and followed him out of the compartment.

"Listen, about before, I didn't mean to upset you, if you don't want to talk about it then I understand" he said, starting to babble but Ginny shushed him.

"I can tell you but you wont like it" she said but Harry shook his head, "I want to know, I want to help you" he said.

"Ok, it all started at the beginning of the holiday, my Uncle found out something and kept questioning me, when I didn't tell him anything he hit me and sent me to my room, this happened every day until......."

(Flashback)

(Thursday, three days before Bellatrix and Rudolf was suppose to be back.)

"Tell me you little brat" screamed Lucius as he grabbed Ginny painfully by the arm and flung her across the room.

Her head hit against the hard wooden floor as she cried out but Lucius didn't flinch as he walked closer to her.

Suddenly the door opened "Father, stop it" Draco said finally having enough of seeing his little cousin with bruises and cuts from his Father.

"Go back downstairs Draco, this has nothing to do with you" Lucius said coldly as he grabbed Ginny by the hair.

Draco growled "yes it does, unlike you, I care about Ginny and can't stand when you hurt her so stop before I make you" he said with courage that he definitely didn't have.

Lucius turned back to his son, he raised his first and struck "I said go back downstairs" he ordered.

Draco covered his eye and Ginny could tell it was going to be bruised as she tried to stand up and help him.

Draco was about to say something when two black flashes appeared in the room, one went straight to Ginny and the other to Lucius.

The black smoke that went to Lucius pinned him to the wall by his throat and the one who went to Ginny carefully lifted her up.

The smoke began to fade and Ginny saw her Father pinning Lucius and looking very vicious and her Mother carrying her.

"We told you to take care of her Lucius, how dare you!" Rudolf growled as he tightened his grip.

"Come on Rudolf, we need to take her home to help her" Bellatrix said worriedly as she looked down at her half conscious daughter.

Rudolf let go of Lucius and they apporated back to Lestrange manor "thank goodness Draco told us what was happening" was the last thing Ginny heard before falling into a deep sleep.

(End of Flashback)

Ginny was staring at her feet the whole time and looked up to see Harry close to tears as he watched her.

"That's terrible, come here" he said in a weak voice as he wrapped her in a hug, Ginny felt tears hit the top of her head from Harry as she hugged him back.

Harry held onto her tightly and securely, for the first time since the thing with her Uncle happened, Ginny let her tears flow, she felt safe again.


	13. The tug cannot be ignored

Once they arrived at school, news about what had happened on the train had spread through all of the houses.

Every time Ginny heard her name and the word dementor mentioned, which was a lot, she turned bright red.

People kept asking her questions but Ginny didn't know what to say, she felt numb and was barely aware of what she was doing when she did it.

Even the teachers were talking about it, apparently it was one thing to let out a stream of silver light but to actually have it create a form and a form so powerful that it actually destroyed the dementor was amazing.

She found out that the man was actually the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, their first lesson with him was great.

Draco didn't like him though, neither did Pansy or Daphne but Ginny thought he was great.

At the welcoming feast, there was another surprise, the new care of magical creatures was Hagrid.

Ginny had only met Hagrid a few times and thought he was nice, she rolled her eyes when ever Draco called him a mindless oaf.

Ginny woke up smiling and quickly got into her uniform, it had been three days since they arrived and today was their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

She went down to the common room and once again saw Harry on the couch looking into the fire, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Knut for your thoughts" she said sitting next to him and startling him which made her giggle as he pretended to be angry.

"It's nothing really, I am surprised to be back here, I thought for shore that I would be expelled" he said.

Harry had told Ginny what had happened the morning after they arrived and Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Harry the way you are going, it seems like you wanted to be expelled, honestly, it was a mistake" she said.

Harry smiled "your right, I should stop thinking about it" he said yawning and Ginny nodded.

"Of course I am right, you have known me a whole year now you should know that" she said pretending to be disappointed in him.

Harry snorted "shut it runt" he said teasingly and grinned as she gasped and kneeled up on the couch.

"You are such a meanie, I am taller than you now" she said as she looked down at him but saw him grin mischievously.

"Oh year, what about now" he said pulling at her legs, Ginny squealed in surprise as she fell on her backside on the couch.

"That was not fair" she pouted as she looked up at his smirking face, "who said anything about being fair" he said before standing up and chuckling as he heard her stomach growl.

"Let's get something to eat then" he said holding out a hand for her, Ginny smiled and took it as the two went down to breakfast.

*

The first three lessons were boring and taking forever as Ginny thought about how good fourth lesson was going to be with Hagrid.

They were all currently in Potions and waiting for the class to finish, Ginny looked over at Harry to see him constantly checking his watch.

She looked at his cauldron to see it nearly boiling over, she looked over to Snape and saw him looking down at some papers.

She reached over to Harry who was standing next to her and turned the heat on his cauldron down, Harry looked up and noticed it nearly boiling over and saw Ginny going back to her own potion.

"Thanks" he whispered, Ginny smiled and waved it off before adding shredded dragon scales to her potion.

Once the lesson was over, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and ran out of the room to Hagrids hut.

Both of them felt a surge in their hands but both ignored it as they laughed and continued to Hagrid's hut.

Once there, they saw him waiting for the students "hello Harry, Ginny, I've got something really great today" he said proudly.

They waited for everyone else and finally, they all began to go closer to the forest, it seemed like they were actually going in untill Hagrid turned and led them to a gate and told them all to go inside.

Hagrid whistled and cries were heard, Ginny thought they sounded a bit like eagle cries but gasped when she saw what they actually where.

They were Hippogriffs, Ginny shook her head, she had never heard about or seen a Hippogriff before but she was use to knowing things she shouldn't.

"Hagrid what is that?" asked Ron who sounded as shocked as Ginny felt, "it's a Hippogriff" she said.

Hagrid beamed "that's right Ginny, and there is more" he said proudly as more appeared behind him.

"Now who would like to stroke one?" he asked, everyone took a few steps back, unnoticed by Ginny and Harry.

Ginny was staring at the Hippogriffs happily and was unaware of everything around her and Harry was the same but instead of looking at the Hypogiff, was looking at her.

After Hagrid threw ferrets for the Hippogriffs, he turned around to see that, or so he thought, Harry and Ginny had walked forward.

"Excellent Harry, Ginny, which one of you would want to go first" he asked pleased, Harry and Ginny came out of their trance like state and looked behind them to see that everyone went backwards.

They both stuttered until Ginny found her voice "I am sure Harry would love to" she said stepping back slightly, she liked them but it was another thing to get close to them.

Harry's jaw dropped as he glared at her and she smiled sweetly back "no Hagrid, Ginny will go first" he said pretending to be polite.

Ginny looked slightly nervous as she saw the creatures "no no Harry, you can go first" she said putting on a fake smile.

Harry sighed when he saw the happy look Hagrid was giving the two and gave in "ok I will go first" he said before adding in a whisper so only Ginny could hear, "you are going to pay for this" which she smiled sweetly at.

He walked slowly to the creature and did as Hagrid instructed him, in no time, Harry was stroking the one Hagrid called Buckbeak.

"Good, he may let you ride him now" Hagrid said happily, Harry gulped as he jumped on the back of the Hippogriff.

He glared over at Ginny who was smirking and barely had time to get ready as Hagrid ordered Buckbeak to go.

Once in the air, the tug in Harry's stomach began to grow and was telling him to go back, he tried to ignore it but it was getting stronger.

Suddenly without warning, the tug became so great that Harry fell off of Buckbeak and began to pick up speed as he fell to the ground.

Sniggers from the Slytherins and gasps were heard, Harry was a few feet from the ground as he closed his eyes but nothing came.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was a few centimetres off the ground and unharmed, he was..... hovering.

He looked up and saw everyone looking at him shocked and saw Ginny with tears in her eyes as she ran to him.

"Harry, how did you do that" she asked but Harry just looked at her or a moment as the tug disappeared and a fluttery feeling appeared in his stomach.

"I don't think I did" he said as he continued to look at her, Ginny looked confused, he fell the last few centimetres and Ginny helped him up.

Before any of them could say anything more, Ginny was pushed out of the way as everyone crowded around Harry and asked him lots of question.

As Ginny began to disappear into the crowd, the tug came back, what he didn't know was that Ginny was feeling the same tug.

Hagrid's voice boomed over all of the excited chatter "let him have some room" he said and everyone took a few steps back.

Harry rubbed his head and looked around, the tug was telling him to look behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Ginny holding her book and looking worriedly over at the crowd.

Harry didn't say anything, he walked past everyone and straight to Ginny and hugged her, she gladly hugged back and Harry noticed, she was shaking with fear.

He looked back and saw everyone looking at them but he ignored it as he hugged his friend in silence.

*

By dinner that night, everyone knew about the lesson but what people were talking about the most was Harry and Ginny.

Rumours began to spread about them having a crush on each other but Harry and Ginny just laughed, they were just good friends.

One Hufflepuff was asking about it and Harry laughed as Ginny drank her juice "no we are just friends, I couldn't imagine being anything more" he said.

Without looking he picked up the pumpkin juice and poured it into Ginny's now empty goblet and cut her pork chop as he continued talking.

He stopped talking when the Hufflepuff looked at what he was doing and Harry stopped and Ginny took some strawberries from the serving plate next to her and piled them on Harry's plate.

They both looked at the Hufflepuff "what?, her favourite is pumpkin juice and she can never cut her pork chops" he said like it was completely normal.

Ginny looked as unfazed as him "and Harry loves strawberries but can never reach them" she said shrugging.

The Hufflepuff just gave them a knowing look before leaving them alone and talking to his friends and looking back at them.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked and he continued to eat his meal, "no idea" said Ginny.

They both went back to the common room and talked until they both fell asleep on the couch.


	14. Hogsmead

It had been four weeks into the school year when Hogsmead trips had began, however, Harry didn't get his permission slip signed.

"I could stay behind, I can go next time" Ginny said as everyone began to leave for Hogsmead.

Harry shook his head "I couldn't let you do that, go and have fun" he said, Ginny sighed "ok but I will come back early" she said in a tone that meant she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what he said.

Having heard the tone a lot of times before, Harry didn't say anything but smiled at her, they said goodbye and Ginny followed the others.

Harry stood there and watched her go before he couldn't see her anymore, for some reason, he felt a need to be with her, to hug her, to keep her safe.

He shook his head as he went back inside, they were just friends, he couldn't think like that, if Ginny knew, she wouldn't talk to him again.

He tried to ignore his feelings as he went back to the common room, he looked at the bulletin board and saw when Quiditch try outs were.

He wondered who was going to try out this year, he was hoping to be the seeker again and hoped that Fred and George would be the beaters again, they were the best at that position.

He spent most of the day doing homework and was overjoyed when he heard Ginny's giggle.

He ran to the window and saw Ginny and Hermione making a snow man, he looked closer and saw Ginny kneel down and brush the snow off Hermione's new cat Cruckshanks.

He smiled as he watched them and got a sudden idea as he ran down to the main entrance and snuck out onto the ground.

"The poor thing" Ginny cooed as she stroked the now puring cat, Hermione beamed as she kneeled down and stroked him too.

They both stopped as Hermione's hat suddenly floated off her head, both girl's eyes went wide as they stood up and looked around.

"Hello?" Ginny called in a shaky voice but no one was near them, she looked back at Hermione who looked very creeped out.

Ginny felt something poke her in the ribs and jumped "who's there?" she asked but again there was no answer.

Hermione took out her wand "either leave or show yourself" she said threateningly and pointed her wand around.

Both girls squealed when the wand was taken from her hand and was floating around before disappearing.

"Hermione lets g..aaaaaah" Ginny said but was cut off when she was lifted a foot off the ground.

She felt a pressure around her waist as she squirmed to get down before hearing a very familiar laugh.

Ginny's face went bright red as she struggled even more "Harry Potter you rotten git, put me down right now!" she screamed.

The laughing grew as Ginny was dropped and landed on her backside in the snow.

Harry's smirking face appeared looking down at her "Harry!" Hermione scolded but Harry just began to laugh again.

"That was brilliant, your faces were priceless" he said before feeling a sharp kick to his knee and falling into the snow.

Hermione huffed "I am going to find Cruckshanks, you scared him off" she said before walking away.

Harry was still in stitches on the floor when Ginny gave him another sharp kick which got his attention.

"You moron, that hurt!" she said rubbing her backside but Harry just smirked and laughed again.

"Aw did I give poor ickle Ginny a booboo" he cooed, Ginny shrieked with anger as she began to hit his chest.

Harry grabbed her wrists and watched in amusement as she struggled to get free "Harry let go" she said but Harry ignored her as he looked into her eyes.

Ginny stopped struggling and looked at him oddly, Harry quickly shook his head and let go of her as he stood up.

Ginny ignored him as he held out his hand "you are such a git" she said crossing her arms and refusing to look at him.

"Oh come on, it was a joke, think of it as payback for calling me a meanie the other day" he said grinning which made Ginny smile.

"Fine your forgiven but you are a meanie" she said, Harry shrugged, he didn't mind.

*

By the next weekend, news spread that Buckbeak was being sentenced to death for apparently bucking Harry off.

It was obvious that the Slytherins said that to spite Hagrid but to actually sentence an innocent creature to death was horrid.

Daphne , Pansy and Draco all denied saying anything but when Ginny got the descriptions of the unanimous witnesses, three of them fitted them perfectly.

Ginny had refused to speak with them since she found out, Daphne and Pansy tried to talk to her and say that everyone did it but she never listened.

When she woke up on sunday, she realised that it was Hogsmeade again, after today they couldn't go for another month so she wanted to make it count but was sad that Harry couldn't go.

When she was ready, she went down to the common room and met up with Taylor and Colin "ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, let's go" said Ginny smiling as they left the common room and went to the main entrance.

Once they were at Hogsmeade, they went to Zonko's to see what they could get.

After getting a few things, Ginny knew exactly what she was going to do with them, they all went to the three broomsticks and got a few drinks.

After half an hour they went to Honeydukes sweetshop and looked around, Ginny saw some liquorice wands that she thought might cheer Harry up a bit.

She looked at the lolly pops and felt sick when she read 'blood flavoured lollies' and stayed as far away from them as possible and tried not to think how they managed to get them to taste like blood.

Taylor and Colin went to get some chocolate frogs while Ginny brought some chocolate and liquorice wands.

When she was done she saw Neville, Seamus and Dean, smiling, she walked over to them.

"Hey" she greeted, they looked up and smiled as well, "Hey Dementor killer, having fun?" Seamus asked grinning.

Ginny ignored the name "ye but it would be more fun if Harry was here" she said looking back at Taylor and Colin who were laughing.

Dean shook his head "you two seem to be joined at the hip, the beginning of last year, you couldn't stand him" he said, a weird look in his eyes.

Ginny was about to say something when she felt a familiar tug on her stomach, she looked over her shoulder but saw nothing.

"Well it's just different, I better go now though, bye" she said before following Taylor and Colin out of the shop.

They began talking about the demetentors when Ginny heard a whisper "Ginny" and her tug grew.

She looked behind her and rolled her eyes when she realised that he was under his cloak again.

"I need to meet someone, I will see you guys later" she said, after they said goodbye, she went to one of the alley ways.

"Harry where are you?" she whispered, Harry's head appeared "Hi Ginny" he said cheerfully as he grinned at her.

"Harry, what are you doing, if you are seen here with no permission" she said worriedly but Harry just shook his head.

"Don't worry, I have this so calm down" he said gesturing to his cloak, Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I am heading back to the castle" she said barging past him but he stopped her, "please Ginny, I only just got here, lets go to Zonko's" he said pleadingly.

"Fine but be careful" said Ginny as she walked back to Zonko's with Harry, she was freaked out by the fact she couldn't see him.

In Zonko's, Harry looked at everything before going to the three broomsticks in a private booth and took off his cloak.

"Better?" he asked smiling at her, Ginny rolled her eyes "yes, it's creepy when I can't see you" she said taking a sip of her drink.

*

The rest of the day, Ginny and Harry stayed together and laughed as they went around the village.

At dinner, Hermione kept giving them a knowing look which Ginny just ignored, she didn't know why Hermione kept looking at them but thought better of asking.

She went to bed that night with her stomach turning, she was only away for Harry for half an hour and she already missed him.


	15. Quidditch

It was Ginny's thirteenth birthday, Harry was very frustrated that it was a very important quidditch game was on the same day.

Harry wanted to miss the game and spend the day with Ginny but it was an important game and there was no other seeker.

Ginny kept telling him that it was ok when he mentioned it but Harry didn't feel like it was ok.

That morning, he waited for her in the common room, he wanted to give her a present although she kept going red and saying not to when ever he talked about her birthday present.

Around ten o'clock, humming could be heard from the girl's dorm stairs, Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned as he saw Ginny.

"Happy birthday" he said from the couch, Ginny looked up and smiled when she saw him before walking over to the couch.

"Morning Harry, can't wait for quidditch, you being against Cho Chang and all, should be interesting" she said grinning.

Harry went slightly red, Cho was a great seeker but it was common knowledge that she had a crush on him.

"Don't bring that up, like I wasn't nervous enough" he said but suddenly smiled as he gave her the parcel.

Ginny began to unwrap it and gasped as she saw a lovely silver charm bracelet with three charms: a lion, witch hat and a large, sparkling G.

"I understand if you don't like it" Harry said suddenly going red as Ginny looked at it.

He laughed as Ginny grinned and hugged him fiercely "thank you, it's lovely" she said honestly, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

While she put the bracelet on, Harry touched his cheek where she kissed him and grinned as he felt the tug grow and a sudden need to kiss her lips.

"Harry, we better go to breakfast, you don't want to play an important game on an empty stomach do you?" she said standing up.

Still grinning slightly, Harry stood up and followed her to the great hall and had breakfast.

*

After breakfast, there was another two hours until Harry had to go to the changing rooms so he went for a walk around the lake with Ginny.

"I can't believe it is already November, pretty soon it will be December and christmas" Ginny commented as she looked up at the light clouds.

Harry nodded, he kept looking over at Ginny and wondered about the feeling he had in the common room, was it real.

Once they were by the forest, Ginny looked up as she heard a rustling, she stopped as Harry carried on walking, not noticing that she stopped as he thought.

Ginny looked into the trees and heard a growl, curious, she walked closer and looked around.

In a near bush, she saw glowing eyes, Ginny was about to leave when it left the bush and she saw that it was a dog.

"Aw, aren't you cute" she said as she walked closer to it, she kneeled down and began to stroke him.

The dog nudged her with his nose and liked her hand, Ginny gasped when he turned and she saw how thin he was.

"You poor thing, here" she said reaching into her bag and giving the animal some cookies that she took from the kitchens.

She giggled as the dog wagged his tail and began to eat them happily, she started to stroke him again, his fur was filthy yet soft.

"You poor puppy, are you a stray" she cooed and was shocked when the dog barked and looked at her like he understood her.

"What's your name?, you look like a fluffy" she said smiling, she giggled when the dog growled at the name.

"Ok, ok, maybe not, how about shadow, because of your fur?" she asked and the dog seemed to huff at the idea.

"Oh I know, Snuffles, that is so cute" she said grinning, the dog seemed to roll his eyes but made no noise of protest.

"Excellent, hello Snuffles, I like it" she said as she ruffled up the fur on his head making it stick up on end.

Snuffles jumped up on her and knocked her to the ground before licking her all over her face making her laugh.

"Ew gross, Snuffles stop" she laughed, he got up and wagged his tail at her, Ginny sighed as se smiled at him.

"No fair, your a meanie like Harry" she said wiping her face with her sleeve, the dog's ears seemed to pick up at that name.

"Just the other day, Harry pinned me to the snow as we were making snow angels and dumped snow on me, the git, I got him back though when I put a snake in his bed, harmless of course" she said giggling at the end.

Snuffles seemed to be listening to her with interest as he sat and watched her as she spoke.

Ginny looked over her shoulder when she heard Harry's voice "Ginny, Ginny where are you!" he called.

"In here Harry" she called as she stood up, a moment later a frantic boy ran into the forest and to her.

"Ginny, this forest is dangerous, what if you were hurt" he said looking at her fully making her roll her eyes.

"Harry, I was just stroking this dog" she said but when she turned around Snuffles was gone.

Harry looked over her shoulder "what dog?" he asked, Ginny looked up and wondered what had happened.

"I don't know maybe you scared him off with all your shouting" she said hitting his shoulder and grinning.

"Oh thats it" said Harry as he chased a laughing and shrieking Ginny out of the forest and up to the castle.

When they were gone, the dog walked back out of the bush and watched as the boy ran after Ginny.

*

Ginny cheered loudly on the stands as another goal scored to Gryffindor, she looked up at the end of the field where Harry was and saw him and Chang talking.

Surprisingly, Ginny felt a weak tug in her stomach and a very painful pang in her chest as she watched Chang flurt with Harry.

She began cheering louder as she tried to push the new feeling out of the way but it just got worse as she saw Harry laugh at something Chang was telling him.

A glint of gold appeared and both seekers stopped talking and flew after it, Chang was close but Harry easily took the lead.

"Go Harry!" Ginny and Hermione shouted as they waved their Gryffindor flags, Harry reached out his arm but the snitch evaided his grasp.

The two seekers circled the pitch, both kept just missing the little golden ball until a cheer broke out across the stands.

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch, 150 points to Gryffindor!" shouted Lee Jordan as the Gryffindors screamed and chanted Harry's name.

Harry grinned as he held up the snitch, he looked into the crowd and saw Ginny waving her flag and screaming as loud as she could as she smiled straight at him.

Harry had a sudden fluttery feeling in his stomach as he saw her smile at him, her eyes twinkling happily, it made him feel like he was in paradise.

He came to his decision.

*

Harry walked into the common room to load cheering, he looked around and saw that the Gryffindor's were celebrating.

He grinned as he went to find Ginny with only one thing on his mind and nothing was going to stop him.

His grin grew as he saw Ginny in the corner of the common room talking and laughing with Taylor.

She turned and smiled when she saw him, she quickly said something to Taylor and began to walk to Harry to hug him and say congratulations.

'This is it Potter, don't blow it' Harry thought to himself as he watched Ginny get close to him.

He began to get nervous about what he was going to do but the smile on her face reassured him that it was right.

Just as he got all his courage up, someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder, she turned around and began to talk to Dean.

Harry was inwardly cursing Dean and hoped something bad would happen to him as he began to walk closer to Ginny but stopped dead in his tracks.

Dean had leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips, cat calls and whooping was heard all over the room.

Harry's heart began to pound as a horribly painful feeling began to farm in his chest, he watched them and felt sudden rage and hurt.

"Harry" he heard behind him, he turned and saw Hermione looking at Ginny and Dean then at him sadly.

She was about to say something but Harry barged passed her and out of the portrait hole.

He didn't know where he was going nor did he care, he had to get away from her, from Ginny who was suppose to be HIS Ginny.

He found himself in an empty classroom and kept punching the wall until the pain was too much and he began to cry.

Images of Dean kissing Ginny threw around his mind, taunting him, mocking him, showing him what he wanted.


	16. Feelings

"That was such a great catch, no wonder Harry is seaker" Taylor said, Ginny agreed, Harry was briliant during the match.

They continued talking about the game when footsteps were heard coming closer to them, Ginny looked up and smiled as she saw Harry grinning at her.

"I am just going to talk to Harry for a moment" she said before walking over ot him to hug him and congratulate him.

She was half way to him when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Dean.

"Hi Ginny, there was something I wanted to tell you" he said looking nervous, Ginny thought he was so sweet.

"What's up Dean?" she asked as Dean began to stutter, he sighed "will you go out with me?" he asked.

Ginny was shocked, she didn't like Dean that way, she thought she liked Harry that way during the game.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I like someone else" she said feeling absolutely horrible as his hopeful expression disappeared and he looked sad for a moment.

"You like Potter?" he asked in a sort of growl, Ginny thought for a moment before nodding, she was about to say something but Dean leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes flew open, she was too shocked to move, she had just told him that she didn't like him like that and here he was taking her first kiss and ruining it.

After a moment, she heard cat calls and cheers and was so angry at Dean that she quickly pulled back and slapped him hard across his cheek causing people to gasp.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and glared up at him "how dare you!" she shouted.

"I thought that maybe you would change your mind" he said shrugging like he hadn't done anything wrong.

Ginny looked up and saw everyone looking at them then she turned back to him and narrowed her eyes again.

"I can't believe you, you big headed git, I just told you I liked Harry, how dare you kiss me" she said as she balled her hands into fists.

Dean smirked "well Potter has gone anyway" he said with a sick kind of pride, Ginny looked around and noticed that Dean was right.

"You sick, moronic, big headed, prat!" she shouted before punching him in the nose, she was shocked when she suddenly heard cheering.

She looked up and saw everyone watching them, she rolled her eyes and saw Hermione "where's Harry" she asked quickly.

"He just went out the portrait whole, I don't know where" she said feeling useless, Ginny sighed and with one more look at Dean clutching his bloody nose, she ran out of the portrait whole.

*

"Harry, Harry!" Ginny called as she looked around the castle, it was getting late and nearly everyone was in their common rooms.

She checked everywhere when suddenly she heard weeping from a classroom she passed.

She opened the door and saw Harry shaking with tears as he sat on one of the tables facing the wall, his back to her.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, Harry suddenly tensed but refused to look back at her "go away Ginny" he said in a cold voice.

Ginny felt very hurt at his words as she walked closer to him "no Harry, I need to talk to you about Dean" she said softly.

Harry gave a cruel laugh "what is there to talk about, you kissed and are probably going out now, I'm happy for you" he said, his voice filled with venom.

Ginny scowled as she moved to face him and saw that his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before facing the other way "I said go away Ginny, go see lover boy" he said.

Ginny felt her heart break "Harry you don't understand I..." she tried to explain but Harry cut her off.

"GO AWAY!" Harry screamed as he glared at her, Ginny felt tears prickle at her eyes and her chest go numb.

"Fine, stay here at sulk you annoying git!" Ginny shouted before running out of the room, Harry sighed and wiped at his eyes.

*

Once Ginny was outside and alone she let her tears flow, Harry was such a insensitive prat, she carried on walking and refused to think about him.

After a moment, she heard a familiar growl, she looked up and noticed that she was by the forest and saw glowing eyes.

She smiled slightly as she walked into the forest "hi Snuffles" she greeted as she saw the big black dog waging his tail.

Ginny sat on the ground and started stroking the dog "what happened to you Snuffles, Harry probably thought I was crazy, not that I care, he is a prat anyway" she said coldly.

Snuffles gave a questionable whine and tilted his head to the side which Ginny thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh it's nothing" Ginny said quietly, Snuffle made the noise again and put a paw on her lap as he watched her.

She sighed "well, after quidditch today, a boy, Dean Thomas asked me out but I don't like him that way, I like Harry that way, anyway, Dean kissed me when I told him I didn't like him in front of Harry, Harry went off and after I told Dean off I went to find him, he ended up screaming at me to go away" she said beginning to cry again.

Snuffle wined sadly and rested his head in her lap as she stroked him and wiped at her eyes.

After about five minutes, Ginny managed to stop her tears, Snuffles licked her hang gently and she smiled down at him.

"Oh I just remembered, I went to the kitchens and got something for you from the house elves" she said as she reached into her bag.

She took out a magic container, inside was a steak, Snuffles began to drool as he looked at the huge steak.

"Here you go boy" she said as she put the container next to Snuffles, he immediately began choeing it.

*

"Harry James Potter you insensative prat!" Hermione scowlded when she found out what had happened when Ginny found Harry.

"What? I am sure she would much rather spend time with her boyfriend anyway" he said bitterly.

Hermione rolled her eyes "she doesn't have a boyfriend you moron" she said starting to get annoyed.

Harry looked at her confused "but what about Dean, they kissed" he spat as he remembered what happened in the common room.

Hermione sighed "boys!, honestly, Dean asked Ginny out but she didn't see him that was but he kissed her anyway, after a moment she slapped him and they argued and she ended up punching him and breaking his nose saying that she didn't like him, she liked you!, don't know why though" she said.

Harry's jaw dropped as he hoped what he was hearing was correct "so when Ginny went to see me, she wanted to tell me that she liked me and I screamed at her to go away" he said and Hermione nodded.

"I need to go find her" he said suddenly as he jumped from the desk, "check outside, I saw her go out there" Hermione said.

Harry nodded before running out of the class room and down the stairs to the main entrance.

He ran around for any sign of her but he couldn't see anything, he heard a giggle from the forest and ran.

"Ginny!" he called and saw Ginny stroking a dog and laughing as it licked her face, she looked over her shoulder and scowled as she saw him.

When he reached her, she jumped up and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm "Harry you horrid prat, let me go" she said.

"Ginny listen to me i'm sorry" he pleaded but she shook her head "it's too late for that you prat" she said slapping him.

She turned around and noticed that Snuffles was gone, shaking her head, she began to walk off but stopped when she heard Harry.

"Will you go out with me" he said, shocked, Ginny turned around and saw him with a pleading expression on his face.

He walked closer to her and leaned down slightly so his lips brushed hers, Ginny leaned up and closed the difference as they kissed.

It was nothing like Dean, Harry was gentle and Ginny loved it as her eyes fluttered closed.

Both their eyes widened as a red, blinding light surrounded them, as they separated the flash faded.

"What was..." Harry was about to ask but stopped when they both fell to the floor.


	17. Bonds

**"Where am I?" **Ginny asked as she looked around, all she could see was white.

**"Back so soon?"** a man's voice asked, Ginny immediately recognised it from her first term at school.

**"Why am I here again, what happened?"** she asked trying to remember what had happened before she woke up in the white room.

**"So many questions from one who is suppose to be very smart, but I guess I should explain, you are here because the second part of the prophesy has been completed"** he said.

Ginny sighed, she was even more confused then she had been before he said anything** "the prophesy was split in to two; light and dark, happy and sad, good and bad or in this case, girl and boy" **he explained.

**"I kissed Harry, does that mean that this prophesy you keep mentioning involves him?"** asked Ginny.

**"Yes, when you kissed, you completed the second part and sadly the power was too much for your young bodies, so to answer your first question; you are in your school hospital wing, unconcious"** the voice said.

Ginny thought for a moment until another voice broke the silence **"hello?"**, Ginny gasped, it was Harry.

**"Harry where are you?"** she asked as she looked around her but she was the only one in the room.

**"I don't know, I am in a weird white room, are you ok Ginny?" **he asked but before Ginny could speak, they heard the voice again.

**"Don't be scared young ones, Harry is mearely on the other side of the bond and now it is complete, I can let him through" **it said.

Suddenly, Harry appeared in the light and ran straight to Ginny and hugged her tightly **"are you ok?"** he asked, Ginny nodded as she hugged him.

**"You will both learn more when you are older, for now, you are both just babies and should explore your new bond"** the man said.

**"Wait, how do we get out of here?"** Harry asked but heard a chuckle, **"little one, you both need to be at piece"**.

Before they could say anything the voice was gone **"Ginny, what is all this?"** Harry asked, Ginny shrugged, she never knew what that voice meant.

**"Ginny, while we are alone, I wanted to say sorry again for what I did, I should of listened to you"** said Harry.

**"It's ok Harry"** Ginny reasured him but Harry shook his head,**"no it's not ok, I screamed at you"** he said.

**"Harry I forgive you, although it did hurt when you were telling me to go away"** Ginny admitted.

Harry sighed as he hugged her **"I should of just let you speak, I am so sorry"** he said.

Red smoke surrounded them causing them both to choke before they opened their eyes.

Gunny winced as her vision focused and she looked around to see the familiar hospital wing.

"Ah, I see you both are finally awake, we were starting to get worried" said an old man.

Ginny looked up and saw Dumbledore walking over to them, she looked at the bed on her left and saw Harry rub his head.

"When I saw the light, I hardly believed it, something so powerful created by two children so young, the surge of it nearly scaring you" said Dumbledore.

"What happened sir?" Harry asked, Dumbledore looked slightly shocked, "you don't know?, well it was a bond of light that wrapped you two together, very rare and special to see" he explained.

"So what did it do?" Ginny asked as she sat up in the hospital bed, "That, I don't know, you will have to solve it yourself, all bonds are different and unique" Dumbledore explained.

"I suggest you two rest, I will see how you are doing in a few hours" he said before leaving the hospital wing.

"Harry did you have a weird dream about us in a white room?" Ginny asked unsure, Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean it wasn't a dream, what do you think the bond is about?" he asked as he tried to hide his wince as he sat up.

**"Oh Merlin, stop pretending it doesn't hurt"** Ginny thought as she got comfy, she was suprised when Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry for not crying out in pain" he said sarcastically before Ginny gasped "did you hear me then?" she asked.

"Of course I am not deaf" he said, confuced by Ginny's horror struck look.

"Harry, I didn't say that, I thought it" she said slowly, Harry looked at her for a moment **"can you hear me?"**he thought and Ginny nodded.

"Wow that is so cool, I wonder what else this bond means" he asked grinning but flinched as he felt a sudden smack on his arm.

"Did you just do that?" he asked rubbing his arm, he took Ginny's expression as a yes, he thought about piching her arm and smirked when he heard her squeal.

"Harry I did it by acsident, that was on purpose" she said childishly as she rubbed her arm where she felt a pinch.

Harry looked at her innocently "Ginny I would never" he said but grinned when he saw her roll her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them with two bottles "this will help you sleep so you can heal quicker" she said as she forced the potions down their throats.

They began to feel dizy before falling asleep.

*

"Ginny wake up, we are alowed to leave" said Harry as he shook Ginny's shoulder, she mummbled something and turned away.

"Ginny wakie wakie" he said again as he shook her harder "ok ok, I am awake" she said groggily before sitting up.

Harry was already ready to leave as he waited for her, within a few minutes, they both left the hospital wing.

"Morning already, how long was I asleep?" she asked stretching as they went to get some breakfast.

"Well we both slept for about two weeks, christmas holidays actually started yeaterday, I woke up a few hours before you" Harry said.

Ginny's jaw dropped, they were asleep for two weeks, that bond must have been really strong.

They ate breakfast, glad nowone actually knew the reason they were in the hospital wing.

However, news about what happened in the common room had spread like wild fire and people kept asking them what had happened after Ginny left.

Once a Ravenclaw was told, the whole school seemed to know by the afternoon, Ginny rolled her eyes whenever Cho Chang glared at her and Harry would glare back and put an arm securely around Ginny's waist.

By dinner, Harry and Ginny even heard the teachers talking about it and madam Pomfrey refuced to heal Dean's brused eye when she heard what happened but of course she healed his broken nose.

Dean kept glaring at Ginny and Harry but it wasn't very fretening with the purple bruise under his left eye.

Harry laughed "I guess I should never get on the wrong side of you then Ginny" he said grinning.

Ginny laughed and nodded "you deffinetly shouldn't or you mund end up looking like that Potter" she said meaning Dean's face.

Harry gasped in mock horror as they walked outside for some fresh air "you wouldn't hurt your new boyfriend would you?" he asked.

"Maybe" she said teasingly, Harry gasped again before grabbing her around her waist and tickling her.

"Ha-Harry!" Ginny squealed as she tried to get out of her laughing boyfriend's grip.

"Surrender" he ordered over her laughter as they fell to the ground, Ginny shook her head "never" she said dramatically between her laughter.

Harry contiued tickling her until she shouted "I give!", Harry smirked as he stood up and helped her up.

He was about to say something when Ginny smeared snow in his face and burst out laughing before running away.

"Your going to pay for that" he threatened as he chassed after her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and being playful until it was time to go to the common rooms.

Ginny and Harry sat by the fire and read, Harry occasionely peaking at Ginny and grinning, he was so lucky.


	18. Christmas Day

"Harry wake up!" said Ginny as she shook Harry's shoulder but he wouldn't wake.

She sighed, she had been trying to get him up for about five minutes but so far was unsuccessful.

It was christmas morning, there was presents downstairs and Ginny was stuck waking up her boyfriend who refused to eknoledge the living.

She had one more plan before giving up, smirking she clossed her eyes and thought really loud in her head **"Harry get up right now!"**.

Harry screamed as he woke, unfortunitly as he jumped up, he lost his balance and fell off of his bed.

Ginny burst out laughing as she saw Harry spreawled out across the floor, Harry narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up.

He ginned as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Givevra Lestrange, you better have a good excuse for that" he said tightening his grip.

Ginny looked at him like he was an idiot "presents of course" she said dramatically like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Harry chuckled as he let her go "I guess that'd good enough" he said, Ginny grinned as she grabbed his wrist pulled him down the stairs.

"How could you choose today to sleep in Harry?" asked Seamus pretending to be disapointed.

"I forgot, I have been really tired since the Hospital wing" he said as he sat down on the couch next to Ginny.

"I would be too if I was knocked out by one of the branches from the whomping willow" he said before grabbing one of his boxes.

Harry inwardly smiled, Dumbledore had told everyone that the reason him and Ginny were in the Hospital wing was because they were hit by the whomping willow during a detention.

Harry thought that it was better than people finding out the truth and asking questions, he and Ginny didn't even fully understand it all.

They began to open their presents and talked about what they were going to do that day.

*

During breakfast, Harry got a note from Lupin telling him to meet him in his office.

He said goodbye to Ginny before going to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office and seeing Professor Lupin at his deask.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked, Lupin looked up and smiled "yes Harry, please sit down" he said.

Harry sat at the chair as Lupin stood up and walked to his shelf and put a few papers away.

"How you have been feeling since your acsident?" he asked, "fine" Harry said shrugging.

"What I was wondering was how did you get that close to the whomping willow during your detention?" Lupin asked.

Harry stuttered for a moment until he heard Lupin chuckle "you are so much like your Father" he said fondly.

Harry smiled at his words "you look just like him, except your eyes, you have your Mother's eyes" he said.

Lupin began telling Harry stories of his Father and Mother when they were in school, Harry listened and laughed about how his Father use to be.

*

Ginny walked into the forest and smiled when she heard the familiar bark of Snuffles.

"Hi Snuffles" she said as she stroked him, she reached into her bag and took out some food for him.

Snuffles barked happily and ate, Ginny sat down next to him and continued to stroke his mattered fur.

After half an hour of playing with Snuffles, Ginny was wondering how Harry was, **"Harry" **she thought.

**"Hey Ginny, you ok?"** she heard Harry's voice in her head, **"ye, you?"** she asked.

**"Ok, I'm still with Lupin, he knew my Mum and Dad"** Harry said in a happy tone, Ginny smiled as she heard him tell her one of the stories that Lupin told him.

*

During dinner, Ginny sat with Harry and Ron as they talked about Remus Lupin, they found out that he was friends with James Potter at school.

Just as Harry was going to pull a cracker with Ginny, they heard a cough and looked up to see Draco Malfoy.

"I am surpriced that you are celebrating Potter, seeing as Black is loose" he said crossing his arms.

"What had Black got to do with me?" Harry asked, annoyed that he had to talk to Malfoy.

"You don't know, well you can find out yourself" he said seeming happy as he walked to the Slytherin table.

"What do you think he meant?" asked Harry, Ginny shrugged as they went back to eating and talking.

(A/N sorry this is so short, the next chapter should be on today)


	19. Sirius Black

Over the last two weeks since Christmas, Harry and Ginny couldn't find anything else with their bond.

In the lessons that they didn't have together, they were thakful that they could just talk using the bond.

Ginny was currently in Ancient Runes as Harry was in Divination, Ginny was sitting with Hermione.

**"So how are you going to die this week?"** she asked Harry teasingly, every week Harry's teacher found a new way for him to die.

**"This week, I am suppose to be crushed to death by a ton of heavy books"** he said, his thoughts filled with sarcasim.

**"Well it's a good reason to stay out of the librery"** Ginny said and felt Harry grin into his book from where he was.

**"I should tell Hermione when she want's us to go to the librery"** he said making Ginny try and stop her laughter.

It would not look good if she burst out laughing at nothing in the middle of lesson, there was no way she could explain it with out telling the truth or sounding like she went crazy.

**"How is Acient Runes?"** Harry asked as he pretended to listen and looked in his book.

**"Boring, I already know this stuff but I bet it is better than Divination"** she said as the Professor droaned on.

**"I still don't know why I took this lesson, it was suppose to be easy, another one of Ron's great ideas" **he told her rolling his eyes slightly.

Ginny smiled into her translation book and continued to listen to her Professor, it was the last lesson of friday and Ginny couldn't wait to relax.

Once the class was over, Ginny went to the common room and sat by the fire to read her book.

"Hey Ginny" she heard, she looked over her book to see Taylor, "hi" she said smiling at her friend.

"You hear what happened in Divination in your year yet?" she asked as shesat down next to her.

"No what happened?" Ginny asked as she closed her book and turned to face her.

"Well apparently Harry is going to be killed by the grim but Hermione didn't believe it and argued with the Professor, she threw a crystal ball and stormed out of the room" she told her.

Ginny's jaw dropped, that didn't sound like Hermione, she knew that Hermione had a time turner so it was no surprise that she was in both her's and Harry's lessons.

*

Harry ran into his dorm in anger, he was in Hogsmeade when he heard about Black, he hated him, he was the reason his parents were dead.

Trying to calm down, he went to his trunk and took out the maruarders map and looked for people to try and keep his mind off Black.

After an hour he was shocked to see the name 'Peter Petigrew', he was suppose to be dead, Black murdered him.

Harry quickly stood up from his bed and went to where the name was on the map, it was too late to be out of the common room but this was important.

**"Harry what's wrong, I feel rage from you"** he heard Ginny's worried voice in his head.

**"It's fine Ginny, I am just going out for a moment"** he told her and read the map as he walked down the corridor.

He saw the name 'Peter Petigrew' pass him on the map but he saw nothing, he heard footsteps and quickly turned the light of his wand off.

"Harry?" said Lupin as he cast Lumos, Harry looked up and saw Lupin look at him questionably.

"Sorry Professor, I was just going to the common room" he said but Lupin didn't look like he believed him.

"Come to my office Harry" he said before walking the opposite direction, Harry sighed as he followed her.

When they were in the office, Lupin looked over the map Harry had "Harry, did you realise that if Black got this then it would be a map to you" he said.

Harry shrugged, he didn't actually think about that, he suddenly felt stupid that he didn't think of it.

Lupin began to talk to Harry as they sat down at his desk, he told him about seeing Peter Petigrew on the map, Lupin was shocked as they continued to talk.

After about ten minutes Harry started to feel weird, his mind became fuzzy for a moment before his heart started to pound against his chest.

**"Ginny are you ok?"** he asked as he felt a wave of terror and panic from her, he started to worry even more when he didn't get a reply.

**"Ginny"** he said again as the terror increased, he felt her try and talk to him but he couldn't under stand.

**"It's Sirius Black...... shreaking shack"** was all that he understood, her voice was laced with fear before Harry felt her presense in his mind fade slightly.

He quickly stood up "Harry, what's wrong?" Lupin asked as he stood up aswell, Haryr barely heard him as he heard Ginny's scream in his mind.

"Ginny is in danger, Sirius Black, I think they are in the shreaking shack, I have to help her" he said desperatly.

Lupin looked worried "what makes you think that?" he asked trying to calm him.

"It's hard to explain, it's the bond, I feel it and she said something about Black and the shreaking shack before she screamed, she feels weak" he said frantically.

Lupin looked unsure for a moment but blocked it "let's go" he said and they both ran out of the office, Harry hoped that he wasn't too late.

*

**"It's fine Ginny, I am just going out for a moment"** he told her, Ginny sighed as she sat up in her bed.

She didn't think he was telling the truth, maybe if she went with him she could help.

She quickly got changed and consentrated on where Harry was but stopped when she saw something out of the window.

Snuffles was out side and looking up at her and barking loudly, she picked up her wand and carefully walked out of the common room and down the grand staircase.

She was being careful not to be seen, maybe Snuffles knew where Harry was and she could help him.

When she was outside, she ran to Snuffles and stroked him "what's wrong Snuffles, have you seen Harry?" she asked.

Snuffles barked and ran towards the forest, Ginny ran after him as fast as she could through the dark.

Once they were in the trees, Snuffles suddenly stopped, Ginny stopped behind him and waited for him to do something.

Snuffles turned around and leaped at her, shocked, Ginny didn't have enough time to do anything as he snatched her wand.

Snuffles jumped off her but when Ginny sat back up and rubbed her head, the dog transformed into a man.

The man looked at her and Ginny gasped as she reconised him from the wanted posters, it was Sirius Black.

He walked closer to her as she quickly scrambled backwards, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Can't have you telling the whole school I am here" he said as he dragged her towards the whomping willow.

Ginny tried to struggle against him but he was very strong **"Ginny are you ok?" **she heard in her mind.

She was so stupid why didn't she think of the bond, she needed to tell Harry that he was not safe.

**"Ginny"** she heard again but the sudden emotion that rushed over Ginny made her weak.

**"Harry, it's Sirius Black, he was Snuffles, it's not safe, he is taking me to the shreaking shack" **she managed to say before Black took her down the hole next to the whomping willow.

She screamed as she fell down the hole but didn't have much time to recover as Black began to pull her again.

She thought about what might happen, this man would kill Harry, what had she done.


	20. In the Shreaking Shack

Harry ran out of the castle with Remus, he kept trying to talk to Ginny or get anything from her but she was too weak.

A sudden noise got there attention "honestly Ron, it was your fault that we got the detention, don't blame me" Hermione said in a huff.

Her and Ron were walking away from one of the greenhouses when they saw Harry and Lupin.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he saw the panicked look on Harry's face, "Ginny's in danger, Sirius Black has her" he said.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened "we will help" Hermione said before anyone could say anything.

Harry looked like he was about to say something so Ron quickly added "Ginny's our friend too" which made Harry sigh and look up at Lupin.

"This is very dangerous so if you come so stay behind me" he said sternly and everyone nodded as they ran towards the whomping willow.

They climbed down the hole and walked down the passage way until they found a door, Lupin opened it quietly and went through.

The other three followed him, he looked around the building and Harry wondered why he saw regret in his eyes as the Professor took in the room.

The building was big, Harry hoped that they could find Ginny quickly, **"Ginny"** he tried again but got no answer.

They walked up the stairs and seperated to look in all the rooms faster, Harry clenched his teeth as he went into another room with out Ginny in it when Hermione ran over to him and Lupin.

"I just looked into a crack in a door and saw Ginny, I couldn't see if anyone else was there" she said.

Harry rushed to the room Hermione showed them and opened the door, Ginny looked up and panic flashed across her face.

"Harry it's a trap, run" she said but before Harry realised what he was saying he was pushed with Ron and Hermione into the room.

(Ginny and Sirius)

"Let go!" Ginny screamed as she tried to get her arm loose , she kicked Black in the shin and he cried out in pain.

He yanked her closer and glared at her but Ginny could see something in his eyes "don't do that, I don't want to have to kill two people tonight" he threatened and carried on walking, dragging her along.

Once they were in the building he took her up a set of stairs and took her into the end room.

He preformed the leg locker curse and lowered her gently onto the floor before closing the door.

He put her wand in his pocket and looked out of the window for a moment before looking back at Ginny.

"For what it's worth, I liked what you did to that Dean Thomas, no boy should do what he did" he said trying to get her to talk.

Ginny looked up and scowled "sais the man who killed twelve innocent muggles and his best friends" she said coldly.

Sirius chuckled slightly "you are just like Lily, no surprise that Harry's your boyfriend, strong and fierce even when you have no way out of things" he said.

Ginny's skin crawled as he talked about the Potters like he didn't kill them or isn't trying to kill Harry.

"What makes you think that Harry will know I am here?" she asked as she glared up at him.

He grinned "I have no doubt that he knows, my friend told me that you had a bond which meant that you are probably talking to him right now" he said smugly.

Ginny hesitated, she actually couldn't talk to Harry, she was too weak with emotions and her mind was too clouded with anger.

"Fine then how do you expect him to know how to get in here" she asked after a moment.

"Well if you haven't told him yet then my friend will lead him" he said, smugness surrounded his features.

"Ok so why tonight, why not back when I first met you and Harry came, you hid, then there were other times that you saw Harry" she said.

Black shook his head and sat down in front of her "well it had to be planned, you see we have been planning this for a while, he got Harry on his own and I create some way for him to come here, what a better way than you so I made you think that Harry was in trouble and like Lily, you head head first into danger with out even thinking, I could use your wand to transform back" he said.

Ginny was shocked at what she just heard, she was the reason Harry was going to die "so you planned to meet me back before christmas?" she asked.

Black's grin grew "no I was just passing when you saw me, I was planning on running away until you began talking to me and stroking me, then the other times you seemed upset and needed to talk to some one, I was always told that my dog form was comforting back when I was in school" he said.

"Ok last question, who is your friend?" she asked as continued to try and move her legs.

"No point Ginny, you need a wand to get out of the curse, if you want to know though, it's Remus Lupin" he said almost smirking as she stopped struggling and looked at him shocked.

"But he's a Professor, Dumbledore wouldn't hire someone he didn't trust" she said, her eyes wide and a sudden feeling to punch the smirk off the man's face.

"Well there is nothing untrustworthy about Remus" he said, Ginny began to move her legs again but was annoyed when it didn't work.

She tried concentrating hard but she still couldn't talk to Harry, when Black stood up and went out of the room she closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind of all distractions.

She gasped as and her eyes shot open as voices went off in her head.....

**"Oh really Severus, you can't give a child a detention for that" she heard Dumbledore say before hearing Snape sigh.**

**Losing control of her mind she began to hear new voices "Seamus I really don't think we should be out of our common room, what if we get caught?" came Lavender's voice.**

**"Don't worry Lav, if we do get caught, it wont be for being out, it will be for being in the astronomy tower" Seamus replied followed by giggling.**

**Feeling suddenly sick, Ginny tried to concentrate on Harry and within a moment she could hear footsteps rushing through grass.**

**"Ginny's our friend too" she heard Ron's voice followed by a sigh, after a pause she heard Lupin's voice "This is very dangerous so if you come so stay behind me" he said before running could be heard.**

Ginny was panting as she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, surprised when she saw Black sitting in front of her again, smirking.

"I take it that they are coming then, good" he said as he studied her face and eyes, he stood up quickly and walked over to the closed door.

A noise was heard below them "and that will be them" Black said as he took out her wand from his pocket.

They listened carefully and heard all the rooms being checked, Ginny struggled and shouted "Harry don't, Lupins with him!" but it just made Black chuckle as he silenced the room.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry looked relieved to see her "Harry it's a trap, run" she said but before he did anything, Lupin appeared behind him holding Hermione and Ron by their arms and pushed them all in.

Once inside, Lupin locked the door and walked over to Black looking annoyed "Sirius, you brought an innocent girl in this?" he asked in a stern voice.

"She had a wand and she trusted Snuffles" he said sheepishly, Lupin rolled his eyes and looked back at everyone.

"We finally have him Remus, we can finally kill him, after twelve years we can finally have our revenge" Black said happily.

Lupin walked forward and pointed his wand out "I want everyone's wands" he said, they looked at each other but once the wand was pointing at Ginny they quickly gave in.

"Good, couldn't have you doing anything until we are finished" he said before walking back over to Black.

"Let's get this over with, I can't wait any longer" Black said as he walked closer, "no, if you are going to kill Harry, you have to kill me first" Ginny said as she closed her eyes and the bond on her legs broke.

She stood in front of Harry and looked at the two men coldly "you were right Remus, she is just like Lily, fiery even in the face of danger and as far as she knows death" Black said amusedly.

Remus smiled warmly like he wasn't about to commit murder "yes, that is why their bond is so special but don't worry Ginny, Harry isn't the one who is going to die tonight" he said.

"Then who?" she asked refusing to move away from Harry.

"Peter Petigrew" Sirius shouted as his smirk grew.

(A/N sorry everytime I tried to put this up it just went back to the same)


	21. Peter Petigrew

"Peter Petigrew, but he's dead" Harry said as they all looked at the two men in shock.

"No he wanted people to think he was dead, he was the real secret keeper" Sirius said as he walked closer.

"How, they found his finger and there was witnesses" Hermione said, Black sighed and looked back at Lupin who nodded.

"We were all animagi and his form was a rat, when I cornered him he pretended to be the one who cornered me and with his wand behind his back, blew up the street, he then cut off his finger so people would think he was dead and transformed" he explained.

"If what you are saying is true and you want to kill Petigrew then where is he?" Ginny asked, not believing him.

Sirius pointed to Ron's bag "the little rat is cowering in your friend's bag" he said, everyone looked at the bag and Ginny suddenly felt like he was telling the truth.

"Give him your bag Ron" she said, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care.

"Ginny, you don't actually believe him do you?" Harry asked shocked , Ginny nodded.

"I don't know what it is but I just feel like we should believe him, something is telling me that what they are saying is true and that there is something wrong with Scabbers" she said.

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding as well "Ron give him the bag" he said, Ron looked even more shocked but pushed the bag across the floor over to Black.

Black opened the bag and picked up a quivering rat by the scruff of it's neck, he pointed Ginny's wand at it and muttered a curse.

The rat began to twitch madly before Black dropped him on the floor, his expression showed he took pleasure on hopefully hurting it when he dropped it.

Scabbers began to grow and lose more of it's fur, suddenly a man stood where Scabbers once was.

Black and Lupin pointed the wands they were holding at the man as he looked around him, his eyes widened as they settled on Black and Lupin.

"Remus, Sirius, my old friends" he said like he was greeting someone that he hadn't seen in ages before quickly trying to run out of the room.

Black quickly threw the small man back in the room and used a locking spell on the door, Pertigrew saw Harry and ran to him.

"Harry, you look so much like your Father, James, we were the best of friends, he would spare me, he wouldn't have killed me" he said frantically but Lupin pulled him back.

"How dare you speak to Harry, how dare you speak about James, you sold James and Lily to Voldermort, our friends, how could you!" Lupin said as he jabbed him in the neck with his wand.

"I had no choice, you have no idea what powers the dark Lord Possesses, he gave me no choice" he said cowering.

"Everyone has a choice Peter, we would have rather died then betray our friends, now you will finally be killed!" shouted Black as he raised his wand.

"No!" Harry shouted, Black and Lupin looked back at him "Harry, this man is the reason your parents are dead" Lupin said.

"Yes but I don't think they would want their friends to be killers, take him up to the castle and you are free, then the dementors that have been after Sirius can take him" he said.

A whine was heard from Petigrew, Sirius and Remus looked at each other and thought for a moment before agreeing.

Remus cast a stunner at Petigrew and levitated him out of the building, Sirius went to Ginny again gave her the wand.

"Sorry about dragging you in here, it seemed the only way to get Petigrew with out hurting any of you" he said.

Ginny smiled "it's ok, it is true though, your dog form is comforting" she said grinning slightly as Sirius chuckled.

They went through the passageway and through the hole, Remus was waiting for them with Petigrew levitating next to him.

As they walked back to the castle Ginny suddenly realised "Professor, how did you know that Petigrew was alive?" she asked.

"Well I was out in the forest one night and saw a familiar black dog, I was going to turn him in but he told me what happened under veritacirium and we planned, Petigrew was on the map and I had to pretend I didn't know" he said.

"You were in the forest, during your transformation, I heard that animals are safe around werewolves during a full moon" she said.

Remus suddenly stopped and looked at her with wide eyes "how did you know?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged "your symptoms and the fact you were always missing lessons around the full moon" she said.

They began to walk up to the castle again and when they were close, Sirius turned back into Snuffles.

Once inside the castle they went to Dumbledor's office and knocked on the door, after they heard his voice, they walked in.

Dumbledore's smile dropped when he saw Petigrew "what's happened?" he asked.

After Remus told Dumbledore what had happened, he stared at Petigrew shocked "we will put him in one of the towers and call the Minister, were is mr. Black?" he asked.

Remus pointed his wand at Snuffles and Sirius appeared again, after an hour the Minister arrived.

"This cannot be true, the Ministry never makes mistakes" he said as Dumbledore lead him to the tower, when they got back he was as shocked as Dumbledore.

As the adults talked, Ginny and Harry went out of the office and talked "Ginny, I was so worried, are you definitely ok?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I am fine, he just took me into the Shreaking Shack" she said as he hugged her.

When the Minister came back out, Petigrew was being taken away and was going to receive the kiss.

Ginny shuddered as she thought about someone getting their soul sucked out of them, Harry put his arm around her securely.

They went back into the office to see Remus and Sirius talking by the desk, both smiling madly.

"Harry, Sirius is released and can walk around free now" he said happily, Harry smiled as he watched them talk.

They spent the rest of the evening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office, talking about the Marauders and pranks that were pulled when Sirius and Remus were in school.

Ginny and Harry laughed at the many stories, Ginny smiled as she saw Harry grin at them and almost cried when Sirius told him that he was his godfather and offered him a home.

Harry didn't hesitate when he answered, of course he said yes, Sirius grinned as he told him about the first time Lily played a prank on James.

"So then, James's voice was stuck so it was high and squeaky all day, even the teachers were laughing at him" Sirius said laughing madly at the memory.

Remus chuckled next to him, Sirius's grin grew as he remembered something.

"Oh Harry, what happened when Ginny put a snake in your bed, I have wanted to know since she told me in my dog form" he said.

Harry blushed deeply and looked back at Ginny who was smiling innocently at him.

"He screamed like a little baby and ran from his dorm, it was a harmless snake" Ginny said laughing.

Sirius burst out laughing, Harry made an undignified sound "I climbed into my bed half asleep and a bloody snake was slithering on me, how was I suppose to know it was harmless!" he said causing even Remus to laugh fully.

"Inspiring Ginny, oh also what was it you got from Zonko's?" he asked and Ginny quickly stopped laughing.

After a moment she looked up at Harry who was looking at her suspiciously "it was for Seamus" she said innocently.

Harry didn't look like he believed her "I am keeping my guard up around you" he said and smirked as she pouted.

"Sirius it wasn't suppose to be mentioned in front of him" she said making Sirius laugh more.

After another hour, Ginny and Harry said goodnight and went to their dorms, Harry was very happy when Sirius told him about his parent's house that he was going to move into.

Ginny smiled as she went to sleep, something has finally gone right for Harry.


	22. Lestrange

The rest of the year had been uneventful since the night in the shrieking shack, however, the news about Sirius black had gone through the school.

People kept asking Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron what happened but the four of them agreed that they would not tell anyone.

Sadly news about Remus Lupin being a werewolf had spread and he had no choice but to resign as angry and worried parents sent letters to the school.

It was the last day and once again, Ginny had half of her packing to do, she was currently going to her dorm to pack after having a nice breakfast with her boyfriend.

She got all her books that were piled on her bed and put them in her trunk when she heard Harry through the bond.

**"Ginny want to go for a walk before we have to leave?" **he asked, Ginny put the last of her things in her trunk before answering.

**"Sounds nice, meet you just outside in the courtyard"** she told him as she closed her trunk, satisfied, she went down to the common room and to where Harry was meeting her.

When she was outside, she smiled as she saw him looking out onto the grounds, she quietly walked up to him "hello Potter" she said, happy that he tensed.

He turned around and pretended to be angry which made her laugh "hello to you too Lestrange" he said.

They both went out onto the grounds and took a walk around the lake, it was a nice sunny day and Harry had been in the best mood since he read the last letter off Sirius.

He had moved into Grimauld place and had said he could live with him instead of the muggles.

Harry had talked to Dumbledore and he had agreed to it, Sirius was going to kings cross station to take Harry to his new home today.

Once it was eleven, everyone went up to the dorm rooms and collected their things, once again Ginny and Hermione were waiting for Ron and Harry.

"Come on or we will be rushing to get a carriage to the train" Hermione called up the stairs before banging could be heard as they rushed down the stairs with their trunks hitting every step.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes as they rushed out of the castle and to the last carriage.

Once they were on the train, they took a compartment at the back and talked as the train began to move.

Ginny was reading when she heard a voice **"been a strange year hasn't it Ginny"**, she looked up and saw Harry smiling at her.

**"Yes it has, you will write when you are at Grimauld place won't you"** she said.

**"Of course I will, I will be writing to you so much that it will pile up before you can read them all"** he said exaggerating.

Ginny sighed **"the only problem is that I don't know what my family will be like when they find out your my boyfriend, it was worse enough when my Uncle found out you were my friend"** she said to him but quickly stopped when she realised how much she had told him.

Harry's eyes widened **"what happened with your Uncle was because you were friends with me?"** he asked feeling very guilty and horrible.

**"Harry please just forget about it"** she said desperately, her eyes pleading with him as she watched him.

**"Fine but if anything happens this summer then tell me"** he said sternly, Ginny nodded and carried on with her book.

While the train passed some open fields, the compartment door opened, Draco looked into the compartment.

"Ginny I need to talk to you" he said snobily, Ginny rolled her eyes as she stood up and to followed him out into the hall of the train.

"Ginny don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you should tell anyone about you and Potter, especially Lucius" he said, Draco had refused to call Lucius Father since he sent him a letter to watch Ginny and threatened her again.

"Don't worry Draco, I wont mention it but I am not going to deny it" she said, Draco sighed.

"Sometimes you are so brave that it's stupid, no wonder you got put in Gryffindor, if anything happens though, I will help" he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Draco, hopefully nothing happens again" Ginny said, they went back to their compartments.

**"Everything ok?"** Harry asked, Ginny nodded, she had purposely not told him what happened at the Shreaking Shack and how she could hear him and what was going on around him.

The last thing she needed was for him to find out that if he did what she did, he could hear anything anyone tells her, he would probably use it a lot over the summer to make sure she was telling him the truth in letters about being ok.

Once the train stopped at the station, everyone went off and through the gateway.

Ginny and Harry went through together and talked until Ginny heard someone call her, she turned around and say Daphne and Pansy.

"Go on Harry, I will say goodbye when in a moment" she said, Harry looked back at Daphne and Pansy before leaving.

"Please don't say you are still mad Ginny, the bird wasn't killed, a teacher saw the lesson and it was cleared" said Daphne.

"Of course I am not still mad, I missed you two this year" Ginny said as she hugged her two friends.

"Terrific, we must meet up over the summer so we can catch up" said Pansy, the other two agreed.

"Ok so we kept you long enough, your boyfriend is glaring at us, bye Ginny" said Pansy hugging her again.

Daphne hugged her and said bye, once they were ready Pansy and Daphne went to their families while Ginny went to Harry and was shocked at what she saw.

Harry was glaring at her Mother while Sirius was arguing with her, she rolled her trolley to them and had never saw her Mother so angry.

"What's going on Mother?" Ginny asked, Sirius suddenly stopped and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Mother?, bloody hell Bella, how did a rotten dark arts loving old bat like you manage to raise a daughter like her?" Sirius asked.

"For your information Black, Ginevra is learning to be the perfect pure blood wife, she may be a bit rough but it can't last, I would never allow her to mix with your kind you blood traitor" she said spiffily.

Sirius looked back down at Ginny who was rolling her eyes "she if fine now, she turns into you and she is doomed to age before her time like you" he said.

Bellatrix huffed "how dare you, at least my daughter isn't some half blood lover or mud blood lover" she said.

"Mother!" Ginny said shocked at her Mother's words, her Mother had never said that word in such a public place unless she was talking to a muggle born.

"Well you don't know your daughter very well do you Belly" he said glaring at her, Bellatrix fumed at what he called her.

"You know Black, I was actually surprised about you killing muggles, your Mother was actually proud of you before she died, if she saw you now and heard the truth she would probably end your pathetic life" she said in a low threatening whisper.

Ginny's jaw dropped, her Mother had never talked like that, she always said that ladies never talked like that.

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what my hag of a Mother thought about me then" he said saying the word 'mother' like it was toxic.

"Let's go Ginny, we don't want you to catch anything" Bellatrix said before turning away, ginny hesitated as she looked back at Harry and Sirius.

"Bye Harry, I have never heard her talk like that before, creepy" Ginny said hugging Harry as he kissed her temple.

"Remember to write and if anything happens then tell me" Harry said, Ginny nodded as she pulled away.

"Do tell us Ginny, it will be a pleasure to get someone like you away from a family like that and it's the least I could do from the food you gave me as Snuffles, I might have died with out it" he said.

Ginny was about to say that it was nothing when they heard Bellatrix screech "Ginny!" from outside.

"Bye Harry, bye Sirius" she said quickly before going to her Mother, once she was outside, her Mother tuck the trunk and apporated them home.

Ginny and Bellatrix joined Rudolf in the dinning room, Bellatrix made two teas and a hot chocolate for Ginny.

"Ginny, what happened this year, I heard about you helping Black" her Mother aksed once they sat down.

Ginny began to tell her Mother and Father about everything that happened in the Shreaking Shack and about the Minister and Petigrew.

"So you are actually friends with these people?" she asked shocked, Ginny sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Yes but me and Harry are sort of going out" she said, when she looked back up, her Mother looked livid.

"I can't believe this, my own daughter, a blood traitor and going out with Potter!" she shrieked, she saw the scared look on Ginny's face and her face sofened.

"I don't blame you sweetie, it's that old fool Dumbledore's fault!" she said as she rose from her seat and grabbed some leaflets from her bag.

"We are taking you out of that school, they are corrupting you, Durmstrang has started taking girls last year and is perfect for what we want you to learn" she said, her voice calm again.

"Mother I don't want to move school, I have made friends and I like the teachers" she said pleadingly.

"We have already decided Ginny, I talked to the headmaster and he is willing to let you transfer" she said.

Ginny couldn't believe it, she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay at Hogwarts, with her cousin, with her friends, with Harry.

"They have many new classes that seem superior to the ones at Hogwarts" her Mother continued.

"No I am not moving, I like Hogwarts" Ginny said, her Mother stopped talking and looked up at her shocked, her Father looked up from his newspaper and also seemed surprised.

"Ginevra Lestrange don't talk to me like that, I am your Mother and I will decide" she said sternly.

"Only if you weren't my Mother then" Ginny mumbled but she heard it, Bellatrix seemed slightly hurt at her words.

"That's it young lady, go to your room" she ordered, Ginny glared at her Mother before running up the stairs.

When she was gone, Rudolf stood up and walked over to her "Bella are you ok?" he asked surprised.

She looked up and saw his concerned expression, she quickly composed herself and nodded.

"Of course, the little brat just needs more disaplin and we will be back on course" she said as she masked her face in a mask of no emotion.

"Are you sure, it seams that you are warming up to her and that her words actually effected you" he said.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes "no they didn't and she means nothing to me, she is still the Weasley brat that we have to take care of, nothing more" she said.

Rudolf sighed "ok then, let's go to bed" he said as he walked to the stairs "I will be up in a moment" Bellatrix said.

She picked up the leaflets and the daily prophet and cleared the table, she thought about what Ginny had said and shook her head.

'rotten little brat' she thought as she threw away the newspaper, she felt tears prickle at her eyes and quickly wiped them away before going to her bedroom.

Having feelings for the girl, how ridicules, she was just the mission until her great lord returned.


	23. Locked Away

It had been a week into the holidays and Ginny still hadn't convinsed her parents to let her stay at Hogwarts.

She thought that it was completly unfair that she was not allowed a say in the fact she has to move school.

She had wrote to Harry about what her Mother had said and was waiting for his reply, she thought about Harry and couldn't imagin not being able to see him during the school terms.

She was in her room waiting for Screech to come back, she didn't want to go downstairs, as soon as she would, her Mother would talk about Durmstrang again.

Lucius came to talk to her Father about their jobs yesterday and she was told to stay in her room and away from Lucius.

They were still angry at him about what had happened, the discusion ended with her Father nearly throwing him out of the house.

She was broke out of her thoughts as Screech flew through the window and landed next to her.

"Hey Screech" she greated as she stroked the large owl, Sonny was asleep so Ginny hd to use her Mother's owl.

She opened the letter and began to read it.

**Ginny,**

**They can't do that!**

**There is no way they are doing that, I would only be able to see you like a few days**

**a year if you move. I told Sirius and he said that the only way you can be transfered is**

**if you tell your current headmaster that you want to. About your question, I am enjoying it here at Grimauld place with Sirius, he loves practical jokes but I managed to trick him a few days ago, you should have seen his face, priceless!**

**Is everything ok with you, please be honest.**

**Harry.**

Ginny smiled as she read the letter, Harry seemed to really be enjoying being with Sirius, in the other few letters that Harry sent her, he told her about Sirius and some stories about his parents that were funny.

She was happy to hear from him and was glad he was having so much fun, she did miss him but knew she would see him, as long as her Mother didn't send her off to Bulgaria.

She quickly wrote that she was ok and that her Uncle Lucius came by and what happened, she gave the letter to Screech and went downstairs to get a drink.

"Ginny is that you?, we need to plan aboout Durmstrang" she called from one of the rooms, Ginny quickly took a bottle of water and ran back to her room and locked the door.

Her room was the only safe place from her Mother's planning, she didn't want to move schools, why couldn't her Mother understand that.

After a few hours, Ginny heard Screech peck at the window, she quickly got up and let him in and read the letter.

**Ginny,**

**You shouldn't have to hide from that git, don't do anything rash though.**

**I hate the fact our bond isn't strong enough to reach from your home to mine so we can't talk, it would be so good. Keep telling your mother that you don't want to move, she can't ignore you forever.**

**Harry.**

Ginny sighed, Harry didn't know her Mother, she could ignore her for the whole holiday if she wanted to.

She wrote a reply and went back to her summer home work, she had gotten a lot more this year and wanted to get it all done early.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door, her Father came in "Ginny, could you please listen to your Mother, she only wants wha's best for you" he said.

"Father I don't want to, it's so far away and I love my school now" she said as her Father walked closer to her.

"Ginny dear, we have made this disision, you will be going and that is final" he said, Ginny couldn't stand it.

"No it isn't, I can't be transferred unless I tell Dumbledore that I want to myself which I wont" she said.

Her Father sighed "you can also not turn up and Durmstrang will accept you for their fourth year" he said.

"No!, I am going to Hogwarts" she said but her Father walked out of her room and locked the door.

"You will stay in their except for meals, I am sorry it has to come to this Ginny but we want what's best for you and Hogwarts is too dangerous" he said through the door.

Ginny screamed in frustratioon as she cried into her pillow, what could she do, she was going to hate Durmstrang.

Ginny woke up as she heard pecking, she looked up and saw Screech at her window, she ran to let him in and read Harry's letter.

**Ginny,**

**I am glad to hear that you and Draco had fun, even though he is a git.**

**Remus came by this morning, it was weird at first seeing as he was our **

**Professor for half a year but after a while it seemed like he was just a friend**

**of Sirius and my parent's. How is the whole Durmstrang thing going, can you**

**stay? I hope you can.**

**Harry.**

Ginny sighed and wrote to him about what had happened, she had to face the fact, she needed help.

She sent Screech back and tried to finish her Potions essay while she waited for him to return.

She had spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework and reading until she heard Screech again.

She read the note with wide eyes.

**Ginny,**

**Harry has told me what has been happening, don't be mad at him, it was important.**

**I knew my cousin and her deluded family were cruel, especialy Lucius.**

**Anyway, they cannot force you to move schools, it is fully your decision.**

**About what you said in your last letter, be ready for 11:30 tonight and I will come help you, you may stay with me and Harry for the rest of the holiday if you wish.**

**Give a reply and we hope that you are ok right now.**

**Sirius.**

Ginny quickly sqriubled a 'yes, I will be ready' and gave it to a very tired looking Screech, she felt very mean to send him so many times.

As she went back to her work, her door opened "dinners ready" her father said in a sad voice.

Ginny stood up and walked down to the dinning room, her Mother was already in there looking angry yet upset.

Dinner was quiet as Ginny ate quickly, the less time she spent with her parents right now, the better.

She kept thinking about Harry and ignored the conserned looks her parents were giving her.

When she had finnished, she ran back up to her room and rolled her eyes as she heard her Father lock her door.

She began to read until ten when she fell asleep dreaming of seeing Harry again.

She was woken by someone shacking her arm, she opened her arm and smiled sleepishly as she saw Harry leaning over her.

"Guess I fell asleep" she said yawning, she saw Harry chuckle as he watched her, he leaned down and kissed her breathly.

She sat up and saw Sirius shrinking her trunk and putting it in his pocket, he smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, Ginny nodded as she yawned again and stood up.

Harry lead her out the window and onto a flying motorbike "great isn't it, I got it back from Hagrid and dumbledore last week" Sirius said.

Ginny smiled as Harry sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist protectivly as she leaned back into his chest.

Sirius rode out over the houses and fields, Ginny drifted off as she leaned against Harry's chest.

Harry spent the rest of the journey grinning as he watched her and stroked her hair as she snuggled up to him.


	24. Half of the Prophesy

"Harry where are you?" Ginny asked as she walked down the hallway of Grimauld place.

Harry wanted to show her something he had found a few days after he arrived, he ran somewhere with her but she had lost him.

"Harry" she called, she tried using her bond but he was repelling her, she looked into one of the rooms but it was empty.

Sighing, she carried on down the hallway and jumped as a pear of hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who" said a low voice from behind her and Ginny felt like screaming, suddenly smirking, she decided to.

**"Harry James Potter you prat!"** she screamed in her mind as loud as she could and was pleased as she felt Harry wince.

"Bloody hell Gin, that hurt" he said removing his hands, Ginny turned around as Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right for scaring me like that, so what is this room you told me about Potter" she said crossing her arms.

Harry grinned "follow me and I will show you" he said as he walked ahead of her, Ginny rolled her eyes as she followed him.

She had been only been at Grimauld place for a few days and had already learnt to be careful of where you go as the house healed many dark things.

During dinner last night, Sirius had told them that people were going to start coming for a while.

News about Voldermort returning had scared the Ministry, Dumbledore had decided to create a new 'order of the phoenix' which apparently was an old organisation that was made to help stop Voldermort the first time.

"It's just up here" Harry said as he opened a door that led to another hallway, at the end, he opened another door and they walked inside.

"What's so special about this room?" Ginny asked as she looked around the room that seemed dull.

Harry's grin grew as he pointed at the walls, looking more closely, Ginny saw that it wasn't just weird patterns, there were faces on the wall.

"Noble house of Black" Ginny read as she looked over all the faces, she stopped when she saw her Mother and her Father.

"My Mother was a Black, then how come she seemed to really hate Sirius" Ginny wondered.

"Sirius was like you, in a family of Slytherins, he was a Gryffindor, he is on here but his Mother burned his picture when he ran away" Harry said.

Ginny saw the black hole where Sirius's face use to be and felt very sad, Sirius must have hated it here if he ran away.

"Harry, Ginny, the members are going to start coming in ten minutes so be ready" Sirius called from the hallway as he passed.

"So do you know any of these old and new order members?" Ginny asked as she turned and saw Harry observing a few names.

"No, Sirius didn't tell me any names, just that some were coming today with Dumbledore" he said.

"Well let's go then, I want to see who they are" Ginny said as she walked out of the room with Harry.

After ten minutes, there was a knock at the front door, Sirius went to get it as Harry and Ginny waited in the dinning room where they were going to have the meeting.

Voices could be heard coming closer to the room before the door opened, Ginny and Harry watched eagerly as people came into the room talking.

Remus was in the front of the group talking to a girl with bright pink hair as they sat down.

After them was a witch with brown curly hair which was greying slightly, she smiled at Harry and Ginny before taking a seat.

There were twenty people all together but a couple who was near the back of the group and sat at the back of the table caught Ginny's attention.

They both had red hair and kind faces, the man was talking to the woman which Ginny guessed was his wife.

The voices of both the man and the woman sounded familiar to Ginny but she couldn't remember seeing them before.

"Who do you think they are?" Ginny asked Harry, he looked back at them and smiled "that's Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron's parents" he said.

Ginny wondered why their voices was familiar, she certainly had not seen them before, she shook her head and looked up as Dumbledore came into the room.

"As you all know, there have been rumours about Voldermort returning" he said, ignoring everyone as they cringed at the name.

"Now what we need to know is how, it has come to my attention that there might be spies in the Ministry itself, I advise you all to stay aware" he continued.

As Dumbledore talked, Ginny couldn't help looking back at Ron's parents, there was something about them.

It had been twenty minutes when Ginny realised that she couldn't hear anything and her mind was focused on only the Weasleys, she quickly shook her thoughts and focused on Dumbledore.

"Good so you and Tonks can do that Remus, if anything doesn't seem normal then you report back immediately" Dumbledore finished.

As everyone began to stand up, Ginny tried to focus on what Dumbledore had been saying but something was wrong with her thoughts.

She waited for Harry as Mr and Mrs Weasley talked to him, when she walked over to her, Harry put his right arm around her waist.

Mrs Weasley looked up at her smiling but her smile faltered slightly as she looked into her eyes.

She blinked and smiled again "hello dear" she greeted, after a few more minutes they left but Ginny was still thinking about them.

During dinner, Ginny was watching Kreacher as Harry rolled his eyes at his comments.

This was the first time Ginny had seen Kreacher and her first impression of him was that he was a mean, old, house elf but she noticed that he was going a little crazy for being on his own for so long.

"And who are you miss?" he asked as she sat down after dinner and read her book.

She looked down and saw Kreacher studying her "I am Ginny Lestrange, nice to meet you" she said.

Kreacher bowed slightly when he heard her name "the daughter of Bellatrix in the Noble house of Black" he said almost happy.

Later that night, Ginny said goodnight to Sirius and Harry and went to the room she was staying in.

After a few minutes, her mind went back to Mr and Mrs Weasley before she saw a flash in her mind.

**A man in a silver mask bowed before someone who was concealed in a cape "you may speak to Voldermort" he said in a high voice.**

**The man in the mask stood up "sir, an Oracle has foretold a prophesy which I thought would be great for you" he said humbly.**

**The Lord made a gesture for him to continue "it was about a girl, the Oracle said that a girl would be born into a certain family, when the time is right, this girl will have great power and wisdom. When she is old enough, her magic will be so powerful that the world's future will rest in her hands, she would make either good crumble or vanish evil but there is more" he said.**

**"What else?" demanded the lord as the man suddenly cowered and looked like he wanted to run.**

**"There was something about a boy my lord but Snape could hear it all" he said and his eyes widened as the snake like man raised his wand "Crucio" he said.**

**The man fell to the floor, squirming and writhing in pain, Ginny felt like being sick as she watched him and heard his screeches of pain.**

**However, the man casting the spell looked like he was enjoying watching the pain like it was a show as he lowered his wand.**

**The Lord seemed very intrigued "who is this girl?" he asked but before the man could answer him or say what else was in the prophesy, the room began to fade.**

**As darkness swept over her, Ginny heard a faint cry which steadily grew louder, it was a baby.**

**The blackness began to form into a dark room with people crowded around a small baby in a pink bundle.**

**A snake like man looked down at the little girl in the bundle "Bellatrix, Lucius, well done, I knew I could trust you two" he said as he picked up the baby and looked at her carefully.**

**"Excellent, take the child Bellatrix and care for her" he said passing the bundle back to her, Bellatrix nodded and cradled the baby.**

**Ginny stared at her Mother who was holding the baby, she looked a lot younger and didn't have the grey twinge in her hair.**

**"There are already Aurors looking for the child, it will do well to put a few charms on her, especially her hair" Voldermort commanded.**

**Ginny continued to watch as Bellatrix walked out of the room, she wanted to know what was happening, where she was going but everything disappeared again.**

Ginny's eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed panting, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around.

It was much darker , she could hear owls and howling outside, for a moment, she just sat there, trying to control her breathing as she thought about what she had saw.

She felt groggily and found it hard to concentrate and sleep kept trying overcome her.

Within a few minutes, she had lost her struggle and fell back to a dreamless sleep, she would be able to think more about it in the morning.


	25. Quidditch World Cup

Ginny woke up remembering the vivid dream she had about the Prophesy and a baby who was taken.

It had been three weeks since she had the dream but every time she woke up, the images would flash into her mind and the sound of a baby crying would ring in her ears.

She decided that she wouldn't tell Harry about it, he had only just got his Godfather back, she didn't want to chance depressing him.

She was taken out of her thoughts as the door opened and Harry came inside looking concerned.

"Ginny what's wrong, you are feeling upset" he said,Ginny cursed that part of the bond as he walked up to her.

"It's nothing Harry, I had a nightmare and it's made me a little sad, it's fine" she said forcing a smile onto her face.

Harry watched her for a moment but nodded "a letter has arrived for you" he said, Ginny sighed, she knew Screech would find her eventually.

She got up and followed Harry to the dinning room "good morning Ginny" Sirius greeted when he saw her.

"Morning Sirius" Ginny said cheerfully but she suddenly became nervous when she saw the letter, she sighed in relief when she realised that it wasn't from her parents.

**Ginny,**

**What's happened, we are all so worried, your parent's our going mad, there scared that something might happen to you.**

**Me and Daphne were just told, how could you have ran away, it doesn't sound like anything you would do, please tell me if you are ok and what's going on.**

**Pansy**

Ginny felt awful as she read the letter, she made a mental note to write to her friend next time she could.

"We will be leaving in about an hour, we don't want to be late for the gme" Sirius said.

Ginny thought back to the other day when the Minister apologised to Sirius, he said he could have as many quidditch world cup tickets he needed and Sirius was kind enough to say three so Ginny could go with them.

"Brilliant!" cried Harry, Ginny smiled, Harry was obsessed with quiditch which was good because she had to admit, she was too.

"Make sure you have your thing's packed, we will be spending the night in the muggle campsite, should be fun" Sirius said.

They continued eating their breakfast and talking about quidditch for half an hour when Ginny and Harry went to pack their things.

Once they were ready, Sirius apporated them to the private portkey he hired, Ginny had only used a portkey one time and knew that she was going to fall on her backside.

As the deflated ball began to glow, they all grabbed it and Ginny felt the familiar tug at her before she was in the air.

"Rudolf, are you sure that this is a good idea, what if she is hurt" Bellatrix asked after her husband told her what was going to happen at Hogwarts.

"We won't let it go that far, Potter's name is added and he will win and go to the graveyard where our master will be waiting for him with this plan we can see how far along Ginny has come with her powers as she faces the tasks also" Rudolf reassured her.

Bellatrix thought for a moment and sighed "ok but if anything happens to her then we could have waited 14 years of preparing" she said.

"Don't worry Bella there are people in the school who will make sure she is ok" said Rudolf as he hugged her.

"Harry, Ginny could you two get some water" Sirius asked as he unpacked, Ginny grabbed some pots and gave one to Harry.

"Ok" Harry called as they left, they looked around and saw red and green tents and people in bad choices of clothes.

Ginny was giggling as she saw a man with a long purple shirt and trouser pants with flip flops.

Harry looked at what she was giggling at and grinned as he tried not to laugh, when they reached the line for water, they heard their names being called.

They looked around and saw Hermione and Ron run over to them "Hey, could of said you two were coming to watch, it's going to be brilliant" Ron said grinning.

"We didn't know until a few days ago, you never told us you were coming" Harry shot back, grinning as well.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them as she hugged Hermione "have you spoken to your parents yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't seen them since it happened, you can't expect me to move schools though" said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head "it was unfair but they are probably worried" she said, Ginny shrugged as the line kept moving, she tried not to think about them.

After going back to the tent and giving the water to Sirius, Harry and Ginny went with Ron and Hermione to say hi to everyone.

As the twins showed Harry their new inventions that make a persons tongue grow, Ginny tried to focus her bond.

She closed her eyes and concentrated around her, after a moment, she began to hear voices in her head.

**"This game is going to be great, Krum is the worlds best seeker, I can't wait to see him play" said an excited teenage boy.**

**Ginny tried to focus harder and after hearing some confersations, some Ginny thought would scar her for life, she heard something interesting.**

**"I mean it Bagman, those goblins are getting restless, they want their money" came a man's voice in a hushed whisper.**

**"I know, I am getting the money, I am taking bet's on the game and I took some fake gold from the Ireland mascots, if anyone actually wins a bet then they get the fake gold which will disappear and I will use the real money to pay them back" Bagman explained.**

**"Great idea but are you sure that you will be able to get enough, you owe them a lot" the other man said.**

**"Yes, I have gotten half of what I owe already, ooh there is Arthur, I might be able to get him to make a bet" said Bagman, footsteps were heard as Ginny opened her eyes again, panting.**

She looked around and noticed Harry leaning in front of her, watching her carefully, his face was only a few meters away from hers.

"Finally, I was getting worried, are you ok?" he asked as he sat down next to her, Ginny waited to calm her breathing.

"Bagman from the Ministry is coming over, he is going to try and get Arthur to make a bet, stop him, if Arthur wins anything then he is going to get fake coins so he would lose his money anyway" she said breathlessly.

Harry's face hardened as he quickly stood up and took Ginny to the others "If Bagman tries to get anyone to bet then don't, there is so no way you can win" he said.

Everyone looked at him oddly "what do you mean Harry?" Arthur asked, Harry looked at Harry, everyone looked at her as well.

"I heard him talking about being in debt with goblins, he is getting people to make bets then give them leprecorn gold if they win, he said that he would try and get you to make a bet" she said.

Just as she finished, Bagman had come up to them "Arthur my friend, good to see you, I am collecting bets for the game, would you like to make one?" he asked.

Arthur looked back at Ginny then Bagman "no thanks Ludo, I am not going to bet today" he said.

Bagman looked slightly put out but grinned as he got a with to make a bet, Ginny rolled her eyes as she watched him.

"I will see you during the match Arthur" Bagman called as he went to get more bets "that man, thanks for the warning Ginny" Arthur said smiling.

After the game, everyone was celebrating, Harry and Ginny felt kind of sad when Sirius told them that it was time for them to go to bed.

After saying goodbye to the Weasley's and Hermione, they went back to their own tent.

Ginny had just gotten to sleep when she felt someone shacking her shoulder, she opened one of her eyes and saw Harry with a panicked expression on his face.

"Ginny, we need to get out of here now" he said urgently as he pulled her out of the bed and dragged her out of the tent.

Her eyes widened as she saw fire and heard chanting, she squinted her eyes and saw masked men in the distance.

Ginny felt a pain in her chest as she remembered her dream, she felt Harry grab her arm again and Sirius led them into the forest.

Once they were out of view Sirius apporated them back to Grimauld place, after he caught his breath he looked at them carefully.

"Are you two ok?" he asked, Harry and Ginny nodded, "good, we best stay here, the last thing we need is one of you two getting hurt, now go to bed" he said.

Ginny and Harry did as they were told, Ginny stayed awake for about two hours, just thinking about the people with silver masks.


	26. Twiwizard Tournament

Ginny woke up and smiled when she realised that she was going back to Hogwarts today, not stupid Durmstrang, brilliant Hogwarts.

She quickly got changed and ran to Harry's room, she opened the door to see him fast asleep snoring and drooling.

Ginny giggled madly at the site "very sexy" she said to herself, Harry chose that moment to snore extra loud which made her laugh even more.

"What's going on?" Harry asked groggily as he quickly sat up, Ginny grinned as she saw his very messy hair and rumpled up clothes.

"Nothing, just thinking about how handsome you look right now" she said teasingly, Harry put his glasses on and grinned.

"You woke me up to tell me you think I'm handsome, I already knew that" he said smugly as she got out of bed.

"Keep dreaming" said Ginny laughing as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

His grin turned into a smile as he just watched her for a moment, taking her all in, how he loved her, he leaned down and captured her lips.

Ginny melted into the kiss, she loved everything about him, she opened her mouth when she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip.

"Ok you two, before this turns more than PG worthy, breakfast is ready" said Sirius from the doorway.

Ginny broke away giggling as Harry turned slightly red which made Sirius chuckle as they went down to breakfast.

"I heard from Molly and Arthur that something exciting is going to happen this year" Sirius said.

"What is it?" asked Harry, Sirius's grin grew "can't tell you but you will find out at your welcome feast" he said.

Harry rolled his eyes "if you couldn't tell us then why did you bring it up, that's going to be annoying me the whole train ride" he said.

Sirius's grin turned into a smirk "that's why" he said before continuing with his breakfast.

Ginny giggled slightly at the frustrated expression Harry had, he looked down at her and smiled.

**"Think it's actually going to be exciting?"** he asked her while he ate, Ginny loved the bond.

**"Maybe, I don't think that Sirius is the type of person who would say something's exciting and it not being good" **she said.

At ten o'clock, Harry and Ginny ran to get their trunks, when they were ready, Sirius apporated them to the station.

"Bye Sirius, thanks for helping me" Ginny said before going onto the train with Harry, they waved goodbye to him from their compartment but Ginny suddenly hid.

Harry looked at her hiding from the view of the window then looked back out, Lucius was saying good bye to his son.

"Stupid git, I should hex him" Harry said as he went to grab his wand but Ginny quickly stoped him.

"Don't, the last thing anyone needs is to get caught for under aged wizardry ten minutes before we are allowed to use magic again" she said.

Harry grumbled as he put his wand away and sat down next to her fine but when I am in seventh year, no way your stopping me" he said.

Ginny nodded and waited for the train to go but they suddenly heard shouting, Ginny and Harry rushed to the window.

Ginny gasped at what she saw yet Harry grinned happily, Sirius had seen Lucius and was arguing with him.

Lucius remained calm and was talking to him, something he said must have been very bad because the next thing anyone knew, Sirius punched him.

"Go Sirius!" Harry shouted happily as Lucuis clutched his face in pain, Sirius waved to them before the train began to move.

Once they had left the station, Harry sat down grinning, Ginny rolled her eyes "it wasn't funny Harry" she said.

"Oh but it was and he deserved it" he said as his grin grew, Ginny became more annoyed as he laughed.

"Harry, Sirius has only just been proven innocent, he was at the world cup when Death Eaters attacked then he punches a worker at the Ministry who is close to Fudge, I know he isn't on that side but it doesn't look good to other people" she said.

Harry's grin faded as he thought about it "I didn't think of it like that, I hope he is ok" he said.

Ginny was glad that he finally understood as she sat down "I am sure it will be ok as long as he doesn't do anything else" she said.

TT

Once they were at Hogwarts, everyone was chattering happily after the sorting, there were seven new Gryffindors.

"Who is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked looking up at the table.

"That's Mad Eye Moody" Ginny said looking at the man with the magic eye who was scanning over the great hall.

"Ex Aurora, he is suppose to be crazy now but half the cells in Azkaban are filled with him" Ron said, watching him like an ideal.

"Aurora, what's an Aurora?" Dean asked, Ginny had forgiven him since he spent a whole month apologising to her but Harry still didn't like him much.

"It's a dark wizard catcher, it's kind of the magical version of police" Ginny said, Harry looked down at her shocked.

"Don't look surprised, I do take muggle studies" she said, honestly she just knew about police like other things but wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, this year will be a very special one indeed, this year we have been chosen to hold the Twiwizard Tournament" he said proudly.

Everyone cheered and talked excitedly, Ginny didn't hear the rest because Harry was talking to her in his mind.

**"Doesn't that sound dangerous, I mean, I heard that people died in this tournament"** he said.

**"They did, that's why they stopped it for so long, glad there is an age limit now though, I would hate to see a third year picked or something"** Ginny said.

**"Would you want to enter?"** he asked, Ginny thought for a moment, she actually really wouldn't.

**"No, knowing my luck, I would probably never make it passed the first task, you?"** she asked.

**"No me neither, good dream though"** he said before they began to listen to Bagman.

After the feast, everyone could barely sleep, all anyone could talk about was the tournament and the goblet of fire.

Ginny however, fell asleep in a matter of minutes, like she cared, she wouldn't even try and enter.

TT

"He has the names my lord, they will both be put in and will definitely come out" said Rudolf.

"Excellent, Voldermort wants to see how powerful this girl has become so far and it will be perfect to get Potter" said a bundle in a chair.

Rudolf bowed deeply before leaving the room and seeing his wife "Rudolf, we can't, she is still too young" she said almost desperately.

Rudolf sighed "You agreed when we took Ginny that we would follow the lord's orders. you can't go weak now Bella" he said.

Bellatrix nodded as they went home, she hated to admit it but she actually was worried about the little girl, no her little girl.


	27. Goblet of Fire

Ginny woke up feeling very odd, she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw why, She was half laying, half sitting on the couch in the common room with Harry's arms around her waist.

Memories of last night flooding over her, she has been woken by an owl at 3 am and decided to get something to drink from the kitchen when she saw Harry sitting on the couch looking upset.

(Flashback)

"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked as she climbed down the last few steps and walked over to the couch.

Harry looked over his shoulder and frowned slightly "what are you doing awake?" he asked as she sat next to him.

Harry sat up more and pulled her into his lap and played with her hair as she snuggled into his chest.

"I could say the same to you but are you ok?" she asked as she looked up at him, the flames from the fire highlighting his face.

"Ye, I am just thinking, what if people thought Sirius was involved in the Death Eater attack, Fudge knew he was there and lots of people saw him there" he said grimly.

"They could always use veriteserium, that would prove it" Ginny offered but Harry just laughed coldly.

"You mean like the first time?, knowing Fudge they would lock him up with out a second thought" he said through clenched teeth.

"Harry, I am sure they won't make that mistake again" Ginny said soothingly but Harry said nothing, he just watched the fire with no emotion on his face.

After a moment he sighed "I guess you are right" he said before leaning down and kissed her gently.

When they broke apart he smiled and pulled her closer to him, Ginny smiled in content as she rested her head on his chest and began to fall asleep.

(End of Flashback)

"Morning" she heard above her, she looked up and saw Harry smiling lazily before yawning and holding her close to him.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked as he stretched, "not long, only about a few minutes" said Ginny.

"Come on, they are picking the names out today" she said as she stood up, they both went to get changed.

The other schools had arrived the day before, Baxbautons and the horrid Durmstrang which Ginny is very glad not to go to.

Ron had gone gaga over a girl with blond hair, she asked him about the french dessert in front of him and he couldn't even tlk so Harry answered for him.

"I heard that Angelina Johnson has put her name in, maybe she will get picked" said Ginny as they entered the great hall.

"As long as it isn't Cederic Diggory, Hogwarts is sure to lose if it was him" said Ron as Ginny and Harry sat next to him and Hermione, Harry agreed with Ron.

"What's wrong with Diggory, I thought he was suppose to be good with his magic" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed "it has nothing to do with his talent, Ron and Harry are still sour about Diggory winning that quidditch match" she said.

Ginny snorted with laughter "aw hurt your prides did he?" she asked ginning at their expense.

"Well it's not just that, it's principle" Harry said and Ron nodded causing Ginny to laugh more.

"Attention everyone, the Twiwizard Tournament is about to start" Dumbledor said getting everyone's attention as the goblet began to glow blue.

After a moment a piece of parchment shot out of the cup and into the air, Dumbledore snatched it and read it.

"Baxbauton's champion is Fluer Delacour" he announced followed by cheering, the blond haired girl that Ron had a crush on stood up.

She shook Dumbledore's hand and was told to go through the doors at the back of the room and wait.

Soon after, another piece of parchment shot out "Durmstrang's champion is Victor Krum" Dumbledore announced after he read it.

Krum stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand before going through the door, everyone cheering loudly.

The goblet took longer this time until it shot out the Hogwarts champion, as Dumbledore read it, his eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?, Harry Potter!" he shouted, the great hall went silent as everyone turned to look at Harry.

**"Did he just say my name!, he couldn't have!" **Harry said in his mind shocked, Ginny was as shocked as him.

**"Just go Harry and explain that you don't want to when it is over"** she said and winced as Dumbledore shouted Harry's name again.

Harry stood up shakily and went over to the door and went through, he didn't but his name in the cup but how did it get in there.

"What's going on?" Fluer asked when she saw Harry, "my name was chosen" he said still shocked.

Fluer looked outraged "but you are only a little boy, they can't make you do it" she said surprised.

Harry shrugged "I don't want to do it, hopefully they will choose again" he said hopefully, Fluer agreed.

"What's going on, did you put your name in?" asked Krum as he walked up to them.

"No I didn't, there has been a mistake and hopefully they will choose someone else because I don't want to be in this tournament" Harry said.

All three of them looked up when they heard a scream of outrage as someone stomped into the room.

"I can't believe it, however thought it would be funny to put my name in that cup are bloody dead!" came a familiar voice before Ginny came into view.

"Your name came out, she is even younger than him!" Fluer said bewildered, Harry ran to Ginny and hugged her.

"What happened?" he asked, "When you left , Dumbledore had started talking and the goblet went weird again and my name was called" she said horror struck.

"If they think I am going to compete they have another bloody thing coming" she said sieving.

The moment Ginny had come into view, Krum quickly stood straight, he walked over to her and bowed slightly.

"Hello I am Victor Krum and you are?" he asked politely as he took her hand and kissed it, Harry watched him and growled deep in his throat.

"Ginny Lestrange, I loved your last match, how you still managed to fly straight while that bludger hit you" she said and Krum smiled.

"Thank you, I have to say, that was one of the best games that I had the pleasure to be in" he said.

"I saw you during the match actually, you were in the Minister's box, sitting next to that Sirius Black man, very beautiful" he said smoothly as he looked into her eyes.

Ginny blushed slightly as she smiled at him "thanks" she said quietly, Harry scowled at him.

"So you must be Harry Potter, is he your friend Ginny?" Krum asked looking at Harry sceptically before kissing Ginny's hand again.

Harry was about to say something when hurried voices were heard before Dumbledore, Snape, Bagman and Mad Eye rushed to them.

"This is preposterous, both of them cannot enter, it is only one student for each school" Karkeroff said.

"Well usually it is but the goblet of fire has a banding magical contract, they have no choice" said Bagman sadly.

Ginny's anger flared "there is no way I am doing anything" she said annoyed, they all looked down at her.

"Sure, you are probably very happy to be able to compete" Kargeroff said sneering at her, Ginny thought he lost his mind.

"Happy, how am I suppose to be happy, I am younger than everyone else and people have been known to die, I am not competing" she said.

Dumbledore sighed as he watched her "have you got any idea how your names got into the goblet?" he asked.

"No idea sir, I really don't want to compete either" said Harry trying to calm Ginny down.

"Well there is no choice, a challenger has to compete, if they refuse, their magic is taken away, it is a very horrible contract but it was made many decades ago" said Bagman.

Ginny's eyes widened at his words "as of tonight, there are four champions and will be until the tasks" Mad Eye said.

Once they were told to go, Ginny and Harry went up to the common room "I can't believe this, it isn't fair" said Ginny annoyed.

"I know but we either compete or lose our magic" said Harry sadly, they went through the portrait hole and was shocked by the amount of noise.

"Well done you two, how did you do it?" asked Seamus as he dragged them into what looked like a party.

"We didn't" they said together but it didn't look like anyone believed them, they looked around and saw everyone celebrating.

During the party, everyone kept asking them how they did it but they might as well have said that they did do it as no one was listening to them.

After about ten minutes Ginny had lost Harry as a bunch of sixth years began talking to her and asking her questions.

Again, she was about to say that she didn't do anything when she felt a pull at her arm, she looked up and saw Harry.

"Let's get out of here" he said, Ginny nodded as he led her out of the room and outside.

"That was horrid, I can't believe everyone thought that we did it" Harry said annoyed.

Ginny rolled her eyes "I can't believe that we actually have to do it" she said as they walked along the lake.

"Hopefully, people get over it quickly" Harry said although he doubted it, Ginny sighed, she was going to hate this year.


	28. Truths

A week after the chapions were chosen, people were still talking about Harry and ginny being the Hogwarts champions.

Ron and Hermione had believed them, they heard them talking about never wanting to be in such a tournament and that was enough for them.

Harry hated breakfast, when ever he looked over at the Slytherin table, Krum was watching Ginny with a look that he didn't like.

Ginny was completely oblivious to the looks as she ate and laughed at what Hermione was telling her.

Harry put his hand around her waist, she looked up and smiled, Harry smiled back as he leaned down and kissed the end of her nose causing her to laugh slightly as she leaned against him.

Harry's smile grew as she pecked his cheek and went back to talking to Hermione.

Harry looked back over at Krum who was glaring at him, Harry smiled at him as he tightened his grip around Ginny making her laugh again as she was pulled closer to him.

"Harry stop it" she said laughing, playfully hitting his shoulder before trying to talk to Hermione again.

Harry's grin turned into a smirk when he saw Krum scowl at him and narrow his eyes dangerously.

Harry went back to his food and talked to Ginny and Hermione fully aware of the deadly glares that he was receiving.

After breakfast, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their lessons, sadly Ginny had muggle studies while Harry had Divination.

TT

During lunch, Ginny and Harry sat by the lake under a tree, they had just ate and were talking about how Ron was staring at Hermione all morning.

They both looked up when they heard mad gigling, they saw Krum jogging slightly, about twelve girls were giggling behind him.

Krum looked at them as he passed, he only had a sleeveless shirt and on which showed off his muscles.

He smirked and winked at Ginny as he passed with the girl's going crazy following him, Harry felt like hexing him.

"Oh honestly" Ginny said rolling her eyes as she turned back to Harry, he was happy to see the annoyed expression on her face.

"That guy never gives up, I told him before that I was dating you" she said, Harry's jaw dropped.

"Before?, when, what happened?" he asked wanting to know what he had missed.

"Oh it's nothing, he was outside my muggle studies lesson, he was just talking to me and I mentioned that I was dating you when he asked me about it" she said shrugging.

Harry was sieving, Krum knew that she was dating him before that, he made it perfectly clear during breakfast.

"Harry are you ok?" ginny asked bringing him out of his thoughts, "oh ye fine" he said quickly.

During their last lesson, Potions, Colin Creevey came in and said that Harry and Ginny were needed for interviews and to test their wands.

Going slightly red, Ginny followed Harry out of the classroom as Colin showed them the room they had to be in.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Lestrange" greeted Crouch as he led them to the other champions.

"Now, each of your wands will be tested before your interviews" Crouch explained before talking to Dumbledore.

"Hello again Ginny, it is nice to see you again" Krum greeted as he bowed slightly, Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry growled.

"Hello Krum" she said as Harry put an arm around her waist, Krum looked up at Harry, glaring but didn't seem to effected in flirting with Ginny.

"Ok, we will start with Miss Delacour, let me see your wand" Olivander asked, she gladly gave it to him as he inspected it.

He muttered a spell and a bouquet of flowers came out "excellent, it is working fine" he said as he gave it back to her.

"Mr Krum, may I see your wand" he said taking Krum's wand, after muttering a spell he gave it back.

"Yes working great and polished very nicely" Olivander commented, he took Harry's and made a sour face at the finger prints smudged all over it.

He muttered a quick spell and was happy with the results, he did the same with Ginny's and was extremely happy.

"Great, Reeta Skeeter will be interviewing you four, we will start with Mr Potter" Crouch said.

Harry was dragged into another room by a blond haired women with very tacky clothes on and a dragon hide bag.

Ginny looked out the window as she waited and felt eyes on her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Fluer come over to her.

"Looks like we are going to be here a while" she said sighing as she looked through the window and onto the grounds.

"Yes I guess, I heard that Skeeter woman was completely rotten, wonder what the interviews are going to be like" Ginny said.

"I heard that too, to be honest I really don't want to talk to her" Fluer said sadly.

"Do you realise that since you came in here, Krum hasn't kept his eyes off you" she said as she continued to look out the window.

Ginny looked back and saw Krum staring at her then turned back to the window "I have told him that I am dating but he wont leave me alone" she said.

Fluer laughed slightly "I have the same problem, my Grandmother is a veila and she passed something to me, I can never stay in a relationship because boys keep flirting because of the veila powers" she said.

"Your part veila, so that is why the boys have been going weird" she said understanding more.

Fluer nodded and looked slightly sad, they both turned when Harry and Skeeter came back.

"Ok then, Miss Lestrange" said Crouch , Skeeter smiled sickingly as she took her to the other room.

"Now Ginny, as the youngest champion, how do you hope to win such a dangerous contest?" she asked once they were in a room.

"I don't know, I don't know what the tasks are" Ginny said not liking how judgmental Skeeter's gaze was.

"Well the Lestrange's have been a proud family for centuries, do you think your parent's will be proud or disappointed in this need to prove yourself?" she asked.

Ginny was outraged "I am not trying to prove myself, I didn't even put my name in the cup" she said annoyed.

"Sure ok you didn't but what happened when they found out or are you too embarrassed from your actions to tell them?" she asked, smirking slightly.

The interview carried on with Skeeter not really listening to what Ginny was saying at it was becoming very irritating.

After the interview, Ginny went back into the room and Fluer was taken out to an interview.

As Ginny began to talk to Harry, Mr Crouch was looking through some papers and suddenly stopped and looked up wide eyed.

"Erm Miss Lestrange, I need to talk to you privately" he said, confused, Ginny followed him into another room.

"I was looking through my resources and noticed something very peculiar, I can not seem to find your birth certificate then I looked in more detail and couldn't find anything about you" he said.

Ginny was shocked, how could she not have any records about her birth "if it ok, we would like to check your blood so we can match you properly, just for procedures" he said.

Ginny shrugged "ok" she agreed, he quickly muttered a few spells over her before a sharp twinge hit her.

"Finished, I will just scan this and we will get your information" he said, Ginny waited wondering why he had to do this.

TT

Harry waited for Ginny to come back, he hoped that everything was ok, she had been gone a while and he thought that he heard a scream a few minutes ago.

His thoughts were answered when Bellatrix and Rudolf Lestrange ran into the room "where is Ginny?" asked Bellatrix out of breath.

Dumbledore led them to the other room, Harry waited nervously hoping that Ginny was ok.

TT

"Ginny please listen to us" Bellatrix pleased desperately but Ginny didn't listen, she was so angry, upset and annoyed at the same time.

"Why should I, I have just been told that I am not your daughter and you expect me to just be calm anyyd listen to you!" she screeched frantically.

"Ginny, you have to listen to us, we may not be your parents but we love you and have took care of you" Rudolf said trying to calm her down.

"Oh ye, you love me enough to keep something this big a secret" she said trying to get away from them.

"Your real information has just come" Crouch said passing her the certificate, Ginny looked at it and her eyes went even wider.

"I am a Weasley, no I can't be, I have black hair, no Weasley has black hair" she said desperately.

"I am so sorry Ginny but you are a Weasley" Bellatrix said sadly, Ginny was about to mention her hair again when her Father muttered something and she felt a shiver.

"What was that?" she asked panicking, her Mother conjured a mirror and showed it to her.

Ginny looked into the mirror and screamed as she saw red hair and many more freckles than usual.

"What happened to me!" she shrieked again as she stumbled backwards "we removed the charms we put on your hair and freckles" her Father said.

Ginny looked at her parents who looked sad then at Crouch and Dumbledore who looked shocked.

"Get away from me" Ginny said as she backed out of the door as her Mother tried to get closer to her.

She fell through the door and into the room that everyone was waiting, she looked up and saw everyone look at her shocked.

Harry quickly ran to her and helped her up, he looked at her hair "Ginny what happened?" he asked shocked.

"I er I'm sorry, I have to go" she said quickly before running from the room, Bellatrix and Rudolf ran out the room and looked around.

"I think it is best to let her calm down first" said Dumbledore, Skeeter looked very interested as she watched what had happened.

She went into the room and began talking to Mr Crouch, Harry ran after Ginny but she went up the girl's dorm stairs before he could talk to her.

Sighing, he waited for her and hoped that she was ok, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was with fiery red hair.


	29. Ginny Weasley

Ginny sighed as she looked at her hair, it was so different, it was going to take a long time to get use to.

As she traced over her new freckled that speckled across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, she thought about how everyone was looking at her with shock in the room.

She had not come down from the dorm yet and she hid when any of the girls came up and pretended to be asleep.

How could she possibly face people with her hair like this and what was she suppose to say, luckily only Mr Crouch and Dumbledore knew about it.

She thought back to her dream and knew that she couldn't deny that the baby was her anymore, the thought of of Voldermort holding her as a baby made her skin crawl.

Sighing, she realised that it was time for breakfast, she hated what happened yesterday but she couldn't hide forever.

She tied her hair in a bun and put a cap on so her hair didn't show, hesitating slightly, she walked out of the dorm and through the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

Ginny heard loud noises from the Great Hall as always but became very nervous when she entered and everyone stopped talking and looked at her, even the teachers.

Ginny checked her cap and was glad that her hair wasn't showing as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

She looked up and saw everyone still looking at her, she looked around and felt slightly creeped out.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Harry, she didn't need to whisper because if she did, the silence in the room would make everyone hear anyway.

Harry passed her a daily prophet and pointed to an article and Ginny began to read it.

**Ginevra Lestrange or Ginevra Weasley?**

**A mishap at the interviews yesterday had shown that one of the champions **

**Ginevra Lestrange was in fact not a Lestrange at all. Mr and Mrs Lestrange rushed **

**to the school to see their daughter, it turned out that they had charms on her **

**appearance and shocking news was shared as they got her real**

**birth certificate. Ginevra 'Ginny' Lestrange is really Ginevra Weasley, no news yet on **

**how the young champion is taking the news.**

**After more searching, it shows that thirteen years ago, she was stolen from a private **

**room in st Mungo's.**

**How did she come to be with the Lestrange's?**

**Were they the ones who took her from her family or did they safe her from a cruel**

**fate with the real kidnapers?**

**How will Molly Weasley react when she knows that her daughter that everyone thought **

**was dead was alive?**

**What has life been like for young Ginevra?**

**These are the questions that I, Reeta Skeeter, am determined to find out.**

Ginny's jaw dropped, she looked up and saw everyone still looking at her, she remembered something that her 'Mother' had told her, stand up and be strong.

Ginny stood up and removed her cap and pulled her hair out of the bobble, as her hair flitted across her back, whispers spread through the Great Hall.

"There you have seen, now you can go back to gossiping about your own lives and if I hear anything bad being said about Bellatrix or Rudolf Lestrange, you will regret it" she said fiercely as she heard what someone whispered.

She glared and everyone immediately looked away, even the teachers, satisfied, Ginny sat back down and poured some pumpkin juice like nothing had happened.

**"That was brilliant"** she heard in her head, she looked at Harry who was smiling down at her affectionately.

She smiled and they both began to eat, after a moment the Gryffindors understood what they were doing and decided to help.

They all pretended like nothing had happened and began talking about lessons and weekends and started eating, soon the whole of the Great Hall went back to normal.

After breakfast, Ginny and Harry went to sit under their favourite tree by the lake, it was starting to get colder as december was on it's way so Harry put a warming charm around them.

Harry was sitting against the three with Ginny between his legs, her back against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Harry, you don't think I look ugly now do you?" she asked, Harry could tell by her voice that she was worried about it.

Harry smiled "no Ginny, I don't think you look ugly, I think you look absolutely beautiful no mater what your hair looked like" he said softly.

Ginny turned around so she was on her knees and facing him, she was grinning which Harry loved.

"Really, so what if I dyed my hair a bright blue colour then?" she asked raising an eyebrow, she was struggling not to laugh as Harry pretended to think.

"Well that would take a lot of getting use to but I think I might be able to manage that, you would be my ickle smurf" he said teasingly remembering that television shows were just taught in Muggle Studies.

Ginny hit his arm and struck her tongue out "ye it would be perfect, you are already the right size to be a smurf" Harry said cheekily as he smirked.

Ginny gasped and hit him harder "Harry James Potter I am not that small, take it back" she said glaring at him, although a smile was tugging at her lips.

Harry laughed as she hit his shoulder again "make me smurf" he said, his smirk grew as she made an annoyed sound and went to hit him on his chest when he grabbed both her wrists.

He pulled her down so that she was lying against his chest and was between his legs again, after her surprise squeak, he began to tickle her.

His knees clamped together, effectively keeping her in place as she squirmed and squealed with laughter.

Harry loved her laugh and the way her cheeks went slightly pink, he began to tickle the bare skin between her jeans and shirt knowing that was her most ticklish place.

Ginny jumped slightly and began to struggle harder as she was over come with laughter as she tried to get him to stop but his hands were too quick.

He looked down at the helpless girl who was trying to talk through her laughter, and began to laugh himself.

She looked so cute when she was being tickled and Harry thought it was very funny that he could make Ginny completely at his mercy by tickling her.

Deciding that she had enough, he stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Ginny tried to catch her breath as he swatted at his chest "you are such a meanie" she managed to say breathlessly, Harry just laughed as he watched her.

"Harry, you really don't think my hair is horrible?" she suddenly asked, unsure that she wanted to know the answer.

Harry pulled her even closer so her back was pressed against his chest as much as it could be.

She looked up at him and she saw worry in her eyes "Ginny, your hair is lovely, red actually suits you and these new freckles make you look so adorable" he said as he traced over them with his finger.

Ginny smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, when she broke away, she snuggled against his chest and sighed in content.

"You make such a nice pillow Harry" she said making Harry laugh as he looked down and saw her grin.

"Is that why you keep me around, because I make a nice pillow?" he asked teasingly and Ginny nodded although they both new that they were joking.

"Of course, only thing your good for" she said, giggling as Harry pretended to be hurt and put his hand to his heart.

After an hour they finally got up and went to the castle, ignoring all the staring Ginny was getting and the whispers.

"What do you think Ron will be like when he is out of the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked as they walked into the castle.

"Not sure, he is suppose to be out soon, the potion wasn't that bad but Snape still shouldn't have let him test it" Harry said.

Just as they were about to go up the Grand Staircase, Krum came into the castle and went towards them.

"Ginny, I am so sorry about what has happened and I thought you were very brave to do what you did during breakfast, if you need any help or anything, I will be more than happy to oblige" he said.

"Thank you Krum, I will" she said politely before going up to the common room with Harry who was glaring at Krum and his smug face.

Not that he didn't trust Ginny, it was that Krum had the nerve to swoop in and act like that with Ginny when he knew that Ginny was not available and to do it in front of her boyfriend.

"Harry don't let him get to you" Ginny said as they went into the common room, they noticed everyone looking at Ginny but they ignored it.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fire, Ginny began to read on of her books as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, no matter what happened, he loved her.


	30. New Family

Ginny began to pack her things, she had to go for a week to see Molly and Arthur Weasley.

She was very nervous, she had seen them before and they seemed nice but this was different.

A part of her didn't want to go, just to hide but she knew that she couldn't, she hadn't seen the twins yet and Ron had just come out of the Hospital Wing.

He most likely knew by now so she wanted to stay away from him, she closed her trunk and took it down to the common room.

Harry was waiting by the portrait hole and took her trunk for her as they went down to the entrance.

Fred, George and Ron had already left to help Molly prepare to greet Ginny, she could only go home for a week as the first task was soon.

An Aurora was waiting by the steps that led into the castle, she turned around and smiled as she saw them.

They smiled back when they saw that she was Tonks "wotcher Harry, Ginny" she greeted as she took the trunk from Harry.

"Bye Harry, I will see you in a week then" Ginny said sadly as she hugged him tightly, Harry hugged her and felt like he didn't want to let go.

"It won't be long and you can tell me all about it when you get back" he said trying to be calm but the tug in both their stomach's were giving them away.

"We will need to practise the bond, maybe I will be able to talk to you" he said trying to cheer her up as he kissed her temple.

They broke apart as they saw a sudden flash, they looked up to see Reeta Skeeter smiling at them as her photographer took another photograph.

"How lovely, two champions in love and saying goodbye" she said as she walked over to them, Harry scowled at the women when he saw Ginny blink a few times obviously from the flash.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions, Ginny how does it feel to be finally seeing your real family and home?" she asked.

Ginny was about to tell her to mind her own business when Tonks cut in "actually we really must be going now or Ginny will be late" she said.

Harry quickly hugged her again and said goodbye before she left with Tonks, he kept telling himself that it would only be a week but he missed her already.

Ginny and Tonks apporated in a field, Ginny looked around as she followed Tonks, she had never been in such an open field.

She looked ahead and saw a house that looked like it was piled up with magic and rooms were just added.

She smiled as she went through a gate and saw garden gnomes running around, she laughed lightly as one knocked into her foot and quickly scurried in the other direction.

As they got closer to the house, she felt even more nervous, Tonks smiled as she knocked on the door.

Within a minute the door opened and Molly Weasley beamed at them "come in" she said happily.

"I need to go now Molly, Remus is waiting" Tonks said, Molly understood and nodded as Tonks left.

She looked down at Ginny and Ginny saw her eyes watering slightly "come in then" she said kindly.

Ginny walked into the house and looked around her, the place seemed small but it seemed homey.

"Now everyone is here including the two oldest who really want to meet you Ginny" she said hurriedly as she led her into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ginny saw the man who was at Grimauld Place, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Percey and two others that she had never seen.

Fred and George ginned as Fred nodded, suddenly a loud firework had gone off and words lit in front of them like sparklers.

Molly groaned as she read the words, Ginny couldn't help but giggle as Fred and George grinned and everyone in the room read the words and either groaned or grumbled that the twins were idiots.

Written above them, nearly hitting the ceiling were the words 'Welcome back ickle sis, hope we don't lose you again'.

"Fred, George!" Molly scolded them as they tried to look innocent but they couldn't get the smirks from their faces.

"What, it's true" Fred said grinning, Molly sighed and quickly vanished the last part of the sentence.

One of the men that Ginny didn't recognise rolled his eyes and walked up to her "hi Ginny, I'm Charlie, sadly the second oldest and brother of those two idiots" he said smiling at her.

Ginny tried her hardest not to laugh but Charlie didn't seem to mind as he grinned and hugged her so tight that she actually found it hard to breath for a moment before he pulled away.

The second man who looked older than Charlie walked up to her and hugged her "hi, I'm Bill" he said, Ginny's eyes suddenly went wide as the room went black.

TT

The Kitchen changed into a room that looked like a hospital room, in the bed was a very tired and young looking Molly Weasley.

In her hands was a pink blanket with a baby inside, Ginny was surprised as she heard what the baby was thinking.

'Ok, I just went through the most gross and traumatic thing ever, I may be scared for life and it is a lot colder out here but on the bright side, this women is very nice, I wonder who she is' the baby thought as Molly cooed "hello sweetie" she said.

'Hello woman, do you have any idea what's going on because I sure don't' the baby thought.

The door opened as a man and young boy came in, "hello darling" greeted the man as he kissed his wife, looking down he cooed at his only daughter.

'You people sure make a lot of weird noises' the baby thought giggling at the strange people.

"Hi, I'm your big brother Bill" greeted Bill in a baby voice as he waved the pink bunny teddy he just brought.

'Brother huh, I hope I have a sister, wait, wow what is that in your hand, aw it's cute, can I see it?' the little girl thought as she stretched her arms out and tried to touch the teddy.

Bill chuckled as the man and woman talked, he placed the teddy next to her and Ginny wrapped her arms around it.

'Haha sucker, the bunny is mine' she said proudly as she snuggled into it, Bill seemed to be watching her with amusement.

"Glad you like it so much" he said as he watched his little sister, the baby watched him for a moment.

'Yay! the bunny is mine, the bunny is mine, ye ye ye, I am the queen of the bunny' the baby thought happily in a type of song.

The woman looked down at the baby and smiled and cooed quietly, the baby giggled at the strange noises.

'look at the bunny, isn't it adorable, I am keeping it forever and ever and ever and ever and even longer, hey you look sleepy' the baby thought.

"Lily said that once Harry is asleep, James and her want to come and see you and our lovely new daughter" the man said.

'Ow! hey I felt something in my stomach when he said Harry, ah it happened again, strange..... Harry, Harry, Harry...... haha that feels weird, well ok so I am your daughter now who is this Harry person... haha I felt it again' the baby thought giggling at the feeling in her stomach.

The man took her from her Mother, the baby looked back at her and saw her fall asleep 'aw Mummys tired, nighty night Mummy' the baby said in her mind.

Bill looked over her and made funny faces and sounds making her giggle 'you are so weird, I like you already, especially because you brought me Mr. Snuggles' thought the baby as she snuggled closer to the bunny teddy.

..............................

'wow it's just gone cold, her who is that woman, what's going on, Mummy help!' thought the baby as a stranger in a silver mask picked her up and she began to cry.

Molly woke and gasped as she saw them but was to weak to stand, she didn't hear what they were saying and the next thing she knew, they were out in the street, running.

The baby held onto Mr. Snuggles as tightly as she could 'take me back please, who are you' the baby thought over and over again.

There was a flash and the baby was in a crib with Mr. Snuggles as two strangers watched her.

'I guess it's just you and me Mr. Snuggles, these people took me from my family, we must never trust them' the baby thought holding tightly to the bunny and ignoring the snake teddy that was put in her crib before everything turned black.

TT

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the room, everyone looked worried.

Bill was still kneeling in front of her looking scared "are you ok?, your eyes went funny for the last minute" he said worried that it was him.

"I erm just remembered something, My Snuggles" Ginny said, Bill looked confused as she quickly opened her trunk.

She took out a very old, pink bunny teddy, she showed it to Bill and the grin that formed on his face was huge.

"The bunny I brought while I went to get a drink and everyone was in the waiting room" he said remembering it.

"I guess, I remember you giving me this and I was going crazy about it and calling it Mr. Snuggles" Ginny said, Bill looked almost proud as he hugged her again.

"You were giggling a lot when I gave her to you" he said, Ginny inwardly laughed at the real reason she was laughing so much.

After half an hour, Ginny went uo to her new room which Molly said was the room they made when she was born and felt it too hard to use.

She put the trunk on the bed and looked around, they all seemed nice but she missed Harry.

As she thought about him she suddenly heard a voice in her head **'Ginny!, this is brilliant, I just heard you'** said Harry's voice.

Ginny and Harry talked for a while until she had to go see the family, she looked around at them all and thought that the week wasn't going to be as bad she thought.

That night, she held Mr. Snuggles close as she thought about Bellatrix and Rudolf, she hated them but a small part of her missed them and wished that they were ok.


	31. Last Day with the Weasleys

Ginny packed her things as she thought about Bellatrix and Rudolf Lestrange, she knew she shouldn't but she realy missed them a lot.

They had ran away when Auroras went to arrest them and no one knew where they were, Ginny hoped that they were ok.

They may not have been her parents but they looked after her and a small part of her still loved them.

It was the last day that she would spend with her family until they went back to Hogwarts.

She went down to see Bill when she heard Harry in her mind **"morning Ginny" **he said and she smiled when she heard him yawn.

**"Morning Harry, you are so lazy, did you just get up?"** she teased, it was twelve o'clock and she had gotten up two hours ago.

**"It's a sunday"** was all he said in defence which made her roll her eyes and giggle, with a sudden idea, she closed her eyes.

**"Ouch!, was that you!"** she heard him say accusingly as she giggled madly at him, glad that no one was around to think she was crazy, they still haven't told people about the bond but still didn't know how Remus and Sirius knew.

**"I was only helping you, pinching lazy boyfriends helps them wake up"** she said sweetly as she heard Harry grumble.

**"Oh really?" **he said mischievously before Ginny felt a poke at her ribs causing her to squeak and jump.

**"Harry!"** she scolded him as he sniggered, obviously hearing her squeak and thought it was funny.

**"Sorry Ginny, I was only helping you, poking cheeky little girlfriends where they are ticklish helps them"** he said copying her tone before.

**"Whatever, you doing anything today?" **she asked him as she continued down the stairs and saw Bill working on something for a bank in Egypt.

**"Nothing much, just waiting for my very cheeky yet very pretty girlfriend to come back so I can kiss her"** he said, Ginny smiled brightly.

"Hi Bill, what's that?" she asked sitting next to him, Bill smiled as he saw her and ruffled her hair.

"It's a map of the underground of a bank that I am setting wards up for" he said as Ginny tried to fix her hair.

**"Aw my hair is all messy now"** she said as it refused to flatten **"haha"** she heard Harry say so she closed her eyes and pinched him.

**"Ow, fine I'm sorry, sheesh" **she heard him say and felt a tug at a few strands of hair at the back of her head, not strong enough to hurt but enough to feel it.

"What wards are you setting up?" she asked with interest as she looked at the map that Bill was drawing on.

"Not too sure yet but they are going to have to be strong" he said as he crossed something out and wrote something below it.

After about an hour, Ginny went to see Fred and George who were testing their products that they had started inventing.

They showed her a custard cream biscuit which Fred tested and turned into a canary then back a few minutes later.

Ginny was in stitches when he turned back "only problem is that we need to try them on a total of ten people before they are classed as safe even though we know they are" said George gloomily.

"Well I can test one on Harry, it would be too funny" she said laughing as Fred and George grinned.

"Oi, I heard that, what are you talking about" she heard Harry say in her mind causing her to giggle although the twins thought she giggled because of the idea.

**"Oh nothing..... actually how did you hear me, I said it out loud not in my head"** she asked, shocked.

**"I was concentrating to see if the bond could develop more and I started to hear what you were saying out loud"** he told her.

**"Well don't worry I wont test anything on you, I promise"** she said crossing her arms behind her back.

After half an hour Ginny went back to the room she was staying in and took one of her books to read.

After a few pages she felt her hair being tugged again **"Harry, I am trying to read"** she told him but the tugging continued.

**"Harry"** she warned as she heard him snigger but he continued to tug at her hair, she sighed as she closed her book.

**"I'm bored and your hair is so nice"** she heard him say, Ginny giggled as he waved her hair around.

**"I will see you in two hours" **she said as her hair covered her eyes, she brushed it back and put her book down, knowing that there was no way she would be able to go back to reading it.

**"I know but that's ages away, I miss you"** he said sighing, her hair stopped moving and she felt his hand on her cheek.

**"I will see you the moment I get back"** she told him, she really missed him too but she couldn't leave earlier.

**"Ok fine but when you get back, you are not leaving my side for at least two days"** he said causing her to smile.

She went down an hour later and saw everyone in the living room, she went in and was shocked at what she heard.

"Serves him right, he couldn't have thought that he could keep acting like that without Harry ding anything" Fred said.

"What did Harry do?" she asked as she walked into the room, Arthur shown her the newspaper.

**Fight between champions**

**A fight broke out today between Harry Potter and Victor Krum.**

**The reason for this fight was Ginevra Weasley, girlfriend of Harry Potter**

**and girl that Krum had fallen for. My sources tell me that since the beginning**

**of the tournament, Victor Krum has had a crush on young Ginevra Weasley.**

**While we talked to the champions, Victor said "I think Ginny needs a man not**

**a little boy" which Harry did not like. The two champions got into an argument**

**which ended with Harry punching Victor, cutting his lip. Both Victor and Harry had**

**to be restrained as a fight was started. Ginevra Weasley was currently with her**

**family after finding out that she was not a Lestrange, what would she think of**

**this news?**

**Meanwhile, Bellatrix and Rudolfus Lestrange are still in hiding but are being looked**

**for by Auroras. **

**Reeta Skeeter.**

Ginny was sieving as she finished reading, **"Harry what did you do!"** she shouted in her mind but felt Harry bloke her.

**"Don't you dare block me Harry Potter, just wait until I get back" **she threatened but still heard nothing.

She packed her things and was soon going back to Hogwarts with Ron, Fred and George who were saying that they wished they saw Krum when Harry finally did something.

When she was back in her dorm, she put her trunk away and went to Harry who was in the dorm.

"Harry, how dare you block me!" she said startling him as he turned around and paled slightly.

"Ginny, about what happened, it wasn't my fault, the things Krums said" he said hurriedly.

"Bloody idiot" she said rolling her eyes as she hugged him, Harry tensed for a moment but when he realised what she was doing she lifted her off the ground in a bear hug.

"I have missed you so much!" he said cheerfully as she laughed and tried to get back on the ground.

"Harry put me down" she laughed but Harry shook his head as he walked over to the couch with her in his arms.

"No way missy, I haven't seen you in a week so I am not letting you go" he said grinning as he sat on the couch and pulling her onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Harry, I need to put some things away" Ginny said laughing slightly as Harry nestled against her neck.

"Too bad" was all he said, his voice muffled by her neck causing her to shiver "I love you" he said.

Ginny froze, that was the first time he had ever said that to her, she relaxed as he took her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too Harry" she said as she broke away, she snuggled against his chest as he played with her hair, her eyes fluttered shut as the comfort of the fire and Harry overtook her.


	32. First Task

Ginny woke up feeling scared, the day before, Ron had told them that the first task was dragons.

His brother Charlie helped bring them over and talked to Ron about it so Ginny and Harry were prepared.

Ginny definitely was not prepared, this was the reason why she didn't even want to compete, how was she suppose to face a dragon.

After breakfast, everyone went down to a big tent near a castle, next to it was an arena which the dragons were in.

Harry stayed with Ginny in the tent as the others went over spells and techniques, Ginny didn't even know what she was going to do.

Mr. Crouch, Bagman and dumbledore came into the tent "everyone will pick a dragon out of the bag, the small dragons each represent real dragons. you will have to take the golden egg which they are guarding" said Bagman.

Everyone crowded around the bag, Fluer got the sweedish short-snout, Krum got the chineese firebolt, Harry got the hungarian horntail and Ginny got the welsh green.

Krum went first and left the tent, cheering roared from the croud, Fluer watched from the entrance.

Ginny and Harry stayed at the back of the tent, Harry knew it was wrong but he hoped that Krum got hurt.

After ten minutes the crowd cheered as Krum went back into the tent with a bruise on his arm, Harry smiled.

Next was Fluer "good luck" Ginny said, Fluer smiled at the younger girl "thanks" she said before leaving.

After eight minutes, Fluer came back with the golden egg but had a broken arm, she sat down while Madam Pomfrey looked at her.

"That looks really bad, at least you got the egg which is great" Ginny offered and was glad when Fluer smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it looks worse than it feels but I am glad that I got the egg" she said, when her arm was healed, she said goodbye and followed Madam Maxine.

"Our next contestant is Harry Potter!" shouted Dumbledore and the crowd cheered and chanted his name.

"Good luck Harry, be careful" Ginny said hugging him, Harry nodded as he hugged her tightly.

He walked out of the tent, Ginny watched from the entrance, the horntail blew fire in his direction, narrowly missing him.

The dragon seemed to get madder as Harry got nearer to her eggs, with a swift movement, she whacked out her tail, luckily Harry managed to duck into a creator that was made by the rocks.

"Come on Harry!" Ginny shouted, Harry nodded and took out his wand "Accio firebolt" he shouted.

For a moment, nothing had happened until a whooshing sound was heard, everyone looked up to see the firebolt fly towards Harry who caught it in his right hand.

Quickly. he jumped onto the broom and flew over the dragon which was tugging viciously at the chains.

Harry swooped down to grab the egg but had to quickly trun when the dragon's tail nearly hit him.

With one fierce tug, the chain snapped and the dragon was free, Harry gulped as she came straight for him.

He quickly flew in the opposite direction as the horntail chased after him, Ginny gasped as she watched him.

Thinking quick, she closed her eyes and focused on the broom that Harry was riding **"Faster"** she said in an erie voice.

The firebolt did as she commanded and doubled it's speed, everyone was shocked, including Harry as he tried to hold on.

**"Go to the egg"** she said in the same erie tone as her eyes opened and instead of her lovely chocolate brown eyes, they were bright purple and glowing.

The firebolt swiftly turned and stayed out of the dragon's reach and flew to the golden egg in the nest, surrounded by normal ones.

As soon as Harry was close enough, he grabbed the golden one and everyone cheered madly.

He ran into the tent as the horntail was put in her cage and hugged Ginny, as her name was called, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to let her go.

Reluctantly he let go and kissed her "good luck" he said as she left, he stayed at the entrance and hoped that nothing would happen.

Ginny climbed onto the rock ground and looked around, she saw the welsh green by her nest, watching her.

Ginny stepped closer and quickly jumped out of the way as fire was shot at her **'I can't believe this, my poor babies'** thought the dragon.

Ginny's jaw dropped as she heard what she thought, then got a sudden idea, she didn't want to hurt a dragon who didn't do anything, it was cruelty so maybe she didn't have to.

**'Excuse me, there is a golden egg in your nest that isn't a real egg, I am suppose to attack you to get it but I shouldn't have to, all your doing is protecting your babies, can we come to a compromise?"** Ginny asked.

**'wow I have never talked to a human before, what is this compromise, I thought there was something weird about one of my eggs'** the dragon thought.

**'Well I have to pretend to hurt you and get the egg so if I cast a harmless non verbal spell at you and you act like it hurts you then I can take the golden egg and you can go home, I promise not to hurt your babies'** Ginny offered.

**'Sounds good, ok'** she thought, Ginny smiled but suddenly remembered **'it has to look like you are fighting me'** she told the dragon.

The dragon started breathing fire again, Ginny found it a lot easier to dodge the flame as she rushed around the ground.

She pointed her wand at the dragon and thought** 'Riddikulus'** fully aware that it would not do anything to the dragon but she did it as a non verbal which shocked people.

The dragon, taking her cue, roared in pain and staggered, scratching at her face, Ginny smiled as she ran to the nest.

Being careful not to harm any of the normal eggs, Ginny walked through the nest and picked up the golden egg.

The crowd was silent as people was still shocked that she could do non verbals, even if they didn't know that she actually did a spell that wouldn't harm a dragon.

After a moment, they seemed to have got over the shock and cheered so loud that Ginny actually had to cover her ears as she ran back to the tent.

"Ginny that was brilliant, I can't believe you managed to get the egg without hurting the dragon" Harry said hugging her.

Ginny smiled, Harry must have heard the conversation in his head because of the bond.

They went back to the common room and opened their eggs, everyone in the common room, which was most of the Gryffindors, winced as a ear splitting screech came from the eggs.

They quickly closed them "we had to face dragons for that" Harry said annoyed, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No Harry, it's Mermish, you need to put them underwater to hear them" she said.

They decided to listen to them later, they spent half an hour on the couch, just enjoying each others company when Harry had to go see Mad Eye.

When he left, Ginny decided to do some homework before dinner, she had so much Potions homework to do.

During dinner, Ginny still didn't see Harry, she began to eat her dinner when someone sat next to her.

She looked up to see Taylor "that was brilliant Ginny, I didn't know you could do non verbals" she said.

"Neither did we, we can barely do non verbals ourselves" said Fred, George and Lee Jorden nodded.

"I guess I just practised a lot" Ginny said shrugging but every one at the Gryffindor table was chatting about it like it was the most amazing thing ever.

An owl landed in front of Ginny with a small note in it's beak, Ginny smiled as she gave the owl some crust before it flew away.

**Ginny,**

**meet me by the quidditch pitch in five minutes**

**Harry.**

Ginny smiled as she put the note in her pocket "I have to meet Harry bye" she said standing up, she heard a chorus of 'bye' and 'see you later'.

She left the Great Hall and headed towards the quidditch pitch, she wrapped her cloak closer around her, December was finally here and it was so cold out as snow had begun to fall.

She was at the quidditch pitch looking for Harry thinking that he might want to celebrate when he saw Cho Chang.

She was kissing someone that Ginny thought must have been Micheal Corner so she didn't give them a second look.

However, she froze when she heard a familiar voice "Cho Chang, I love you so much" came Harry's voice.

Ginny turned back around and saw him smiling at Cho before kissing her again, Ginny's breath caught in her throat, she did not feel like celebrating anymore.


	33. Yule Ball Dates

Ginny watched in shock as Harry kissed Cho after telling her that he loved her.

She felt tears sting at her eyes as she ran back to the castle trying to stop herself from crying until she was in her dorm.

Harry looked up when he heard a gasp, he saw Ginny running away, he looked at her for a moment with a dazed expression.

"Ginny?" he said breathlessly, his voice sounded confused as he pulled away from Cho and watched Ginny.

"Ginny" he said again, his voice was returning to normal, his eyes widened and the dazed look vanished from his face.

"Ginny!" he said more loudly like he had just remembered her, he looked down and saw his arms around Chang who was leaning up to kiss him again.

Disgusted, he through her off him and panicked "what happened!" he shouted at her as he bulled his fists.

"Nothing much, you just told me that you loved me in front of your girlfriend and kissed me, bet she will hate that" Chang said smirking.

Harry's jaw dropped, the last thing he remembered was waiting for Ginny after sending her a note.

He was planning on flying with her, Ginny loved flying but was too shy to try out for the quidditch team even though she was a brilliant chaser.

He had heard footsteps and turned around to see Chang, she flipped her hair back and walked up to him slowly.

She began to talk to him and insult Ginny, Harry had lost it and began arguing with her, suddenly, Chang leaned in and kissed him.

He pushed her away and whipped his lips, they continued arguing until Chang had said "fine if I can't have you then she can't" and cast a spell at him.

He tried to remember what the spell was but his head hurt, he glared at Chang who was smirking smugly.

"Have fun Harry, you turned me down too many times so now I am even" she said before strutting back to the castle.

Harry stood there shocked, he couldn't believe the nerve of Chang for doing that.

He ran back to the castle in hopes of talking to Ginny, she must have hated him right now.

He groaned when he realised that she was already in her dorm, annoyed at the founders of Hogwarts and their rule about girl stairs, he tried to use the bond.

**"Ginny, please talk to me" **he said to her desperately as he closed his eyes, using the powerful side of the bond.

**"Go away Harry, I don't want to talk to you" **he heard her say through tears, Harry felt even worse.

**"Ginny please, it was Chang" **he said trying to make her understand but it didn't work.

**"Yes I know it was Chang, the girl who has had a crush on you for years, the girl you always talk to during quidditch and the girl that you said you loved"** she said coldly before Harry felt her block him out.

**"No Ginny please don't block me, I need to explain"** he said but Ginny said nothing, Harry sighed as he realised that she won't unblock him.

He went up to his dorm and got into bed, he would talk to her tomorrow, she couldn't avoid him forever.

TT

Harry woke up early and waited in the common room until class started, he had not seen Ginny come down at all, she must have got up before him.

He went to Potions and was annoyed to see Ginny sitting next to Seamus instead of him like she always did.

Seamus gave him a simpathetic look as Ginny glared, Harry sighed as he went to sit by Ron.

He tried to use the bond again but Ginny was still blocking him, all of that lesson Harry couldn't concentrate.

At one point, his potion almost over flowed but he managed to turn the heat down in time.

During fourth lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts, everyone had to make notes on unforgivables.

Harry kept looking back at Ginny who was sat next to Hemione, every time she saw him looking at her, she glared back at him.

"Now everyone, we will practise throwing off the Imperius curse" said Mad Eye, everyone stood up as he flicked his wand and moved the desks to the sides of the classroom.

"You first Finnigan, stand here, I am going to use the curse and you are going to try and throw it off, ignore what I tell you to do" he said.

Seamus nodded and stood were he was told, Mad Eye cast the spell and Seamus's eyes fluttered for a moment.

He stared blankly at the wall in front of him for a moment until he started twirling around like in a dance which made everyone laugh.

Mad Eye lifted the spell and Seamus stopped and turned deep red as he realised what he had done and that everyone was laughing.

"Oh you all think that this is funny do you, let's see how funny it is when this spell is used on you to help your enemies or even kill someone who could even be your best friend" Mad Eye barked.

The whole room became silent as everyone thought about what he had said, suddenly not finding it funny anymore.

"Good now that is why you must learn these things, remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he shouted making half the students jump.

"Patil, you next" he said, Pavati hesitated but walked to to where Seamus was, Mad Eye cast the spell and the same blank look that Seamus had was now on Pavati's face.

She lasted a little longer than Seamus but suddenly started hoping around and acting like a rabbit.

This time, no one in the room was laughing in case Mad Eye started shouting again, also, it didn't seem as funny when they thought about how powerful the spell was and that it could make you do anything.

"Your turn Greengrass" Mad Eye said once he lifted the curse, Daphne walked over to the spot and looked around scared, Immediately, much faster than the others, she began to pretend to be a chipmunk.

Harry was next, he gulped and went to the spot everyone else had been, everyone watched with interest.

Harry was lasting a lot longer than everyone else, however, just over a minute later, he jumped onto a desk but it looked like he was still resisting as he pulled back slightly and knocked his knee on the desk and fell onto the floor.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she rushed over to him and kneeled down and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked and Harry nodded, just as he thought Ginny was talking to him again, she walked coldly over to the other side of the room.

After Draco tried to throw off the spell, it was Ginny's turn, she walked over to the spot and darkness took her.

**"Hop around"** barked a voice, Ginny looked around but couldn't see the source of the voice but saw nothing.

**"Hope around!"** the voice said again but more fiercely this time, Ginny thought about it and couldn't understand why she should.

**"Why, that's pointless"** she said calmly, she felt so peaceful, she didn't want to do anything.

**"HOP AROUND!"** the voice screamed, Ginny was slightly shocked at how angry and loud the voice was.

Why would someone be angry about her not wanted to do something so stupid, her temper rose.

**"NO!"** she screamed back in a erie voice as her eyes glowed bright purple, suddenly the blackness began to disappear.

She looked around as the classroom came back into focus, she everyone looked at her shocked.

"What happened, I thought I was suppose to throw the curse off, why hasn't it happened yet?" she asked.

"Ginny you have and you also did something else" Hermione said pointing behind her.

Ginny turned and gasped as she saw Mad Eye on the floor groaning as he rubbed his head, he stood up and looked around.

"Sir I am so sorry I didn't mean to, I was just waiting for you to cast the curse" Ginny said hoping that she didn't hurt him badly.

Mad Eye looked at her and smiled "why are you sorry, not only did you throw off the curse, you pushed me backwards as you broke the spell" he said.

Everyone congratulated her as they went to lunch, Ginny still blocked Harry as she hurried to the Great Hall.

"Attention everyone, I would like you all to know that, on christmas eve night, as a tradition of Twiwizard Tournament, there will be a dance called the Yule Ball which will be available to fourth years and higher unless a third year is invited by a higher year" Dumbledore said during lunch.

Chatter broke out through the Great Hall, Harry knew who he wanted to take, the only problem was that she didn't look at him once during the speech or after it.

After lessons, Harry was determined to find Ginny, talk to her and hopefully have her as his date to the Yule Ball.

She had managed to avoid him during all lunch and fifth and sixth lessons, he waited in the common room, knowing that she would have to put her school bag away.

On cue, Ginny walked through the portrait hole, turning back to say bye to Pansy and Daphne, when she saw Harry, she glared at him.

Before she could run up the stairs he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him "Ginny, you are listening to me whether you want to or not" he said siting down on the couch and pulled her down next to him.

"Ginny, Chang did something to me, I was waiting for you hopping to fly around the pitch with you when Chang showed up, we argued and she did something to me on purpose, she knew that you were coming" he said.

Ginny hesitated but the look in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth "ok Harry I believe you" she said.

Harry broke out into a grin "thanks, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, not liking the sudden cringe on Ginny's face.

"What?" he asked slowly as he saw her avoid contact with his eyes, when she finally looked up she sighed.

"I was angry and hurt so I wanted to hurt you, make you fell how I felt so when Krum asked me to the Yule Ball at lunch I said yes" she said.

Harry clenched his teeth, he couldn't believe that the moron Victor Krum had asked her.

"Well tell him you change your mind, how dare he ask you anyway, you are mine not his" Harry said angrily.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she stood up "don't talk about me like that Potter, I am not an object or a possession that you can own" she said dangerously.

"Well you are mine, the bond proves that" Harry said standing as well as he began to feel angry.

"How dare you, I don't belong to anyone you pig!" she shouted as she slapped him, Harry winced as his right cheek stung.

Before he could say anything else, Ginny turned and stormed off to the girl's stairs and slammed the door behind her.


	34. Yule Ball

It was christmas eve when Ginny was in her dorm looking at her dress, she had chosen a simple purple one that went down to her ankles.

She didn't know why she wanted the purple one, there were lots of dressed that were prettier but something was telling her to get the purple one.

She had heard Pavati Patil bragging the other day about being Harry Potter's date, Ginny just rolled her eye.

At least Harry has a date though, Ginny still hated that she said yes to Krum, she still wanted to go with Harry.

She went down to lunch, nearly everyone had stayed at Hogwarts this year because of the ball.

She sat next to Taylor who had told her that she was going to the ball with Neville Longbottom.

"I can't wait for the ball tonight, it is going to be so fun" she said as Ginny poured some pumpkin juice.

"Ye I guess so, I'm not really bothered about it" she said, Taylor looked at her shocked but understood.

"Why didn't you just go with Harry when you first talked to each other?" she asked, Ginny sighed.

"Because he said that I was his, I am not a possession that he can just own" she said, there was no way she would forgive Harry quickly for that.

"Well he has been trying to say sorry to you ever since and he has been watching you since you sat down" said Taylor as she went back to eating.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry on the other end of the table watching her, she narrowed her eyes as she met his gaze.

After a moment, Harry averted his gaze, Ginny rolled her eyes as she went back to eating.

Once it was five o'clock, Taylor, Ginny, Hermione, Pavati and Lavander went up to the Gryffindor common room.

Talyor went into her dorm to get changed and was going to meet Ginny in an hour back in the common room.

Ginny, Hermione, Lavander and Pavati went to their dorm and began to get changed into their dresses.

Ginny looked through her eye rings and for some reason, something inside her told her to put the purple ones on.

She put her hair up in a simple pony tail and curled the end of her hair, putting some clear lip gloss and black mascara which had a twinge on purple in it on, she was ready.

It was six o'clock when she went down to meet Taylor, the Yule Ball began at half past and the champions had to be their straight away.

Once it was ten minutes till the ball started, they went down to the Great Hall.

As they went down he stairs, Ginny saw Harry watching her and sighed as she passed him and went over to Krum.

"You look beautiful Ginny" he said as he kissed her hand, Ginny looked sideways at Harry who was glaring at krum.

She smiled and looked back at Krum "thank you Victor" she said politely, they waited until they saw Professor Mcgonagall.

"Ok champions, you will all line up here while everyone goes into the Great Hall and you fill be having the first dance" she told them.

Krum took Ginny's arm and once he door opened, they walked all walked slowly into the Great Hall.

Everyone was cheering as they walked though the Great Hall and when he music started, they began to dance.

Ginny kept seeing Harry look at her through the corner of her eye, she tried to ignore him the best she could as she danced with Krum.

"You look very beautiful, purple suits you" Krum said looking her up and down and taking her in.

Ginny smiled at the complement but kept thinking about Harry who she knew was looking at her and glaring at Krum.

When the dance ended, Krum went to get drinks while Ginny sat down at one of the tables, she heard someone sit on the chair next to her.

She didn't have to look up to know who it was, she could feel him "Ginny, please, I am sorry about what I said" said Harry.

Ginny turned and saw pain in his eyes "I'm sorry to I shouldn't have come with Krum, I hate him" she said sadly.

Harry smiled as she took her hand and rubbed the top of it "you look beautiful" Harry said, Ginny couldn't help but smile, it sounded so much more sincere and nice from Harry then Krum.

"Shouldn't you go back to Pavati?" Ginny asked, Harry looked over to where Pavati was and saw her flirting with a student from Durmstrang.

"I think she will be fine without me, she was annoying anyway" he said shrugging.

"Excuse me Ginny, the next dance is about to start" said Krum as he glared at Harry, Ginny sighed as she went to get up but Harry stopped her.

"She is with me now Krum so good bye" Harry said coolly without looking up, Krum was about to burs with anger.

"She is my date Potter" he said, Harry was trying his hardest to stay calm as he saw Krum narrow his eyes.

"SHE is right here thank you and I would like to stay with Harry for a while" Ginny said, Harry grinned.

"Come on Ginny" Krum said as she was about to grab her arm but Harry grabbed his and stood up.

"I think you should leave her alone" he said, his voice becoming deeper than normal.

"I am sure she doesn't need a little prat like you talking to her Potter" Krum said angrily as he shoved Harry.

Harry's eyes turned from his normal emerald green to a glowing black as he stared at Krum and his breathing became quicker.

"Well I want you to leave now before I make you leave" he said in a deep erie voice, Krum stepped back slightly, his eyes widening.

"And how can you make me leave?" asked Krum although his confidence wasn't as strong as before.

Harry growled deep in his throat before a sudden sting shot through Krum's body.

Krum fell to the floor but quickly stood up when the pain stopped, he went to punch Harry but he easily grabbed his fist.

He twisted Krum's arm who kneeled onto the ground in pain, Harry tightened his grip which was unnaturally strong.

When Harry let go and walked back to Ginny, Krum quickly stood up and raised his first.

Ginny screamed "Harry look out" she said urgently, Harry quickly turned and ducked in time to dodge Krum's first.

He punched him in his stomach before standing up again, Krum cluched his stomach in pain but still swinged for Harry again and hit his jaw.

Harry touched his jaw and saw blood, growling dangerously he punched him in the face, satisfied when he heard a sickening crack.

When Krum fell to the floor again, Harry put his foot on his chest, digging it down and was about to punch him again when he heard Ginny.

"Harry don't, leave it" she said desperatly, Harry looked over his shoulder and saw her look worried for him and something in his chest fluttered, he looked back down and glared at Krum.

"As I was saying, leave Ginny alone, now" he said before his eyes changed back to green and his sudden strength vanished.

He let go of Krum's fist and walked over to Ginny who was panicking "Harry are you ok?" she asked.

Harry nodded as he put one of his arms around her waist, she shook her head but didn't say anything as they walked out of the Great Hall and back to the common room.

"This bond is really weird, I just snapped and I can't believe I actually did that" Harry said groaning slightly.

"I thought it was nice, you did it for me" she said smiling as she kissed him, Harry just grinned.

"Well, I love you and I couldn't stand watching you with him" he said as he hugged her.

"I love you too Harry" Ginny said snuggling into him, Harry grinned as he saw part of her bare stomach.

"How much?" he asked as he began to tickle her, Ginny squealed and quickly managed to jump out of his gip and stood up.

Harry grinned mischievously as he stood up as well, Ginny's eyes widened as she quickly stumbled backwards.

As Harry ran towards her Ginny laughed and ran around the room with Harry chasing her.

"Stop it Harry" she laughed as he continued to chase her with his hands reached out to tickle her but he ignored her.

Thinking fast, she took her wand out of her pocket "Rictusempra" she said, Harry fell to the ground in laughter.

"Night Harry" Ginny said laughing as she ran up to her dorm, leaving Harry laughing and rolling on the floor.

(A/N just wanted to let people know why Ginny's eyes trun purple and Harry's turn black, I have looked at colour connotations and purple connotes wisdom which is Ginny's gift, it is also for mystery, her powers are a mystery and finally it connoted independence which Ginny tries to have.

For Harry, black connotes mystery(well it said it when I looked) and strength which is one of Harry's powers and also connotes fear which is what Harry can make people fear.)

(A/N p.s I have no idea what to do with the second task as to who Harry, Ginny and Krum save from the water so if anyone has any ideas, that will be the next chapter).


	35. Second Task

Hermione went up to her dorm to help prepare Ginny, the second task was today and both her and Harry were very nervous.

She went through the door and saw Ginny sitting on her bed humming to the music box she got for christmas in her first year.

She had not noticed her come in yet so she watched sadly as she looked down at the music box with tears slowly flowing down her cheek.

She looked up and Hermione saw that her eyes were red and puffy, she quickly shut the music box and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know any one was there" she said tearfully , Hermione walked over to her and put an hand on her shoulder.

"You really miss them don't you?" she asked sadly, Ginny nodded as she stood up.

"They may have not been my parents but I still love them" she said sighing, Hermione felt very sad as she watched her friend.

"We better be going, Harry is waiting downstairs" she said, Ginny followed her out the dorm and down the stairs.

She sat on the couch next to Harry but felt his arms around her waist as he pulled her onto his lap.

She looked up and saw him grinning down at her, she smiled and leaned back into his chest before looking back at Hermione.

"Ok so you need to be under water for an hour, there are a lot of ways to do that, Gillyweed, Bubblehead charm, there is transfiguration but I heard that it was painful and difficult" she said.

"I will use a bubble headed charm, I hate Gillyweed, me and Draco ate some once when we were swimming and it is so gross" Ginny said making a disgruntled face.

Harry chuckled at her expression "well I guess that leaves the Gillyweed for me, oh well I am sure it can't be worse then the potions in the Hospital Wing" he said.

After they planned what to do, Hermione volunteered to get the Gillyweed so Harry and Ginny could plan more.

During breakfast, Hermione came back and gave Harry some Gillyweed which he put in his pocket.

They were talking about how much Taylor and Ron are good friends, they couldn't see them anywhere.

At that point, Fleur stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to them, she sat in the empty space opposite them and smiled.

"You two ready then?" she asked nicely as she ignored the sudden looks she was getting from boys because of her Veili powers.

"Yes but they sure picked a nice day for us to go swimming, it's freezing out there" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Fleur laughed slightly "it will be worse when we actually get out of the black lake, I am going to be using a heating charm straight away" she said.

Harry grinned "good idea, it's like the Ministry wants us to freeze or something" he joked causing Ginny and Fleur to smile.

"I have not seen my little sister Gabriella anywhere" Fleur said worriedly as she looked around the Great Hall.

"She will turn up, we can't find our friends Ron or Taylor either" Harry said but he was very worried.

After breakfast, everyone went to the black lake for the second task, Harry, Ginny and Fleur had to quickly get changed before going.

"Last night, something precious was taken from the champions, they now lay within the black lake, each champion has one hour to find theirs and come back" shouted Dumbledore.

When the clock chimed, the champions jumped into the lake, Ginny and Fleur wondered where Harry was when he didn't join them straight away, Krum had swam off without a care.

Ginny and Fleur laughed madly when Harry came into view with gills and long, flat, webbed feet.

Harry rolled his eyes "I don't look that bad do I?" he asked, glad that the Gillyweed let him talk underwater.

Both Fleur and Ginny nodded at the same time before laughing, both had the bubble head charm.

"Come on, Krum has already started" said Fleur as they began to swim around the lake in hopes of finding whatever it was they needed to find.

It seemed like hours until they started hearing faint singing "that must be the merpeople" Harry said.

Ginny and Fleur agreed as they went to the sounds, it sounded like the same voices from the eggs.

Harry was in front with Fleur and Ginny behind him, he smiled as he saw a light in the distance but quickly stopped when he heard a strangled cry.

He looked behind him to see Fleur caught by little creatures that he had never seen before.

They were dragging her down, Ginny was trying to pull her from them and cast spells at them but there were a lot of them.

Harry saw Ginny and Fleur in danger and felt what he had felt during the Yule Ball, a deep growl emitted from his throat as he closed his eyes.

When they opened, they were a glowing black colour, he felt something in his stomach as Ginny screamed.

**"Stop!"** Harry shouted and all the little creatures had stopped and stared at him like waiting for his command.

Harry thought for a moment before saying **"let go of them and go to the other side of the lake until this task is complete" **and to his surprise, they all let go of Ginny and Fleur and swam away.

Ginny and Fleur looked shocked but Harry could see more understanding in Ginny's eyes.

"Wow, that was seriously freaky, nice one Harry now let's go before we are too late" said Fleur shaking her head.

She swam in front and Ginny swam beside Harry **"that was brilliant"** she said using the bond in case Fleur heard.

Harry grinned** "I guess since the Yule Ball I have access to more of the bond powers"** he said shrugging like it was nothing but Ginny saw proudness and amazement written all over his face.

"We better catch up with Fleur" she said, Harry looked up and noticed that Fleur was quite a distance ahead of them so they started swiming again.

When they were about ten feet behind her, she suddenly stopped, she turned around and smiled.

"It's here, we found it" she shouted to them, Ginny and Harry smiled as well as they hurried up and reached her.

They looked around and saw mermaids everywhere, the song was loud now, they swam through and within a few minutes found Gabriella, Ron, Taylor and Chang.

**"Ew, Chang and Krum disserve each other"** said Harry through the bond making Ginny giggle, she was glad Fleur didn't hear her.

They swam over to them and saw that they had ropes tied around their ankles.

Fleur swam to Gabriella and untied the rope, she looked back at Harry and Ginny who were struggling.

"Need help?" she asked as she held onto her little sister, Harry and Ginny shook their heads.

"It's fine, go now, it looks like you will be the first and the winner" Harry said, Fleur hesitated but went down to them.

"I couldn't leave you two down here, you both helped me when those things tried to take me" she said smiling.

Harry and Ginny smiled as Fleur helped them, she had almost done with Taylor when something hit them all.

They looked up and saw Krum with a shark head, he purposely knocked into them and bit into the rope holding Cho and swam away.

"Oh that bloody git" Fleur said shaking her head as she went back to helping with Taylor, Ginny glared at Krum's retreating form.

She looked down and saw small rocks scattered across the floor, remembering what had happened with the firebolt, she closed her eyes and focused on the rocks.

She opened her bright glowing purple eyes** "hit him"** she said in her high erie voice, luckily Fleur never heard or saw her.

The small rocks suddenly lifted off the ground and flew right to Krum and hit him, Krum tried to dodge them but they were very fast.

He dropped Chang as one hit him in the side of his face, he quickly swam down to get her, Ginny smiled, that should make it more even.

Once Taylor was freed, Fleur swam over to Ginny who was watching to make sure nothing would sneak up on them.

While they were both away, Harry grabbed the rope with both his hands and focusing on strength managed to rip the rope in half.

He grabbed Ron and swam over to the girls "let's go before Krum tries to cheat again" he said.

They all swam up to the top of the lake and came out of the water at the same time on purpose.

Everyone cheered as Dumbledore talked to the judges, after a moment, Krum came out of the water with his head back to normal.

Chang was coughing behind him, he stormed over to Harry "I know you did that with the rocks Potter, I don't know how but when I do, you are going to pay" he said threateningly before walking off and leaving Chang.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I hit him with the rocks because he hit us so he had more of a chance of winning" Ginny said and was surprised to see Harry grin knowingly.

"Ye, I saw you, pretended I didn't because it seemed that you were trying to be sneaky" he said before kissing her temple.

Ginny smiled, she loved Harry, they both looked back when Taylor and Ron began coughing.

"Are you two ok?" Ginny asked as they kneeled next to them, they nodded and wrapped the towels around them more.

"Ye, we only had to go into Dumbledore's office and he put us in a deep sleep" Taylor said waving it off.

Fleur went over to them looking giddy "isn't it great, we got the same amount of points and a lot more points then Krum because one of the merpeople told Dumbledore that he cheated" she said.

Harry, Ginny, Taylor, Ron, Fleur and Gabriella went to celebrate, ignoring the cold glares they were receiving from Chang.

TT

They were all by the lake talking about what had happened and still wondering what those little creatures were.

They all laughed when they decided to give the little creatures a name "how about, lake hunters because they live in the lake and they were fast, also did you see those sharp claws yuck" said Fleur.

Everyone laughed at the name and freaked out expression that Fleur had "how about Nibblers, they had really sharp teeth" offered Harry which made everyone burst out laughing again.

"Ye but Nibblers sounds cute, like little fish or something" said Gabriella and everyone agreed.

Ginny sighed dramatically "we will never find a name so let's just call them the Little Monsters" she said grinning.

Everyone burst out laughing again "real original Ginny" Harry said smirking as Ginny stuck her tongue out.

After an hour, they all snuck into the kitchens and stuffed themselves on deserts as they celebrated.

Harry was eating a chocolate éclair when chocolate sourse hit him on the top of his head, he quickly wiped it off and looked up.

Ginny, Fleur and Gabriella were sitting at the table on the other side of the kitchen, they all quickly turned away and tried to stifle their laughter.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who were sitting next to him trying not to laugh.

He smirked as he pulled a bowl of chocolate mouse in front of him and using his spoon, sent it flying over to their table.

Fleur and Gabriella shrieked as the chocolate hit them and missed Ginny who was nearly on the floor laughing.

Fleur grabbed the bowl of chocolate mouse from the table that she was on and her and Gabriella threw some at Ron and Harry who blinked, surprised and Hermione burst out laughing.

Ron and Harry grinned as everyone stood up and grabbed their own deserts and began throwing it at anyone.

Fleur was throwing chocolate mouse at everyone and almost dropped the bowl laughing when she got Ginny in the face.

Gabriella had taken cover behind a table with Ginny, the two were throwing cakes at anyone who got close enough and were laughing.

Ron had a chocolate gateau that he ran around with and thrown pieces at whoever he could, getting Hermione a lot of times.

Hermione was determined to get Ron back the fifth time he threw a piece of gateau at her.

She picked up a bowl of whipped cream and threw as much she could as fast as she could, she was on the floor laughing when she saw the most of the cream was in his hair making him look very old.

Harry had a bowl of chocolate mouse as well and was throwing some at Fleur who was suddenly determined to get him back.

Everyone in the room was in pearls of laughter as the food fight continued, all grinning like idiots.

Gabriella saw Harry turned away from them and pointed at him so Ginny could see, both girls smirked as Ginny grabbed a piece of strawberry shortcake.

She threw it as far as she could and was pleased when she hit the back of his head, surprised, he jumped slightly and a bit of the mouse he was holding spilt down the front of his shirt.

He turned around to see both girls laughing at him, he grinned as he snuck up to them, Gabriella noticed and quickly told Ginny.

They both ran as Harry chased them and was throwing the chocolate mouse at both of them.

When he caught up to Ginny, he tackled her to the ground and pinned her beneath him, he smirked triumphantly as she smiled up at him.

He watched her for a moment as she struggled to get him off her, he picked up the bowl of chocolate mouse and held it above her.

Ginny's eyes widened "Harry if you even dare, you are so dead" she said laughing as he held the bowl with both his hands.

He slowly began to tip the bowl as Ginny struggled harder and tried to kick her legs out.

She stared at the bowl and quickly said **"tip over him"** and laughed when the bowl tipped the other way and covered Harry from head to foot with chocolate mouse.

She used the distraction and kicked him off her before getting her own chocolate mouse and throwing it over him.

The room went silent as everyone turned to look at Harry for a moment before laughter filled the room again.

Harry grinned as he stood up and began throwing deserts at Ginny, it was half way into dinner when everyone stopped.

Deciding that there was no point going to the Great Hall for dinner, they all used cleaning charms on themselves and the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner.

After two hours, everyone was tired and went to bed, Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and they both went to their separate dorms.

(A/N yay my longest chapter so far, hope you all like it and yes I know I was Cho Chang bashing during the end of the second task but I hate her so it's ok, a big thank you to Michael21 who gave me the idea to have Cho cheer up Krum and that is why he rescued her, he left her because he didn't care about her, mwuahahaha I hate Cho)


	36. Death Eater Attack

"Come on Ginny" Harry called up the stairs that led to the girl's dorm, he kept grumbling about 'stupid founders' and their 'stupid, unfair rules' about stairs.

"I will be ready in a minute Harry, what's the rush?" came Ginny's voice from one of the doors on the stairs that Harry found so annoying.

Harry hesitated for a moment, he had realised during the last visit to Hogsmeade that their was private rooms in the back for couples and he immediately booked one for him and Ginny.

It was a surprise and they needed to be on time to get one of the private rooms so he had to make sure they got there on time.

"It's just that if we don't go soon then it's going to be so crowded" he lied but was glad that Ginny excepted it.

"Fine I will hurry but don't be so impatient" she said, Harry could feel her rolling her eyes.

It was the first time that they were going to Hogsmeade on their own and not with friends joining them so Harry wanted it to be like a date since they haven't had a real one yet.

He hoped that Ginny would like it, he had the private room ready and got some flowers for the table.

He heard a bang and looked up to see Ginny running down the steps, he smiled at how lovely she looked as she stopped in front of him.

"Ready you impatient git" she said grinning, Harry chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's go then" he said as he took her hand in his and walked out of the common room and down the Staircase.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly as spring filled the air, they walked down the path and were soon in Hogsmeade.

They walked through Hogsmeade until they saw the Shrieking Shack, Harry stopped and looked at it sadly.

"Harry, Sirius is going to be fine" Ginny said but Harry shook his head.

"You don't know that, what if he is sent back to Azkaban?" he asked sadly, his eyes never leaving the building.

"We both know that he hasn't done anything wrong, you will see him soon" said Ginny, trying to comfort him.

He sighed but smiled warmly at her "your right, come on, let's go to the Three Broomsticks" he said.

When they were in the Three Broomsticks, Ginny was confused as Harry led her through a door instead of one of the booths.

"Harry what's..." she asked but stopped when she saw a table with flowers in the centre, she looked up at him and saw him grinning.

"Harry it's lovely" she said leaning up to kiss him, he took her hand and took her to the table.

He pulled out a chair for her and sat on the opposite side "our first date, I wanted it to be a surprise" he said.

Ginny smiled as she sat down "it was, your so sweet" she said causing him to smile smugly which made her giggle.

They ordered some butterbeer and sandwiches as they talked about the tasks and how the next one must be very hard.

Soon they began talking about the bond and the powers "during the second task, you got the Little Monsters to leave, how did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I got the Nibblers to go by just telling them to, it was very strange" said Harry purposely highlighting the word 'Nibblers'.

"I can't do that, so I can command objects to do things and you can command living things to do what you want like with the Little Monsters" she said.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled "Yes like that, I can't command objects like you so it must be" he said.

Ginny thought for a moment "the voice told me that 'the prophesy was split in to two; light and dark, happy and sad, good and bad or in this case, girl and boy' which might explain how we get powers at different times" she said.

Realisation dawned on Harry "so as 'the boy' I would get my powers from dark, sad and bad which is why I managed to talk to you that week when you were at the Burrow because I was sad, also I got that strength at the Yule Ball when I felt angry which is related to dark, therefore during the second task I found that I could command those things because something bad was happening to you and Fleur and I needed to help" he said surprised.

Ginny beamed at him, he was so smart when he tried which wasn't a lot but he always has his moments.

"Yes and as 'the girl' my power comes from light, happy and good which explains why I could control your firebolt, I wanted to safe you which I guess is related to good and when I talked to the dragon, it was because I didn't want to hurt it which is also good, when I managed to throw off the curse and throw back Mad Eye I was thinking about you hurting your knee and was very happy that you were ok, also in the shrieking shack when I broke the leg locker curse all I could think of was helping you and I didn't care about anything else when I stood in front of you which I guess is seen as light" she said happily.

"So basically, to control our powers and maybe unlock more, we have to control our emotions and only feel what we would need to but where could we train that?" he wondered.

"I know, the Room of Requirements, it is on the seventh floor and would be perfect" said Ginny, she had never heard about the room before but her power of knowing has never let her down before.

"That is brilliant, we can look for the room during the next half term when the castle isn't as crowded" said Harry.

They continued to talk and was soon on the subject of Ron and Hermione, Harry always kept seeing Ron look at Hermione during class with a dazed expression without her knowing and Ginny kept seeing the same with Hermione.

They both looked up when the door burst open and a man who worked at the Three Broomsticks stood, panting, behind him, screaming could be heard.

"You need to get out of here quick, Death Eaters are destroying everything, go back to school" he said in a rush.

They quickly stood up and ran out of the pub, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and ran towards the castle.

All that was going through his mind was to get Ginny out of danger as he continued to run but she quickly stopped.

"Ginny come on" he said pulling her to the castle but she hardly moved, he looked back at what she was looking at and his eyes went wide.

Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown were trapped by four Death Eaters, Seamus was standing in front of Lavender and pointed his wand out but there were to many.

Before Harry could even blink, Ginny wrenched her hand free and ran towards them as she took her wand out of her pocket.

"Ginny no!" Harry said but was too late, she hit one of them with a stunner before they all turned and pointed their wands at her.

While they were distracted, Seamus pushed Lavender out of the way and began casting spells as well.

Harry quickly took out his wand as he ran to help them but when he reached them, all four of the Death Eaters were unconscious.

"Go back to the castle" he told Ginny before he ran further into the village, Ginny huffed, like she was going to do that when people needed help.

She ran into the village as well and began to put out fires, after a few minutes, she was joined by Seamus, Lavender, Colin and Terry Boot as they helped her put the fires out.

Colin's eyes widened as he heard screaming and looked up to see some third years in a burning shop and heard Taylor's voice.

He got everyone's attention and they all quickly ran to that building next, smoke filled the air as water shot from their wands.

After a moment, it was out and Terry broke the door down, about five third years ran out and Ginny gasped when she saw Taylor.

She said a burn mark on her arm and was nearly all black from the smoke and suite, she was coughing madly.

The third years looked around, scared, Ginny looked at Seamus "go to the castle and take the younger years with you, make sure Taylor goes straight to the Hospital Wing" she said and Seamus nodded before hurrying to the castle with the third years.

"Lavender, you are the best at stunning charms, go with them and be careful if there is any Death Eaters, if a lot come for you all then don't hesitate, immediately send sparks up and we will come and help you" she said, Lavender nodded and ran with Seamus.

"Colin, Terry, you two continue to put out the fires and I will check to see if there is anyone still in the village who are trapped by Death Eaters" she said surprised by how strong her voice seemed.

Colin nodded and ran to the nearest burning fire "are you sure you don't want me to come with you, just incase you run into a lot of Death Eaters?" he asked but Ginny shook her head.

"It's fine, I will be able to handle it, Colin will need you though" she said, Terry nodded before running to help Colin.

Ginny tried to control her emotions so she just felt happy and good as she ran further into the village, it was hard to do when buildings were burning around you and you could hear screaming.

She ran past Zonko's and saw about twenty Death Eaters fighting about five students from Hogwarts.

She ran to them and began to help, casting stunners wherever she could and dodging the curses that flew past her.

"Protego!" she shouted as she aimed her wand at a fifth year who was nearly hit by a cutting curse.

"Thanks" he called as he dodged a green flash of light and began firing his own spells.

Just as Ginny hit a Death Eater with a disarming charm and made a rope tie itself around their ankle so the Death Eater fell and lost their wand, she heard a voice.

"I thought I told you to go back to the castle" said Harry, she looked up and saw him casting hexes at them and quickly ducked as a red light zoomed past him.

"There was no way I would run to safety while people were in danger" she said hitting someone in the chest with a stunner.

"You are so stubborn" he said sounding exasperated, Ginny looked up at him and smirked as she moved out of the way of a light as someone shouted "Crucio".

"And you love it" she replied cheekily, casting as many spells as she could, Harry grinned as she knocked out a Death Eater, that was true but he wouldn't give her the advantage of telling her that.

Soon, there was only a few Death Eaters who were still fighting, excepting defeat, they retreated.

"Oh no they don't" Harry growled as he chased after them, Ginny quickly ran after him as he began casting any spells.

She lost him in a matter of moments, she turned a corner and gasped as a wand was aimed at her throat.

She looked up and noticed that the wand was lowered slightly and the person's grip loosened.

Ginny looked at the mask that looked so familiar when she realised "Mother?" she said breathlessly as she felt tears prickle at her eyes.

The Death Eater lowered their wand more and just looked at her like they wanted to remember every little detail of her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I miss you so much" she heard them say, she knew her 'Mother's' voice and that was definitely her.

Before Ginny could say anything else, her Mother turned and ran away, Ginny felt her tears threaten to drop as she watched her.

"No please come back!" she shouted as she ran after her but after a few steps, she felt familiar arms around her waist.

"Harry let me go!" she screeched as her tears fell although she tried to stop them, she struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Let go, please let me go!" she shouted as she tried to wench his arms off her, she could still see her Mother.

Harry tightened his grip as she struggled harder "Ginny it's too dangerous, she is a Death Eater" he said softly.

She shook her head frantically "I don't care, I need to see her" she said but Harry didn't let her go.

"No!" she screamed tearfully as she saw her apparate away with someone else that must have been her 'Father'.

Harry turned her around and hugged her as she cried freely on his shoulder, he made soothing noises as he stroked her hair.

"It's ok Ginny" he whispered as he held onto her protectively but she shook her head "I was so close to her" she said weakly.

Harry felt like his heart was breaking as he heard her crying, he never wanted to let her go.

"I know, I am sorry but there was nothing you could have done that wouldn't endanger the both of you" he said.

Ginny nodded as she raised her head "your right, I just miss her so much" she sais wiping her eyes.

Once she was better, they both went up to the castle as Aurors took the remaining Death Eaters away.

That night, Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fire, Harry had pulled Ginny onto his lap and held her to him while he played with her hair.

Ginny stared tearfully into the flames of the fire, her Mother's words echoed in her mind as she wondered if she would ever see her again.

Now annd again a tear would fall down her cheek which made Harry feel terrible, by eleven o'clock, they both were asleep.


	37. Third Task

Ginny woke up and snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed in content, she opened one of her eyes when she heard a low chuckle.

She looked up to see Harry smirking at her "morning to you too" he said cheekily as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She smiled and looked around, she realised that they were in the common room and thought that they better get up before anyone saw them.

She went to get up but Harry just pulled her back down, making her giggle as he nuzzled her neck.

She playfully wacked his shoulder "Harry we need to get up" she said, he sighed and let her up.

"The third task is today, I am so worried" she said not looking at him, she felt his arms circle her waist and felt complete as he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be, you have been brilliant in the first two and how you acted yesterday was amazing, I was speaking to Terry and he told me about how you took charge and how impressed he was" he said honestly.

Ginny shook her head "that wasn't me, that was just the bond, without it, I am hopeless" she said weakly.

She felt him frown at her words "don't say that, you are not hopeless and it wasn't the bond that completed the first two tasks or stopped the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, it was you, your kindness even to a dragon, your loyalty to help friends when they are in danger and your courage no matter what is happening" he said, his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Come on, we better get ready for breakfast, the third task starts soon" he said before leaning down and kissing her again, Ginny smiled against his lips, she loved him so much.

When he pulled away, he went up the stairs to the boy's dorm, Ginny sighed and went to the stairs leading to her dorm.

When she went through the door, she saw Hermione sitting on her bed, she looked up and immediately stood up and walked to her.

"Harry told me what happened yesterday with Bellatrix, are you ok?" she asked softly as she hugged her.

"Fine, it was just weird seeing her and then she ran off before I could do anything" said Ginny close to tears again.

"It will be ok, I am sure you will see her again" said Hermione trying to make her feel better.

She nodded "I suppose your right but right now, the third task is only hours away" she said, Hermione smiled slightly as she went get changed herself.

As they went down to the common room, they saw Harry on the couch waiting, when he saw them he smiled and stood up.

"Come on, no way we will be able to do any tasks with empty stomachs" he said smiling, Ginny nodded as they went out the portrait hole.

During breakfast, Pansy, Daphne and Draco came over to the Gryffindor table, all smiling as they stopped by Ginny.

"Good luck Ginny" Pansy said hugging her, Ginny beamed at her friends as she hugged them all.

"We know you will do great but still be careful" said Draco as he hugged her, she nodded before they went back over to the Slytherin table.

"How exciting, I can't wait for the task" said a voice behind them, they looked up to see Fleur as she smiled at them and sat down next to them.

"That's one way to put it, I was thinking more along the lines of terrifying or scary though" said Harry.

Fleur laughed "well I guess it is but that's what makes it so exciting, although, whoever wins we all must meet up after it with no hard feelings" she said.

They all agreed before they began to eat and talk about what the task might be but none of them actually knew.

After an hour, they all went out to where the third task was and all became nervous as they saw a maze.

"Today, the four champions will enter the maze and search for the cup that Mad Eye has hidden" Dumbledore said.

Ginny, Harry and Fleur looked at each other, all looking very nervous, Krum rolled his eyes and ignored them.

They each went to separate entrances as Dumbledore spoke again but they barely listened.

Ginny shook her head, smiling as she looked up into the crowd and saw Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Taylor, Ron and Hermione holding up a banner which read 'Go Ginny and Harry, show them what Hogwarts can do!'.

She looked over at Harry who had seen the sign as well and was chuckling, he looked at her with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Ginny and Harry were told to go in first, the cannon was fired and the cheering roared.

"Good luck, Ginny, Harry!" Fleur called, they both looked back and saw her waving at them.

Smiling, they waved back "you too!" Ginny called, none of them saw Dumbledore smiling at them all.

When they entered the maze, the entrance closed and it was horribly silent, Ginny looked around, all she could hear was her breathing.

She walked along the path and turned right, a cool breeze blowing past her making her shiver.

She quickly turned when she heard rustling but saw nothing, she shook her head and carried on walking.

After ten minutes, she heard footsteps heading in her direction, she raised her wand and cast Lumos.

She relaxed when she saw that it was Fleur "Merlin you scared me" she said as she lowered her wand.

Fleur sighed "scared you?, who had a wand pointed at who?" she asked before they both laughed.

"This place is so creepy" Fleur said looking around, Ginny nodded, honestly, that was an understatement to this place.

They decided to stick together as they walked along the many paths, although it seemed like they were getting nowhere.

Suddenly, a light flashed past them, just missing them as they ducked, they looked up and saw Krum pointing his wand at them before muttering another spell.

Ginny quickly pushed Fleur out of the way and ducked and it zoomed past her head.

As Krum pointed his wand at Ginny, Fleur screamed a disarming charm and managed to break his wand and send him flying and hit the bush behind him.

Fleur began screeching things in french that Ginny was sure wasn't very nice as she stormed up to Krum who was groaning on the floor.

"You idiotic, moronic, sick, pathetic little man!" she said as she kicked him and pointed her wand at him.

Ginny had guessed that Fleur's usual patients had finally snapped when she noticed something about Krum's eyes.

Her eyes widened as she ran over to them "Fleur stop, look at his eyes" she said trying to stop her from hexing him.

Fleur huffed as she lowered her wand slightly "what about them?" she asked without looking away from Krum as she glared at him.

"They are diluted which means that he must be bewitched" she said urgently, Fleur looked into his eyes and excepted that it looked like he was.

"I still think we should hex him, he is a no good, truble making idiot anyway" she said as she walked away from him.

Ginny wanted to say yes but thought better of it as they continued to walk but she stopped when she heard Fleur scream.

She quickly turned to see Fleur fall to the ground, behind her was Krum who was pointing his wand at her.

"Fleur!" she shouted but it was too late as her eyes fluttered closed, Ginny looked back at Krum who was walking towards her with his wand raised.

She tumbled backwards as she grabbed her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him but he disarmed her.

"Ginny!" she heard Harry call, she figured that he must have heard her and Fleur scream.

"Harry stay away, Krum is bewitched" she called but as she heard footsteps suddenly run towards where she was, she knew that he wouldn't.

"Ginny!" she heard again as Harry came up behind her, she ignored him as she concentrated on happy memories.

She thought but none were making her happy at a time like this until.....

(Flashback)

"Ginny Lestrange what are you doing" said an amused voice as a young woman with black hair walked into a very untidy bedroom.

A five year old looked up and smiled as she saw her Mother "I am looking for my favourite book but I can't find it" she said sadly.

"That's because I left it up on the shelf after reading it to you last night, would you like Mummy to read it to you?" she asked as she picked the little girl up and smoothed her light blue summer dress.

Ginny nodded excitedly "yes Mummy, please please please please please!" she said jumping up and down causing her Mother to laugh slightly as she grabbed the book.

She sat on the chair at the corner of the room and Ginny sat on her knee and got comfortable while her Mother began to read.

Half way through the story, Ginny yawned and snuggled into her Mother "I love you Mummy" she said, half asleep.

Her Mother's eyes widened at what she had heard before she smiled softly at the little girl who was looking at the pictures in the book.

"I love you too Ginny" she whispered even though she knew she shouldn't and that it was just a mission.

(End of Flashback)

Ginny opened her eyes which were glowing bright purple, an erie breeze picked up as her hair blew behind her.

Vines from the bushes shot out so fast that they were barely noticeable, Krum struggled as the vines attached to his limbs.

His was arm was forced upward and Ginny muttered a spell, blue sparks flew up into the air, illuminating them all before the bushes began to crush together.

Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her away which jolted her out of her trance and they both ran.

They saw the cup in front of the and looked at each other, they both nodded and grabbed the cup at the same time before a familiar tug pulled them both.

They groaned as they hit a hard floor, Ginny looked around what looked like a grave yard "I've been here, in my dreams" she heard Harry say.

She gulped, he had told her about the dreams and it didn't take an Aurora to know that this was bad.

A door opened and a group of people came out and disarmed them, her eyes widened as Harry was frown across the grave yard and pinned to a tome stone.

"Excellent, I was hoping that Ginevra would have made it here as well" said a high pitched voice.

Strong arms grabbed her arm and she looked up to see one of the people from Hogsmeade.

She tried to break free as she saw Petigrew cut Harry's arm and put something in a cauldron, she had to help him.

She gasped when the thing that was put in the cauldron come out as Voldermort who was walking straight to her.

"So this is how the little prophesy baby turned out, very nice" he said looking her up and down with a sick gleam in his eyes.

Ginny shuddered under his gaze, his blood red eyes making her sick which only made him laugh.

"You did well Bellatrix, Rudolfus, I feel her magic pulsing" he said as he stroked her cheek with one of his long pale fingers, she wanted nothing more than to bite him.

"Get off her!" she heard Harry scream, Voldermort suddenly smirked before turning around.

"Harry, I can't believe that I have forgotten about you, I haven't seen young Ginevra here since I held her as a baby" he said in fake kindness.

"I guess I will have plenty of time to see her though, after tonight she will be coming back with us" he said with a gaze at her that made Harry want to beat him to death.

"Don't you dare even go near her again" he threatened dangerously as he struggled to get down.

Voldermort laughed a cold, high laugh as he let Harry down "I trust you know how to duel Potter" he said before firing a spell at him.

Harry quickly dodged it but his anger threw off his aim which Voldermort must have known as he continued to use Ginny against him.

"After tonight, I may let Ginevra say goodbye to you Potter, it must be sad knowing that you are too weak to even help her" he taunted but his eyes went wide as Harry's eyes darkened.

**"Don't you dare even touch her, you are the one who is going to die!"** he said in a very low, deep voice.

Sparks were firing off him as he walked menacingly closer to a surprised Voldermort.

Ginny felt a powerful tug in her that pushed the Death Eater off her as her eyes began to glow purple.

Harry stopped and walked towards her, they held hands which made electric sparks of purple and black shoot everywhere.

A red aura surrounded the both of them and grew until a flash covered the entire grave yard which hit the Death Eaters, making them very week.

Voldermort growled as he quickly stood up and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" which shot towards Ginny.

"No not my baby!" they heard a woman shout before Bellatrix jumped in front of them and sent a killing curse at Voldermort which hit him before he crumpled to the floor.

Ginny gasped and felt like being sick as she saw her 'Mother', she went back to normal and kneeled before her.

All the Death Eaters were too week to do anything other than breath slowly except Rudolf who ran to his wife.

He looked at Ginny and Harry with tears in his eyes "please take Ginny away from here" he said tearfully.

Harry nodded and took Ginny's arm but she wouldn't leave "please Ginny, I don't want to lose you too" her 'Father' said.

Ginny nodded as she chocked back a sob and let Harry pull her to the cup which was a portkey.

The last thing she saw was her 'Father' crying over her 'Mother's' lifeless body before everything went black and they were back in Hogwarts and cheers filled the air but neither Ginny nor Harry felt like celebrating.


	38. Memory of Bellatrix

Cheers filled the air as Ginny and Harry appeared back in front of the maze but suddenly stopped when they saw Ginny crying as Harry held onto her.

Whispers spread through the crowd as Dumbledore wnt to them to see what was wrong.

"Miss Weasley, it's ok now, you are out, the maze always effects people" he said like he understood.

"I don't care about the stupid maze!" she screamed at the headmaster which shocked everyone.

Taylor, Daphne and Pansy managed to get through the crowd "what happened?" Taylor asked.

"It was Voldermort, the port key took us to a grave yard and he was there" she sobbed, everyone in the stands had heard her and began whispering worriedly.

"Miss Weasley, we should take you inside" Dumbledore said as he went to take her arm to help her but stopped when a deep growl came from Harry.

"Don't touch her, no one touches her" he said, his eyes still a glowing deadly black colour.

"Ginny what happened" Pansy tried as she saw her friend crying hysterically, Ginny looked up and her eyes were purple.

"My Mother, my Mother for the last fourteen years jumped in front of Voldermort's killing curse to safe us" she screamed.

Gasps were heard through the stands, Dumbledore looked up at Harry pleadingly "Harry, she is shaking and very old and pale, she needs to go inside to the Hospital Wing" he said.

"I am not leaving her, she needs my powers" he said viciously as he continued to hold onto her, both their eyes glowing brightly.

"Harry if you loved her you would take her up to the castle before she faints" Daphne said desperately, not caring that she didn't call him Potter.

Harry 's face softened as he looked down at Ginny who had collapsed onto her knees and was shaking violently.

"She is telling me to stay here, it hurts her too much to move" he said more softly this time as his eyes became watery.

Dumbledore seemed to understand as he stood up "we will get her a stretcher so she wont have to move" he said but Harry growled.

"No!, the bond is the only thing keeping her conscious, if I let her go then it might be too painful, I wont let that happen to her" he said in a deep erie voice.

He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the castle with Ginny holding onto his neck, shaking violently and murmuring his name.

When they were in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey gasped and hurried over to them.

"My goodness the poor dear, I told Albus that she was too young to be in the tournament but he didn't listen" she said as she took them to one of the beds.

As she went to get a calming potion to stop her shaking, Harry placed her onto a bed and placed both his hands over her chest, he closed his eyes and focused.

A bright, clear light left his body and emitted into hers, when Madam Pumfrey came back into the room she almost shrieked at what she saw before her.

Harry was muttering incantations in a deep erie voice as Ginny's whole body glowed bright purple and her shacking slowly began to stop.

Suddenly, they both began to shake violently and Harry's voice became even deeper before he collapsed onto the floor.

TT

**"Harry, I can't believe you did that" **said Ginny as she hugged him tightly, Harry smiled as he hugged her back.

She stood back and slapped his shoulder so hard that he yelped slightly **"I told you through the bond to stop, we both knew that the impact of that could have killed you!" **she shrieked.

Harry winced slightly **"I'm sorry Ginny, the chance of me dyeing is worth it if it kept you from dyeing"** he said before hugging her again.

**"Very brave of you Harry but I am afraid that Voldermort is not dead, he has mealy been sent into a state of soul with no host"** said a very familiar voice.

**"what do you mean?"** Ginny asked as she looked around but once again saw nothing when the voice spoke.

**"When Voldermort was young and was still human, he created Horcruxes, you need to destroy them all before he can truley die, they can be destroyed by your powers or venom poisons or very powerful dark magic, you have already destroyed two"** the voice said.

**"Two, how can we have destroyed two when we didn't know about them?"** asked Harry.

**"Well you and Ginny have destroyed one during your time at Grimauld place, you practised your powers so much that the impact of it destroyed one that was hidden in a locket that was placed in that house, the second one was actually destroyed in the grave yard, when you both got together and sparks shot off you both and the aura blew through the your surroundings, that was a Horcrux that was hidden in Harry breaking and finally was destroyed" **the voice explained.

**"How do we know where or what the Horcruxes are?"** Ginny asked but the voice just chuckled.

**"You are the one with the power of knowing young one not me, when the time is right, you will know"** said the voice before everything vanished.

TT

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around, she was still in the Hospital Wing, next to her was Harry who just opened his eyes and smiled lazily at her.

"Now that is something to wake up to, the cutest girl I have ever seen" he said cheekily before sitting up in the bed he was in.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat up but winced when she heard a shriek "Ginny, Harry!" they heard Fleur say.

They looked up and saw Fleur, Gabriella, Hermione, Taylor, Ron, Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Fred and George in the room.

They all rushed over to them "bloody hell sis, we only just got you back, no need to leave us just yet" said Fred which made everyone roll their eyes.

"Honestly Fred, this is serious" said Hermione, Pansy nodded in agreement as she checked Ginny over.

"More people are waiting outside, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them in because there was too many of us" Ron said.

"Ok you two, we are not leaving until you tell us about your eyes and about the weird voice and well...... EVERYTHING!" Daphne said and everyone agreed.

Ginny looked over at Harry **"Should we?"** she asked him through the bond, Harry thought for a moment.

**"Yes, I guess it is time"** he told her before they both sat up properly "what we tell you doesn't leave this room, got it?" Harry asked and everyone quickly nodded.

For the last hour, Ginny and Harry explained to them about the bond and what happened in the graveyard, they also told them about half of the prophesy but left out the part about the Horcruxes and that they needed to kill Voldermort.

They also told them about their powers and about their colours and the voice, when they were finished, everyone in the room was open mouthed.

After a moment of silence, Ron finally said "bloody hell" which everyone agreed with.

"So during the second task when you sent the Lake Hunters away, that was your powers Harry?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, part of them but you can't tell anyone, you are the first people we have told" he said, everyone nodded, still shocked.

TT

After two hours, it was five o'clock and Ginny and Harry were finally allowed out but refused to talk to anyone.

Ginny had gone to her dorm and taken something out of her trunk before going outside and walking along the lake.

Harry went with her, refusing to leave her alone, she was barely talking and only seemed a fraction of her true self.

When they were at a quiet part by the lake, Ginny kneeled down and just watched her reflection for a moment before she finally spoke.

"My Mother, Bellatrix, use to always take me to a magical park before I turned seven and she said that I had to start acting like a lady, she said that if you make a wish then water snaked would grant it, hardly true but it's a nice feeling to think that there is something that would help" she said sadly.

Harry nodded as he watched her, she leaned closer to the lake and placed a piece of green fabric on the surface of the water.

He looked closer and saw that in silver thread it said 'BL & GL' as it slowly sank to the bottom of the lake.

"We made that together when I was seven and I had to learn how to stitch, it was a fun day, I can still hear her laughter when the thread and wool covered nearly all of the study we were in" she said teary.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and watched the water with her as she remained silent, a few tears escaping.

After a few minutes, she finally spoke again "I want to go back to Ginny Lestrange, I don't care what she had ever done she was my Mother" she whispered.

"It's your choice" said Harry as he held onto her tighter, she nodded and continued to look into the river, her Mother would never be forgotten, she would make sure of it.


	39. The Horcruxes

(A/N I know that this is nearly the same but I first did this chapter in a rush and someone pointed out to me that I missed out Fleur and I couldn't leave her out, I am thinking of ways to get Ginny out of depression so a little help with any ideas would be apreciated, thanks for sticking with the story and yay it's by far my longest yet)

Harry was worried about Ginny, for the last week, she had barely talked at all, even in lessons, she just sat there and took notes.

No one could get her to say more than a few words, he wasn't the only one worried, the other day Lavender and Pavati tried to talk to her but had no luck.

They had not properly talked about the Horuxes yet and it was the last day of school.

After he woke up, he went down to the common room to see that she was already awake and just watching the fire, he felt a twinge in his heart as he went over to her.

"Hi Ginny, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to her, she shrugged without looking away from the flames.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast, you didn't eat a thing yesterday, yes I did notice" he said as he saw her turn and look at him wide eyed.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up, they went down to the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but notice how cold and pale her hand was.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone looked up and the sixth, fifth, fourth and third Gryffindors smiled along with, Daphne and Draco.

When they sat down, everyone at the table was asking how she was but she just shrugged and stared at the food on her plate, barely eating anything.

"Feeling any better Ginny?" Lavender tried as she leaned over to see her from where she was sitting.

She was giddy and smiling brightly when Ginny opened her mouth to talk "not really" she said which made Lavender frown as she watched her sadly.

"Oi Weasley, Pansy Parkinson wants to meet you after her detention in the library" said a Slytherin girl walking up to her.

Ginny dropped her fork and staired off into space for a moment before seeing the worried looks she was getting from everyone at the table.

"Thank you, but don't call me that, I am a Lestrange" she said sadly, the girl's expression softened slightly before she went to sit next to Daphne.

"So you decided to take that name back?" asked Harry as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She nodded "I don't care about anything she has done, she is my Mother and she died for us" she said, her voice breaking slightly.

Harry tightened his grip around her, he hated seeing her like this, it broke his heart to see her crying and barely talking.

Everything was going fine until the owls came with the mail, one dropped a letter in front of Ginny who opened it slowly and like she didn't care about anything anymore.

**Dear Miss Lestrange/ Weasley,**

**Your Mother has left you some things in her Will, from now till September, please come**

**to your nearest Gringotts bank to collect your possessions.**

**Head Goblin**

**Burek Heddle**

Ginny felt tears in her eyes before looking up to even see Fleur and Gabriella watching her from the Ravenclaw table.

Deciding that she had enough, she stood up and calmly walked out of the Great Hall and went to the librery.

She saw Pansy looking over a few books, it was shocking to even see her in the librery but to actually be reading more than one book was weird.

She walked over to her and sat down, Pansy looked up and smiled when she saw her "how are you feeling?" she asked, Ginny just shrugged, thinking that people asked that question way too much.

"This just arrived" she said as she showed her the letter from Gringotts, her yes widened as she read it.

"What an awful reminder so soon after it happened, those goblins have no feelings" she said annoyed.

Ginny nodded "I'm not sure I even want them, half of me wants to take them and lock them away so she is always remembered but the other half doesn't want to go near anything that reminds me of her because it hurts so much" she explained.

"Well, I was looking in these books and I can't find much on Horcruxes, Hermione has been helping me, but I think I just found something" she said showing her one of the books.

**The Horcrux is very dark magic, it can only be created after the witch or wizard commits murder. They are then never whole again, the most Horcruxes that could ever be made is seven before it is impossible to rip the soul again. By that time, the witch or wizard would be so inhuman that their appearance would be transformed into that of a snake which represents Slytherin, the house that the creator of Horcruxes was placed.**

"This must be how many Voldermort had made which means, if you destroyed two then there are five more that need to be found and destroyed" said Pansy.

"Great, is there anything else on it?" she asked wanting nothing more than to kill the monster that killed her Mother.

Pansy shook her head "Hermione and I looked through every book, including the ones in the restricted section, this is it" she said.

After an hour, Ginny went to her dorm to pack, the train would be leaving in an hour and she was only half ready.

She almost cried when she saw the music box that she got her first year, she quickly put it in her trunk.

Once she was ready, she went down to the common room, Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione and smiled when they saw her.

Harry walked up to her and kissed her lightly before taking her trunk down the grand staircase for her.

They stopped by the entrance to see Durmstrang going to their ship and Bauxbautons going to their carrage.

"Ginny, Harry!" came Fleur's voice from a crowd of people, they looked up to see her walking over to them with Gabriella.

"This year has been interesting, we must stay in touch" she said hugging them, Harry beamed as he saw Ginny smile slightly.

"Yes that's one way to put it, don't think I will ever look at dragons the same way again" she said which made Fleur laugh.

"Or Lake Hunters slash Little Monsters slash Nibblers, too creepy" she said shudering at the memory but laughing.

"No if it is like that it should be Nibblers slash Little Monsters slash Lake Hunters" Harry joked.

A call got all their attentions "we have to go now, bye Ginny bye Harry" Fleur said hugging them again.

"Bye Fleur, bye Gabriella" said Ginny as she waved goodbye, Harry smiled before they went to the train.

They took a compartment around the middle of the train, Ginny watched the station steadily move further away as the train picked up speed.

"Ginny, what are we going to do about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked as he sat next to her, she looked up with no emotion on her face but pain.

"What else, find them, destroy them and kill the basted who killed my Mother" she said darkly, Ron and Harry looked at each other while Hermione's jaw dropped, Ginny had never used words like that before.

The compartment door opened and Pansy, Daphne and Draco came in and sat down, Daphne locked the compartment door and used a silencing charm before turning back to the others.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, Ginny looked at her before looking at Harry who had surprise etched all over his face.

"Oh come on, you don't think we weren't going to help find the Horcruxes did you?" said Pansy.

"No it's dangerous, I will find and destroy them, the only reason I am not trying to stop Ginny from doing it is because she will probably hex me for even trying" said Harry.

Ginny huffed as she glared at him "your damb right I would but he is right , it is dangerous, we will do it alone" she said.

Hermione sighed "you two are so thick, there is no way we are letting you go alone to do something like this, we are your friends which means that we help each other no matter what" she said, Pansy, Daphne, Ron and Draco agreed.

Ginny looked back at Harry and they both smiled before telling them all what they had planned and creating new ideas.

They all new that Hermione was right, in times like this, you need to stay together and that is what they wanted to do.


	40. The Will

Ginny walked down the familiar path that led to Lestrange Manor, she passed the gates and saw the castle like house in front of her.

The sun was beaming over her and her Mother's flowers were in full bloom, their smells flittering through the air.

She walked along the white path and saw a few swans swimming along the surface of the clear water of the lake.

She giggled when she saw five fluffy Cygnets following behind a grown swan, one dunking it's head into the water.

She carried on down the path, lots of different flowers and different colours on each side of her.

She smiled brightly when she saw her Mother picking some flowers "Mother!" she called happily.

Bellatrix looked up from where she was picking flowers for the kitchen and smiled "morning Ginny!" she called cheerfully.

She began to run to her Mother, both their laughter filled the air around them, however, just as she was about to hug her Mother, everything changed.

She screamed as all the flowers in the garden burst into flames, the swans exploded into puffs of feathers.

The gate around the house melted to the ground, the path began to crack everywhere, Ginny's eyes widened as her Mother held onto her before they ran away.

They ran as the trees burst into flames and snakes slithered out of the ground, their fangs bared and ready to kill.

With a bang, flames appeared in the manor, black smoke reaching to the once light blue sky that was now an orange colour.

Suddenly, Bellatrix stopped running, Ginny turned back and saw her just standing there, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Mother, we need to go, come on" she said desperately as she tugged on her arm but she did not move as she watched her with a sad smile.

"I love you more than anything Ginny, bye my darling" she said before walking backwards and into the house that was in flames.

"No, please come back!" Ginny screamed as she ran to the house but the door slammed and she couldn't open it.

"No please Mother come out please, I need you" she called before everything began to melt and she fell into darkness.

TT

Ginny woke up panting, she looked around her room and remembered that she was in the Burrow.

She shuddered as she remembered her dream and as reality bored into her, flashes of her Mother's lifeless body filled her mind as she blinked away tears.

It had been two weeks since she arrived back at the Burrow and every dream was the same, her Mother and her in the garden like the summers when she was little before everything was ruined.

**"Ginny are you ok, I feel pain coming from you" **came Harry's voice in her mind, she quickly tried to calm down before talking.

**"Fine Harry, just a bad dream, what are you doing awake this early anyway?" **she asked as she saw that it was only six o'clock in the morning.

**"Been planning about the Horcruxes, I am not shore if we should start finding them before our next year or wait and plan and find out more"** he said.

**"We will think more about it later, I think I will get my Mother's things today, I am ready"** said Ginny sadly.

She felt Harry beam** "Ok that is great, I will come with you if you want"** he said thinking that it might be painful for her.

**"I would like that, thanks Harry, I am going to go about two o'clock though" **she said but he told her that it was fine.

She got dressed and by eight o'clock she was going down the stairs, Molly smiled as she saw her.

"Morning Ginny dear" she said as she put some food onto the table "morning Molly" said Ginny, she couldn't call her anything else just yet but Molly understood.

During breakfast when everyone was awake, Fred and George were doing their best to make everyone laugh but hated the fact that they couldn't even make Ginny smile.

"Hey Lil Sis, who am I?" said George as he tried to cheer her up by making her laugh, she looked up and saw him with silver paint, she figured that he must have cast it on, and he was waving his wand around.

"Die die die" he chanted as he waved the wand, she realised that he was pretending to be a Death Eater but instead of having the desired effect of making her laugh, her eyes widened before she ran up the stairs crying.

"George you idiot!" scolded Bill shoving him, George seemed confused for a moment until realisation hit him and he stuttered.

"I didn't mean it like that, oh I am such a prat" he groaned as slapped his forehead "definitely" said nearly everyone at the table.

Once Ginny was in her room, she ran to her bed and cried into her pillow, her chest ached as she thought of her Mother.

**"Ginny it's ok, shhh it's going to be fine"** she heard Harry say in a soothing voice before she felt his hands stroking her hair and his other hand on her cheek.

It was soon two o'clock, she was meeting Harry in Diagon Alley to go to Gringotts bank.

"Ginny" she heard as soon as she fell out the fireplace, strong arms wrapped around her, she looked up to see Harry smiling at her before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you ready?" he asked concerned, she nodded before they went through the wall and into Diagon Alley.

When they were in Gringotts, she felt a lump rise in her throat, Harry must have realised as he wrapped one of his arm around her waist and smiled encouragingly down at her.

She felt like her heart would melt as she looked up at him, she found confidence and went to the nearest goblin desk.

"I was told to come here about the will of Bellatrix Lestrange" she said tearfully, the goblin nodded before they followed him into a back room.

"There is a box of possessions on the desk, there was also a separate volt of hers that was given to you along with half the deed to Lestrange Manor" said the goblin.

Ginny opened the box and almost broke down crying again at what she saw, she took out a green plush pillow, she felt tears at her eyes.

"This was her book which I use to always use, I remember when she was out doing 'missios', I wouldn't sleep unless I had this" she said with a sad smile.

Harry smiled as he pictured an adorable eight or nine year old Ginny, asleep with the green pillow, curled up and waiting for her Mother.

After putting the pillow down, she looked back in the box and took out a necklace with emeralds.

"It was her favourite" she choked out as she placed it down carefully onto the desk before taking out a photo frame.

In it was a picture of a laughing women and man and a little black haired Ginny who looked about five, jumping up and down and waving frantically at the camera.

The last thing in the box was a photo book, Ginny decided to wait until later to open it in case she began to cry again.

The goblin put everything back in the box and gave it to her, Harry took it for her as the goblin gave her a piece of paper which was the deed to the Lestrange Manor.

He gave her a key to her new vault and they left in silence, she didn't think that she could go to Lestrange Manor yet so she put the deed in the box.

Harry took her hand in his and smiled crookedly at her, she felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach and new that things will soon be better.

(A/N any ideas of how to end Ginny's depresion in the next chapter is very apreciated)


	41. New Plan

It was the day that everyone returned to Hogwarts and Ginny was in her room packing, however, she was not packing normal things for school.

The items that were included in her trunk were Defence Against the Dark Arts books, clothes, two sacks of galleons, a shrunken tent, a water bottle, a hair brush and blankets, along with her Mother's things.

To Ginny, they weren't unusual because the truth was that she wasn't going to school, She was going to start hunting down the Horcruxes.

Ever since she had gone to Gringotts, she had been thinking about not only her Mother but her friends as well.

She couldn't let what happened to her Mother happen to them so she had decided to go alone and destroy them.

They all agreed to go back to school and train until the summer between fifth and sixth year and go search for the Horcruxes then but she had other ideas.

She had decided to pretend to go to school like everyone else but create a distraction at the last minute and run.

She knew that her friend's would be angry about it but she couldn't chance anything happening to them, she didn't want any more blood shed.

She put her music box in the trunk and shut it, satisfied, she took the trunk downstairs and left it by the door before going to breakfast.

"Morning Ginny, you have everything packed then?" Molly asked as she smiled at the young girl.

Ginny nodded "yes, just finished" she said as she sat down and ate some toast, her plan flowing through her mind as she became more and more nervous.

Running was heard on the stairs as Ron and the twins ran to the kitchen to eat, they all looked half asleep.

"Morning Ginny" Ron greeted, she felt her stomach turn as she saw her brother, knowing that he would be upset about her leaving on her own.

"Morning, oversleep then?" she asked and shook her head smiling as he nodded and shoved a plate of bacon into his mouth.

**"Ginny, you seem very nervous, what's wrong?"** asked Harry in her mind, she froze and cursed the bond.

**"I was thinking about the OWLs , I am kind of nervous about them"** she lied hoping that he believed her.

She smiled when she heard him chuckle **"you are so cute Gin"** he said amusedly, her smile grew at what he called her as she ate.

**"And you are so annoying Potter"** she said cheekily as she ate her toast and almost laughed when she heard him gasp dramatically.

**"Well you are just mean, I will see you on the train, I have to get my trunk" **he said before the bond closed.

When everyone was ready, the trunks were put in Arthur's blue car and they left for the train station.

They had to go back to the Burrow three times for things that were forgotten, the whole time Ginny was nearly shaking with nerves.

She didn't hear anything from Harry so guesses that he thought she was nervous about the OWLs and that was it.

Her mind kept wondering to the trunk in the boot of the car as they got closer to the train station.

"You don't look to good, are you ok?" asked George, she looked up and noticed him watching her, worried.

She nodded "yes, just a little tired, everything will be better once we are on the train" she said meaning when they are on the train, not her.

When they reached the station, she took her trunk shakily and walked through to the barrier, nonchalantly looking around for a quick exit for when she makes a run for it.

She walked through the wall and saw the familiar steel engine, she stepped inside and hoped to stay out of the way until a minute before eleven.

Her hope was destroyed when she heard Harry "Ginny over here" he said as he left a compartment and took her trunk.

He leaned down and kissed her, she almost had second thoughts about leaving but scolded herself when she remembered why she was going to leave on her own.

He took her hand in his and led her into the compartment that he left, he closed the door behind him.

Ginny smiled when he put her trunk by the compartment door, that would make things easier for her.

In the compartment was Hermione,Pansy, Daphne and Draco, Harry sat down and pulled her into his lap and circled her waist.

After a few minutes Ron had come into the compartment and put his trunk on the other side of the door.

"So how are we going to train then?" asked Pansy once the compartment door was locked and a silencing charm was placed over it.

"Ginny told me about the Room of Requirements, I went to see it last year and it is perfect" said Harry.

"I heard of that room, it is also known as the come and go room, it is suppose to be equip with the seekers needs" said Hermione.

"We can practise in their then we can leave next summer, we will need to think about which objects could be Horcruxes but Ginny's power of knowing could help us" said Draco as he smiled at her.

She nodded, not really listening in fear of changing her mind, it was seven minutes until the train would leave and there was no way she would be on it when it does.

"Hermione and I have looked in all the local magic libraries but there is nothing else on Horcruxes, how dark they are, I'm not very surprised" said Pansy, breaking her from her thoughts.

She fiddled with the two peruvian instant darkness powders that she had taken from Fred and George's stash on products.

She left two galleons in it's place of course, there was one thing that she definitely was not and that was a thief.

"I have made a list of spells that would definitely be useful to learn" Draco told everyone as he passed the parchment around.

Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea to learn the spells that were listed, Ginny wasn't paying much attention.

She kept looking at her watch, it was four minutes until the train would whistle and five before it would actually leave.

She needed to time everything perfect otherwise the whole thing would be a disaster.

She had planned to quickly and nonchalantly check something a minute before the whistle will blow, she would be a foot away from the open compartment door when she would throw one of the powders.

While everyone was half blind and busy coughing, she would quickly turn and grab her trunk before running through the powder, careful not to hurt anyone.

Once she was by one of the exits off the train, she would throw the second powder and while everyone is busy she would run out of the passageway.

When she is in the muggle part of the station, she would calmly walk out and using the map that she put in her trunk, go to Dean forest which was near.

She would be far away and ready while her family and friends were at the station, her friends and class mates excited about the new school year before leaving the stations.

The parents waving them off and everyone thinking that she was on the train and that the powder must have been a couple of younger years messing around.

Her friends would most likely be angry at first but might continue with their plan about training.

To be honest, there wouldn't be much they could do once they were at Hogwarts and she would still be in London.

One minute till the whistle, she gulped as she stood up "I am just going to see Taylor, she saif that she needed to tell me something important this morning" she lied.

Harry watched her carefully before nodding, everyone in the compartment seemed fine with it but something in Harry's eyes told her that he didn't fully believe her.

Luckily, he didn't say anything in case he upset her, apparently she was depressed which he admit she was and everyone was careful around her and her feelings but he was still watching her out of the corner of his eyes, she could tell.

She slowly walked out of the compartment and took a deep breath in before throwing one of the powders onto the floor.

Screams were heard through the train as a black smoke like substance filled the air, she quickly grabbed her trunk and ran for the exits.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she ran through the train, this was it, no turning back.


	42. The Start

Her heart pounded against her chest as she ran through the train, this was it, no turning back.

At the exit, she threw the second powder and another cloud of smoke filled the magical station.

As everyone coughed, she ran through the crowd with her trunk and beamed when she finally managed to find the passageway.

She passed through the brick wall and as calmly as she could, she walked through the station and avoided the hurried muggles who were running to catch their trains.

Once outside, she refused to look back, when she was two roads away, she went into an alley way and opened her trunk.

Her eyes widened as she saw that the map wasn't at the top where she had put it, she began to take a few things out, being extra careful when she took out her Mother's photo album out, she still had not looked in it, it was too hard.

She couldn't find the map, she knew that she had placed it on the top of her other things in the trunk but didn't know where it could be now.

"Looking for something?" said a way too familiar voice, her eyes widened as she looked up and saw Harry with his arms crossed and tha map in his hand.

Behind him was Draco, Ron, Pansy, Daphne and Hermione, a mixture of hurt and annoyance on each of their faces.

Her jaw dropped "how did you know?" she asked shocked before putting everything back in her trunk.

"I was practising the bond this morning and saw you packing things in your trunk, not really the type of things you expect to see in a school trunk so I knew you were up to something, when I took your trunk on the train I took the map and realised what you were planing to do and why there were instant darkness powders in your pocket" said Harry.

Ginny shook her head "no, I didn't want you to come in case someone was killed" she said sadly.

Everyone's faces softened as they watched her, Harry quickly hugged her "We are all doing this together, we are willing our lives to stop Voldermort" he said.

She nodded but still didn't like it as he gave her the map and closed her trunk and picked it up.

"I told the others this morning and we all have our trunks packed for more than just school" he said as they all began to walk down the road.

"I am glad that we managed to get out with out our parents seeing us, if we had to go to Hogwarts while you searched for the Horcruxes, well I wouldn't have been able to stand it" said Pansy.

"Me neither, thankfully Harry realised what was going on" said Hermione as they entered the park.

They continued though the park until they reached the forest, a mile into the trees, they dropped their trunks.

"We will stop here and tomorrow we will try and figure out what the Horcuxes are and hopefully start trying to find them" said Harry as he opened his trunk.

He took out a magical four man tent and began to set it up, Ginny took the tent that she packed and began to set hers up.

"I saw that you had a four man tent so I made sure I took Sirius's four man tent so we would only have two tents and it would be easier" said Harry once the tents were made.

Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and Ginny went into her tent while Draco, Ron and Harry went into his.

Daphne and Pansy took the two beds in the left room while Ginny and Hermione took the ones on the right.

They all put their trunks down, they all went into Harry's tent while he and Ginny closed their eyes and held hands.

After a moment, both their eyes opened, glowing black and glowing purple before they both said in erie voices **"Tom Riddle's Diary"** before they both fell backwards, panting.

TT

Later that night, while Hermione and Pansy went to collect wood for a fire, Harry and Ginny sat in her room and talked.

"Have you heard of the diary before?" Ginny asked sadly, all they had was a name for one which didn't help much.

"No but we are trying so calm down" Harry said before closing his eyes again but we wasn't getting anything.

"Calm down?, how am I suppose to calm down when the monster who killed my Mother isn't dead" she said angrily.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this Gin, she would want you to carry on with your life" he said quietly.

She sighed and nodded "I know but I feel that if I go back to normal then I am just forgetting about her" she said.

"No it won't mean that, she is dead but that doesn't mean you can't continue your life, come on just smile, I haven't seen you smile in so long" he said.

"I don't want to" she said pouting slightly, Harry beamed when he saw a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you going to smile?" he asked grinning, she shook her head and turned in her chair as she crossed her arms "can't make me" she said childishly.

"Oh you actually think that do you?" he asked before he pounced on her and tapped her on the floor beneath him.

He straddled her waist and looked down at her as her lip twitched but she refused to smile.

Shaking his head he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head before tickling her.

Her laugh filled his ears, he smiled, he loved her laugh so much and had missed it.

As her shirt listed, he attacked her ribs and within seconds she was begging him to stop, in a fit of giggles.

As they struggled on the floor, a book dropped from the bed and fell onto a page with a picture of a seven year old Ginny grinning toothily, showing her first missing tooth.

Harry laughed as he saw the picture, Ginny looked at it and turned bright red as she struggled harder but he still had her wrists pinned above her head by one of his hands.

He turned the page over and grinned as he saw a five year old Ginny and six year old Draco, they were both smiling into the camera until Ginny smashed a piece of birthday cake on his head then they went back to smiling.

"Very cute" Harry commented, chuckling as he easily held her below him, he changed the page and saw a eight year old Ginny in pigtails stroking Screech.

"Let me go right now, you are so going to pay for this" she threatened as she struggled harder.

Harry smirked down at her "and stop looking at these adorable pictures?, of course not, love you in pigtails Gin" he said cheekily before turning the page again.

Ginny growled in frustration going even redder as he chuckled before he suddenly stopped, she looked at the book and saw a letter.

He got off of her and helped her up before passing her the letter, she sat on the bed opening the envelop and reading it.

**Dear Ginny,**

**If you are reading this then what I thought has happened and you know about**

**the terrible things I have done. I am hoping to make it up to you with the attached**

**parchment, inside it is the names of the Horcruxes and where you will find them.**

**Two of the Horcruxes are in the vault that is now yours, good luck my darling.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange (Mother)**

Ginny looked at the other piece of parchment and saw a list of objects and where they are.

She looked up at Harry who was looking at the parchment as well as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione from the entrance, they both looked up to see her looking worried.

Ginny passed the letter to Harry who kissed the top of her head before standing up and showing the letter and list to her.

Ginny watched as they began to talk and showed everyone as they came into the tent, maybe thing's wouldn't be so bad after all.


	43. First Horcruxes

"We should get the ones from the Lestrange vault first" said Harry as they decided which ones to destroy first.

"What if someone we know is in there and sees us when we should be at school?" asked Draco.

Harry took a clock out of his trunk, Ginny recognised it at once "that's why I brought this with us, me, Ginny and Pansy will go into the bank under this at first, when we know that no one is there we will take it off, you three will wait outside and if you see any one about to go into Gringotts then think it very lowed in your head and me and Ginny will hear you, as we go to the vault, Pansy, you will stay under the cloak and check that no one goes through from the vaults" he told everyone.

When everything was ready and packed away, they used a local floo network and appeared in the leaky couldron before Harry, Ginny and Pansy put the cloak over them.

They went into the bank but quickly stopped when they saw Molly and Bill, they walked slowly closer to them and heard what they were saying.

"Albus has just told me that Ginny and Ron haven't turned up to school, they werent on the train" she said panicked, Bill's eyes widened.

"That's not all, there were a few students who didn't turn up, Harry, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy" she said.

"There all friends, this couldn't have been an acsident otherwise they would have gone to one of their families" he said.

Molly gasped "you don't mean that you think they purposely left the train do you?" she asked horrified at the idea.

"I am not sure but it seems like it, maybe there is something Ginny left in her room or Ron left in his" he said rationaly.

Molly nodded and they both hurried out of the bank, the three teenagers sighed in relieve before going into a corner and taking the cloak off.

They went to a goblin desk and Ginny out the key on the desk "the Lestrange vault please" she said kindly.

The goblin looked at her for a moment and they became nervous until he picked up the key "very well, this way please" he said and they followed him onto one of the carts as Pansy put the cloak back on and kept watch.

After about thirty feet, they reached the vault, the goblin turned the key and let them inside.

Ginny was shocked when she saw all the money, armor, books and different object, they looked at the list and began looking for Helga Hufflepuffs cup and Gaunt's ring that she hid in there.

TT

"Mum, I deffinetly think it wasn't an acsident now" said Bill as he walked into Ginny's room.

Molly ran in after him and gasped when she saw all of Ginny's school books on her bed and all her school robes on the floor.

"I am going to check Ron's room" he said as he ran to his little brother's room, Molly nodded as she looked at the school things.

She couldn't believe that her son and daughter would run away, was she that much of a bad Mother.

When Bill came back, he looked upset "all his school things are gone as well, he left a note" he said handing it to her.

**Mum,**

**You might have been told by now that me, Ginny and a few others have not turned**

**up at school, don't worry we are ok and have planed it through a lot. We have not ran**

**away, we just have to sort some things out.**

**Ron**

"I need to go back to the bank so I can tell them I need the rest of the day off to look for them" said Bill.

Molly nodded without looking up from the note, he apporated close to the bank and ran inside.

TT

Hermione, Draco and Daphne saw Bill run into the bank, panicked, they all started screaming it in their minds.

In the vault, both Ginny and Harry winced as they heard their friends "ow, they are trying to make us deaf" he commented until he realised what they were saying.

"Oh great, what's he doing back here, he has only just left" said Ginny in annoyance as she picked up Gaunt's ring.

Harry shrugged as he took the goblet "we will have to be careful when we get up there" he said.

They went back into the cart and saw Bill talking to a goblin who seemed confused "your sister was in here just a moment ago with Harry Potter, I was wondering why they were not in school at their age" he said.

Bill's eyes widened "they were here!, are they still here?" he asked hurredly but the goblin didn't know.

"She went down to the Lestrange vault and that is the last I know of it" he said, Bill nodded and decided to wait in case they came out.

Ginny, Harry and Pansy hurried out of the bank and met up with Draco, Hermione and Daphne.

"Come on, Ron will still be at the tents waiting for us, he is probably still moaning about being left behind" said Draco.

They got to the campsite and put the Horcruxes in the trunk, they didn't want to risk anything happening until they knew for sure how to destroy them.

Ginny kept seeing her brother's and Mother's upset expresions in her mind, she kept reminding herself that it was best to keep them away.

(A/N sorry this is really short but I have to go to school now and do one of my GCSE exams, waaaa)


	44. Mother?

Sirius and Remus flooed into the Burrow after hearing a panicked Molly tell them to come over immediately.

They walked into the kitchen to see Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie sitting at the table, all looking upset and shocked.

"What was so important Molly, it sounded very serious" said Remus, rolling his eyes when Sirius beamed but Molly quickly cut him off before he could make his usual Sirius/serious joke.

"Has Harry mentioned anything to any of you before he left or was he acting strange at all?" she asked desperately.

"No, he seemed the same as usual, what is all this about?" asked Sirius who was more confused then when he arrived.

"Neither Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione or a few others that are known to be their friends have turned up to school" she said sadly.

Sirius's eyes widened, he looked over to Remus who looked as shocked as him "so what happened, was their an attack or something?" he asked.

"No nothing like that, all of Ron's and Ginny's school things are here and there was a note, they purposely left the train before it left" said Bill.

"That must have been the powder, it wasn't some students messing around, it was them!" said Remus going slightly pale.

"Yes that's why we wanted to know if anything odd happened over the summer to explain where they might have gone" explained Arthur.

"I didn't see any difference in him, wait actually I passed his room on one of the last days, he had his eyes closed and was stroking the air in front of him" said Sirius as he remembered.

"Well we need to find them, I will tell the Aurors in my department, maybe a few of them could help and we could make it more public so more people will tell us if they are seen" said Remus logically.

"Oh the poor dears are probably cold and lost somewhere" said Molly tearfully as she thought about her little babies and Harry and Hermione who were like second children to her and how scared they must be.

TT

"Harry you are doing it wrong!" called Ginny, laughing properly for the first time in months as she watched her boyfriend.

"You do it your way and I will do it my way" Harry called back before he slipped and fell into the water.

Everyone began laughing as he splashed into the water, when his head broke the surface of the water, the laughter increased as everyone saw seaweed in his hair.

They were currently moving their tents deeper into the forest, it was a good idea until they reached a small river that passed through the forest.

The water was quite deep so everyone used the stepping stones to get across, Ginny, Daphne and Hermione had already passed and was waiting on the other side.

Pansy was stepping onto the third stone, Draco and Ron where stepping on the fifth and seventh when they saw Harry slip on the eleventh stone and fell sideways into the water.

He swam to the end of the cold water and climbed out "told you, you were doing it wrong" Ginny said smugly as she smirked down at him as he sat on the edge of the river.

Once he caught his breath, he stood up and pretended to glare at her, he lightly poked the end of her nose "don't start" he said.

She laughed as she began to walk, Harry grumbled as he followed her, clothes dripping wet and he was very glad that it was a hot day.

When they set up the tents, Ginny and Harry stayed outside and closed their eyes as they sat on the long grass.

**"I don't feel anything yet, what about you?"** Ginny asked through the bond, ten minutes after they started.

**"No but you need to remember, just feel happy" **Harry reminded her as he tried to feel angry.

**"Ah, I think I have something"** she said as she felt a funny tingle in her stomach before she felt something rise in her.

Sparks emitted from her as she opened her eyes to the now familiar bright purple, her breathing came in pants as she felt something take over.

Harry winced before his eyes opened to the familiar glowing black, his jaw tenced as they darkened.

"Quick, bring the goblet and ring!" Harry said in a pained voice, Hermione and Pansy who had been watching them ran to the trunk and took the Horcruxes out before putting them on the floor in front of Ginny and Harry.

Ginny cried out as a purple mist left her body and wrapped around the ring, like a fist, the light mist crushed the ring into lots of small pieces.

Black smoke left Harry and picked the goblet up, it twirled until it smashed and pieces flew in every direction.

Two lowed shrieks were heard as the objects were destroyed and grey smoke emitted into the air.

Harry sighed and blinked, his eyes were their normal emerald green colour as he smiled, however, when he looked over at Ginny, his smile vanished.

She was still in her trance like state as she began to shake and scream, her purple mist was still wrapped around a stone that was on the ring.

He wondered how it had not broken like the rest of the ring before it started to glow.

He began to worry when she started shaking violently, her eyes flashing purple and chocolate brown.

Light flashed in front of her as she felt pain rip at her, she had never felt like this before.

She began to hear distant voices in her mind, they were so far away yet sounded right next to her.

They started to become more clear, she struggled to hear them as the pain continued to slash at her.

"I can't do it Rudolf, I cant!" a woman screamed tearily, Ginny gasped when she recognised the voice.

"Shush, I know Bella but there is nothing we can do, it is too late" said a calm, soothing male voice.

"I pointed my wand at her, she came into the alley way and I actually pointed my wand at her, I can still hear her screaming at me to come back" said the women.

Soothing noises were heard as the woman cried "it is too late, what is done is done" the man said before the voices disappeared.

"Your wife was as week as you!" shouted an angry man before a cry of pain was heard.

"She was not week, we had finally done something right when we let them escape" said a tired man's voice, panting.

"How dare you speak like that, you finally need to learn your place Lestrange" shouted another voice.

Chanting was heard before screams of pain, when the chanting stopped, the screaming continued until a bang was heard.

The forest came back into focus as Ginny blinked, the pain inside her had stopped, she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder, shaking slightly with fear.

She looked up and saw a light forming behind Harry who was looking at her carefully.

After a moment, the light began to take the form of a person before it dulled and a young woman who looked about twenty took it's place.

The young women had black, curly hair and was smiling kindly at her, her eyes shot open as she watched the woman.

"Mother?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper as she felt tears at her eyes, the woman's smile grew as she nodded.


	45. Goodbye

"Mother?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper as she felt tears at her eyes, the woman's smile grew as she nodded.

Harry looked confused, he turned and saw the woman, his eyes widened as he protectively stood in front of Ginny.

"Ginny dear, I am so sorry" said the woman who had a haunted aura surrounding her.

"So it's really you but how?" she asked as she stared wide eyed at the twenty year old who was her Mother.

"I am not sure how exactly but I know it's to do with the stone" she said gesturing to the stone on the floor.

Ginny's eyes prickled with fresh tears as she looked up at her, she stood up and ran to her.

She hugged her tightly and felt her arms wrap around her "I missed you so much Mother" she said tearfully.

"I missed you too sweetheart, it is good to be able to see you again" she said as she listed her off the ground in her hug.

When she let go, she looked over to Harry and smiled "thank you for taking care of my daughter" she said.

He nodded as he watched them, he decided that they should spend some time on their own so he left with Hermione.

Ginny didn't notice them leave as she held onto her Mother, afraid to let go in case she leaves again.

"Ginny, why have you stopped living your life properly?" her Mother asked, she was shocked that she asked such a question.

"I have just missed you so much and it was painful" she said weakly, she felt her hold tighter as she said it.

"Dear, my life has ended, not yours, you have so much to live for, you are only young" she said.

"I have been watching you, you have barely eaten, you had barely talked to anyone when you were at school, you even tried to go on your own and leave your friends" she said sadly.

"I was only trying to help them, I don't want anyone else dying but they came anyway" said Ginny.

"Of course they did, they are your friends and want to help, especially young Harry" Bellatrix said with a knowing smile.

"I saw the way you look at each other, the same way me and Rudolf looked at each other when we were younger" she said fondly like she was remembering something.

Suddenly, her expression became more serious "I am sorry for everything I did when you were a baby" she said sadly.

"Don't be, I forgave you for that a long time ago but I always wanted to know what happened that night" Ginny said, unsure.

Her Mother nodded before they both sat down in th long grass, she thought for a moment before answering.

"It started when I was pregnant, me and Rudolf were so happy, we had chosen two names, Emma or Ginevra, we were both heart broken when I had a miscarrage" she said sadly.

"When Voldermort mentioned about the girl and a prophesy that he heard, I was overjoyed to hear that he had chosen me and Rudolf to take care of you" she continued.

Ginny felt tears at her eyes as she saw the pained look on her face "we called you Ginevra and I was so happy that I finally had a daughter" she told her.

"I didn't think about what would happen or what he was planning, all I could think about was that I had a daughter" she said as she began to cry softly.

Ginny hugged her Mother and felt like she was going to cry "it's just a shame that I won't be around to watch you and Harry grow up or see my grandchildren" she said.

Ginny turned slightly red "I will have to go soon, I feel myself being pulled back" her Mother said.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at her "no please, you have only just come back" she said.

"I am sorry but I haven't got a choice" her Mother said sadly as she hugged her tightly.

"Please promise me that you will stop being so upset, it's a good place where I am and I will always be with you, watching and taking care of you" she said.

"I promise Mother" she chocked out as she began to sob and hold onto her tighter.

"Goodbye my darling, I am so proud of you" she heard as her Mother brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You look so nice with red hair, as nice as it was to see you with black, you look better with red" she said kindly.

She kissed the top of her Daughter's head "goodbye, I will miss you" she said weakly before she began to faide away.

When she was gone, Ginny was overcome with sobs, she felt strong arms wrap around her and heard soothing noises, she knew that it was Harry so she leaned into him.

"It's ok Ginny, everything will be fine, you said goodbye and she said that she was in a good place" he kept saying.

He lightly brushed the tears from her cheeks and kissed her, she sighed and smiled slightly.

"Come on then, I made a promise which I want to keep" she said as she stood up and smiled softly.

Harry was glad that she was smiling as they walked into the tent where the others were.

That night, she didn't sleep dreaming of her usual nightmares that she had since the graveyard.

Instead, she slept peacefully, dreaming that she was in a white room, talking and laughing with her Mother.

She didn't even know if it was real, she inwardly hoped it was as her Mother seemed happier than she had seen her in years.

Harry smiled as she snuggled into his chest while she slept, he didn't know how long he had been watching her but didn't care.

For the first time in months, she was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face that he loved.


	46. Malfoy Manor

Ginny woke up to being shook, she opened one of her eyes and saw Harry kneeling over her.

She smiled sleepily as she opened both her eyes "morning" she said lazily as she yawned.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her lightly, she smiled into his lips before he pulled away.

"We have to leave now, hopefully we can find out where another Horcrux is" he said, she nodded as she stood up.

"Great, I just had the strangest dream about a Horcrux, you know the diary" she said groggily as she yawned again.

She didn't know why but Harry looked very interested "what happened?" he asked.

"You can't honestly believe that the dream meant something can you?" she asked wodering if that was even possible.

He shrugged "stranger things have happened" he said as he waited for her to tell him, she thought for a moment, that was true.

"Well I was in Malfoy Manor with Draco, it was odd, we were talking about something that I can't remember, then we both went to the dinning room and laughed but our words were fuzy and I couldn't understand, the next thing I know is that a weird door thing opens in the wall and their were stairs, we walked down their and lit our wands and the diary was down there along with lots of other dark objects" she said waving it off.

"It might have been telling you where it was, we need to tell the others and check it out" he said.

"What if it is just a dream, we could get someone hurt if we go to Malfor Manor" she said, still not believing that it meant anything.

"And what if it did and we just leave the Horcrux there" Harry said without any hesitation in his voice.

She sighed "fine you win, I guess we should check it out" she said, he grinned and kissed her cheek before leaving to let her get changed.

When she was ready, Harry had already told everyone about her dream and everyone wanted to go.

They moved the tents and set off to Malfoy Manor, this time Pansy was chosen to stay behind which she did not like at all.

It took them about an hour until they reached Malfoy Manor, they were glad that Lucius was not at home.

"Where did you see it Ginny?" Draco asked as he opened the front door and ignored the house elves.

"The dinning room, there is something on the wall that opens" she explained as they ran into the dinning room.

"It was something over here" she said as she walked towards the left side wall and looked carefully.

"Ok then everyone search the wall" said Daphne as she helped Ginny look over the wall.

After ten minutes, no one could find anything, Ginny gave up and walked away from the wall.

"See I told you that the dream meant nothing, we have just waisted our...." she said rolling her eyes but stopped when she heard something behind her.

She turned around and saw Ron grinning as the part of the wall he touched moved "you were saying?" he asked smugly.

"Ok ok let's go then" she said pushing past him and going down the stairs, Ron and Harry shared amused looks before following her.

The stairs were quite long and seemed to go on forever, just as Ron started complaining they were in a room.

"Do you remember where it was?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded and went over to a shelf of dark objects.

She saw a black book and felt a very strong urge to write in it, she quickly grabbed it and knew that it was the diary.

"This is it" she told them as she tried to ignore the temptation of writing in it which was close to taking over her.

"Great now let's get out of here before anything can go wrong" said Draco before they went back to the stairs.

"What are all these things?" Hermione asked Draco as she looked around at all the objects in the dark room.

He shrugged "don't know, I have never been down here before but knowing my Father, there is nothing good" he said.

Harry was the first to enter the dinning room again but stopped as he heard voices.

"Are you sure that you don't know why Draco left Lucius, maybe he said something?" came Nacrissa's voice.

"No he hasn't said anything but what I don't get is that he left with Potter and his friends" said Lucius.

The voices were coming from the hall and were slightly muffled by the door, they teenagers quickly stood back on the stairs as they listened.

"We need to find him, our son may be in danger" said Nacrissa as their footsteps were heard coming closer.

The door to the dinning room opened and Harry quickly clossed the door to the wall as they heard them walking around the dinning room and talking.

"What happened to Rudolf?" Nacrissa asked as the teenagers tried to keep quiet.

"He was punished for his weakness, Voldermort has finally found some use for him" Lucius said coldly.

Harry quickly looked down to see Ginny looking worried "what do you mean?" they heard Nacrissa ask.

"His body has been used to keep the Dark Lord alive" said Lucius, Ginny's eyes widened as she grabbed her wand in anger.

Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the wall "you basterds!" she screamed before casting hexes at Lucius.

Lucius quickly ducked and took his wand out, everyone took out their wands and began casting spells.

"My Father was not weak, you are going to pay for what you did to him!" she shouted as she felt her rage flare.

"He was weak like all of you and you will all die" said Lucius as he sent a curse at her which she easily dodged.

"Draco!" shouted Nacrissa as she saw her son, he ignored her as he helped Ginny.

"Ginny let's go now" said Harry as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door to the manor.

"Come on everyone!" he called before everyone ran to the door and hid as fast as they could.

They his in an alley way and watched as Lucius ran passed, they stood in the hiding place out of breath.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Ginny apologised as she caught her breath and leaned against the wall.

"We have the diary and that's all that matters, lets go back" said Harry before they ran back to Dean forest.


	47. Diary

"Ginevra" came an erie voice, she quickly sat up in her bed and looked around but saw nothing.

She heard it again but didn't know where it was coming from, she stood up and grabbed her wand as she looked around.

As she walked closer to her trunk the voice became clearer, she opened it and quickly pointed at what was inside but nothing was different.

"Ginevra, you are all alone, friendless, no parents and that monster did it" the voice sounded like it was coming from the diary that they took from Malfoy Manor that day.

She quickly shook her head "I have friends, they are with me, I am not alone" she said as she looked at the black book.

"Those are not your friends Ginevra, that's what they want you to believe, for your own good" the voice said.

She thought she was losing her mind, diaries couldn't talk but something was making her listen whether she wanted to or not.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice, she looked behind her and saw Hermione sleeping, Pansy and Daphne were on the other side.

"You don't know how they act when you are not around do you, they think you are weak, childish, an idiot and that you could never do this without them" said the voice softly.

Ginny felt hurt at the words, they wouldn't think that, no they were her friends, they would never "your lying" she said quietly.

Her eyes widened as she thought she heard the book sigh "if you don't believe me then open me" it said.

She hesitated before opening the pages, at fist it seemed like a normal blank book until she saw a flash and her mind went blank.

**"I am so glad that we found Ginny before it was too late, can you actually imagine her doing something by herself"** she heard Hermione say before a group of people laughed.

**"I know, if she was actually on her own then she wouldn't have lasted a week"** she heard Draco say through his laughter, she felt hurt, thst isn't what they thought was it.

**"Your kidding me right, she wouldn't last a day no matter a week"** came Harry's voice harshly, she felt hurt at their words, especially his, he was suppose to be her soul mate.

**"I just wish that she would shut up about her Mother, I think after what she did, she disserved to die"** said Pansy, she heard everyone agree.

**"Don't let her know that I told you but she was so pathetic when we got back to school, she actually put this horrid, rotten looking material thing on the lake and watched it drop, I actually felt like pushing her in"** Harry said chuckling, her eyes widened, how dare he, that was private, he said that he understood.

**"Oh Merlin, how stupid, she is just a little girl still, I wanted to break that stone when that old bat came back"** she heard Hermione say, she felt tears at her eyes.

**"I know, I thought that we were finally away from her"** came Ron's voice, her fists clenched as she listened to her so called friends.

**"I say that next time, we leave her with the tents, at least then we can get away from her"** said Daphne.

**"And better yet, I can't wait for this whole thing to be over so I will never have to see her again"** said Draco.

She heard them all agree with him and laugh as her mind became more clear before she saw a flash again.

She looked around and saw that she was in the tent and that everyone was still asleep.

"Do you believe me now Ginevra, I hate that I had to show you that" said the erie voice that came from the book.

She shook her head as she blinked away her tears "no that couldn't be them, I don't believe you" she said a bit louder than she meant to before she saw another flash.

**"So who are you going with to the Yule Ball?"** came Ron's voice, she realised that it was last year but she didn't want to know what was going to happen.

**"I am going with Pavati, I was going to go with Ginny but she changed her mind"** she heard Harry say, a little to happily.

She heard Ron laugh** "what luck then, I am sure you are glad you didn't have to go with her"** he said.

Harry chuckled **"I know, I am so happy, to think, before she actually believed me when I said that I didn't mean to kiss Cho, she is so thick"** he said, her eyes widened, that prat.

**"Who is she going with then seeing as she didn't manage to make you?"** Ron asked, her eyes narrowed, she would never make him, he was the one who wouldn't stop looking at her that night.

**"Krum, no surprise, she has been flirting with him since he arrived, I don't know how he could stand her"** he said more seriously.

Ron laughed** "easy, because they are both idiots and ugly so they are a perfect match"** he joked, Harry chuckled and agreed.

**"Ye she is, the only reason I am going out with her is because of the press, 'the boy who lived and the missing Weasley', I get even more famous"** he said cruelly.

She felt new tears at her eyes, was that the only reason he was going out with her, did he really think that she was ugly.

She shook her head, she thought these people were her friends, they were definitely not, she was alone.

At that moment, she saw a flash again before she was in the tent again, nothing was different or out of place.

"So it's true, they do think those things about me, they are only pretending they like me, they are using me" she said not bothering to stop her tears.

"Don't worry, I am your friend, I would never use you or say such horrible things behind your back, you don't need them" the voice said soothingly.

She whipped at her eyes "really, you would actually want to be friends with someone like me?" she asked weakly.

"Of course I would, these people are just jerks, I like you for you nothing else" said the voice calmly.

"Ok thank you, I can't believe I actually fell for their lies, I am so stupid" she said coldly but just heard soothing noises coming from the book.

"Hey that's not true, listen to me, you are the most smart and beautiful person here but I won't be here for long and you will be on your own again" said the voice.

She panicked, the book couldn't leave her, she would be alone, she didn't want that "what do you mean, please don't go" she said.

She heard a sigh "I have no choice, those people who pretend to be your friends want to destroy me because they want to see you suffer" it said.

"No, I will stop them, I will pretend to destroy you and keep you safe, just please don't leave me" she said.

There was a moment's silence until she heard the voice again "ok that may work, you are such a smart girl, they don't give you enough credit, but remember never trust them" it said.

She nodded as she whipped her eyes again "yes never trust those jerks" she said softly.

"Good girl, now I think you should get some sleep my friend, goodnight Ginevra" the voice said.

She beamed through her tears "wait I don't know your name" she said as she kneeled down by it.

"Oh where are my manners, I am sorry, my name is Tom, Tom Riddle" Tom said politely, she smiled, he sounded about her age.

She stood back up and grabbed the lid of her trunk "goodnight Tom" she said sweetly before closing it.

She went over to her bed and got under the covers, she narrowed her eyes as she saw Hermione smiling in her sleep.

Her last thought before sleep took her over was 'trust no one, they won't be happy for long'.


	48. Tom

"Ginny wake up" said Harry as he shook his girlfriend's shoulder, he grinned when he saw her slap his hand away and cover her head with her pillow.

He shook his head, she was so adorable "come on it's time to get going, we need to destroy that diary" he said.

Her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up in her bed, he leaned down to kiss her but she ducked out of the way and stood up.

He looked confused before he walked over to her and was about to kiss her when she backed away "no time, let's go" she said forcing herself to smile.

He felt hurt at her behaviour but shook it off "ok, everyone else is awake so we need to grab the book" he said.

When he left she quickly changed and picked up the book "what do I do, they are going to watch me destroy you" she said panicked.

"If you want me to stay then hide me and tell them that I was just gone" Tom said in his usual calm voice.

She nodded as she looked for somewhere she could hide him, it had to be somewhere where they wouldn't find him.

She heard footsteps so settled for hiding him in her pillow case until she could hide him properly.

She turned around when she heard the footsteps stop and saw Draco smiling at her "morning Ginny, did you get the diary?" he asked.

She struggled not glare at him as she remembered what he had said about her and pretended to panic.

"I opened my trunk and it wasn't there, It's gone" she said hurriedly, his eyes widened as he looked at her opened trunk.

"I will go tell the others, keep looking" he said before he ran from the tent, she heard him tell the others as she pretended to look.

She was about to hide him somewhere better when she heard everyone run into the tent.

"Have you got any idea where it is Ginny?" Ron asked as everyone looked around the tent, she shook her head, hoping that no one finds him.

They looked in the tent for about an hour before everyone agreed that it wasn't in the tent, Ginny sighed with relieve as everyone walked out.

With one last glance at her pillow, she followed everyone outside "it couldn't go on it's own could it?" asked Daphne.

"Some have been known to be almost human but I don't think it could be that powerful to actually move itself" said Pansy.

"Maybe someone was in the tent, you know, like a Death Eater" suggested Hermione.

"No if it was a Death Eater than I don't think they would have left us sleeping" said Harry shaking his head.

"Well what could it be, did any of you see anything or hear anything in your tent last night?" asked Draco.

Ginny suddenly panicked, what if someone heard her or Tom talking, she smiled when everyone shook their heads.

After a while, she went back into her tent and took Tom out "that was close, what if someone hears us talking?" she asked.

"Write in me, I will be able to read what you say and write back" the voice said but she was unsure.

"What if someone opens you and reads it?" she asked, she hoped that no one even found him but what if they did, they were bound to destroy him faster.

"I can erase anything that is written on my pages, it will be a lot safer Ginevra, safer for us" he said.

She nodded as she opened him to the first page, she grabbed one of her quills and began to write.

**Like this Tom?**

Her eyes widened as she saw the ink fade before different writing appeared on the page.

**Yes, they will not find out now, it will be our secret.**

She smiled, she liked that thought, she liked Tom and thought that he was lovely and a gentleman unlike her so called boyfriend.

**I will not let them destroy you Tom, I hope they continue to believe that you just left but you won't really leave will you?**

She waited and felt warm inside as she read his reply.

**Of course not, you are my little angel and without you, my life would be nothing, thank you Ginevra.**

She quickly closed him and hid him under her cover when she heard footsteps, she scowled when she saw that it was Harry.

"Don't worry Ginny, we will find it and destroy it" he said soothingly, it took all her will power not to hit him.

"Is everything ok, you seem distant" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She forced herself to smile "yes, just a bit upset, with the diary and everything" she lied.

He smiled softly as he tightened his hold on her "come on, let's get some fresh air" he said as he stood up.

He pulled her up with him and took her hand, he led her out of the tent and through the trees.

"Everything been ok, are you still having nightmares?" he asked concerned, she felt like killing the prat.

"No I haven't had any more nightmares about her, I bet your glad about that" she said coldly as she took her hand out of his.

He looked at her confused "yes I am happy, I didn't like seeing you upset" he said softly before grabbing her hand again but she just yanked it away from him.

"Sure, whatever you say" she said as she began walking a few feet ahead of him, Harry just looked at her, he wondered what was going on.

"Ginny something is wrong, tell me" he said rushing up to her and grabbing her arm, she tried to wench her arm free but he tightened his grip.

She sighed "it's fine, I think I just need some time alone" she said, he nodded and let go of her arm.

"I will go back to the tents to help look for the diary then, don't go too far" he said, she smiled and nodded even though she decided to go as far as she could out of spite.

When he turned and left, her smile vanished and she scowled at him, his hurtful words echoing around in her mind.

She thought back to all the time she had spent with her so called friends and wondered how they could be so cruel.

They didn't like her, they made fun of her behind her back yet when she wanted to go on her own, they refused to let her.

She shook her head, she needed Tom, she knew that she had to wait until everyone was asleep to talk to him so she decided to stay out as long as she could so she wouldn't be tempted.

After a few hours, she heard Harry through their bond **'Ginny it's getting late, come back'** he said.

She rolled her eyes **'I am just going to be about an hour Harry, it's only four o'clock'** she said annoyed.

**'Fine but please don't be long I miss you'** he said softly, she felt his hand on her cheek but ignored it.

She continued to walk through the trees, the nerve of him, acting like that with her when he said all those things about her.

It was seven when she returned back to the tents and only because it was getting dark and she could barely see.

She was surprised that everything was so quiet around the tents even though the fire was burning.

She walked into her tent and saw everyone around her bed, they looked at her and she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

"Ginny we need to talk" said Harry sadly, she began to panic as she turned to leave but saw Draco and Ron blocking the entrance to the tent.

"Is there something your not telling us?" he asked as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head "nothing that you need to know about, what's going on?" she asked coldly as she shrugged his hand off.

He sighed and walked back over to her bed and removed her pillow, her eyes widened as she saw Tom.

"Did you know that this was under your pillow?" he asked as he showed him to her.

"Yes but it was only so you wouldn't destroy him" she said annoyed as she tried to grab him but Harry quickly moved him.

"Him, what do you mean him?" he asked confused as he avoided her frantic hands, Ron quickly stopped her.

"Ginny it's ok, whatever it has done to you, we are going to destroy it" he said as he tried to sooth his sister.

"No please, don't destroy him, he hasn't done anything, please" she said desperately, her eyes boring into Harry's.

He looked at the book then back to her "what do you mean 'he', it's a book" he asked before opening it.

She was glad that the words were gone as she tried to get past Ron but he didn't budge "it's Tom, please without him I will be alone" she said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back to her "what do you mean you would be alone?" Hermione asked sadly.

"It's got nothing to do with any of you now give him back, he sais never to trust you, all I have his him" she said as she began mumbling to himself.

Harry felt tears at his eyes at what she was saying before his expression hardened and he closed the book.

"That settles it, we are not waiting until tomorrow, we are destroying the book now" he said sternly as he ignored Ginny's panicked struggling and begging.

It hurt him to see her like that and hear her begging him not to but something was going on and if it harmed Ginny who he loved then he needed to stop it.


	49. My Friend

"No you can't please" Ginny begged as she struggled against her brother, she couldn't let Harry destroy her only friend.

He walked passed her and put the book on the table, he clossed his eyes and tried to ignore her and focus on the book.

"Goodbye Ginevra, my angel, you did the best you could" said Tom, she shook her head, she couldn't let this happen.

She glared at her brother before a flash of purple hit him, he was shot to the other side of the tent and groaned.

She ran to the book and quickly took it from the table "it's ok Tom, I won't let them destroy you" she said.

She noticed everyone look at her strangly before Harry broke out of his trance, he looked up and noticed why his focus had stoped.

He stood up and walked to her but she quickly backed away "Ginny we need to destroy it, it is obviously doing something" he said as he tried to take it.

"No there is nothing wrong with him, you are just cruel" she said coldly, he was taken aback at her words but shook it off as he realised that it must be something the book was doing.

"Give me it Ginny" he said sternly as he continued to walk towards her but she shook her head.

"No he is my friend, you can't destroy him"she said almost pleadingly as she clutched the book close to her chest.

He sighed as he saw the pain in her eyes "it is a horcrux, it is dangerous and you will feel better when it is gone" he said softly as he reached out to touch her cheek.

She flinched slightly as she ran out of his reach "don't you dare touch me" she spat as she glared up at him.

"Ginny something has happened to you, we need to destroy the diary" he said as he tried to reach for her again but she moved.

He looked over her shoulder and saw Draco and Hermione walk up behind her, he nodded and continued to walk to her.

"It's a trick, two of them are behind you my angel" said Tom urgently, she looked behind her and a purple light hit them.

She was about to run but before she could turn she felt Harry's arms wrap around her, effectively trapping her arms.

She struggled but he was too strong "calm down, everything will be better once we get rid of this thing" he said.

She clenched her fists as she tried to get away from him but he didn't budge, he reached his right hand up and grabbed Tom from her.

"No, give him back" she said desperatly but he ignored her as nodded to the others to go out of the tent.

He walked out of the tent but before she could stop him, he put a seal on the entrance to the tent.

"No let me out, you can't" she said pounding on the clear wall that was stopping her from reaching them.

"Sorry Gin but we need to" Harry said as he put Tom on the floor and clossed his eyes to consentrate.

Her eyes widened, they were trying to take her only friend away, she would be alone, she hated them.

She closed her eyes and focused on the barrier, she was shocked that it was so strong, Harry's power was increasing quickly.

She managed to break it after a moment and quickly ran to where Tom was.

She pushed past Harry and knocked him over, she felt a sudden pain in her chest but ignored it as she grabbed Tom.

"Ginny what are you doing?" he asked as he quickly stood up and ran to her but she backed away from him.

"No, you are not destroying him, I hate you all" she shouted before runing to the trees.

She heard them shouting her name but she ignored them, she would show them that she could do things on her own.

She didn't need them, she could do it all by herself and they would get what they wanted, to never see her again.

"Ginevra, it is safe now, you have lost them" said Tom, she slowed down and looked behind her and smiled when she saw that they were gone.

"Why couldn't they just leave you" she said as she walked through the trees to find somewhere.

"They want to see you suffer Ginevra, I am sorry that you did that for me" Tom said but she shook her head.

"You are my only friend Tom, I can't let them do that" she said as she settled by a lake.

"And you are my friend Ginevra, you are my angel and you should take revenge on those people who hurt you" he said.

She hesitated as she put Tom on the floor "but I don't want to hurt them" she said weakly.

"I am sure you don't but it is what they diserve, they are cruel and horrid to you" Tom said.

She looked back towards the tentd and shook her head "no Tom I can't" she said softly.

"Sure you can, angel listen to me, you can" he said, his voice turning darker as he repeated the last two words.

She stared at Tom, she closed her eyes and opened them as they flashed red "I can, they will pay" she said coldly.

(A/N sorry this is short but I had ran out of time)


	50. Possessed

"She has to be somewhere!" shouted Harry in rage, they had been looking for Ginny all night and no one had seen her yet. He needed to see her, something is wrong and he couldn't stand it if something happened to her. He ran further into the trees ignoring the shouts he heard from his friends. He continued through the trees and tried to connect to her through the bond but it hurt him. He felt something else in her mind, something that was hurting her as well. He gritted his teeth at the thought of something hurting her as he moved faster through the trees. He could hear something dark and erie, a voice that he had never heard before. 'Sleep my angel, they will all pay' he heard in his head, he could sense that she was near and that the voice was coming from near her. The way she was talking about the book and the way she hurt her friends, she wouldn't do that, it was like something was controlling her.

Ginny woke up and yawned, her eyes flashed red as memories of the day before flooded her. Her so called friends tried to destroy Tom so she would suffer and probably laughed about it. She thought of when she ran away 'they will pay' she heard Tom say in her mind, she nodded, they will. She looked up and realised that she was by a lake, the same one that Harry had fell into when they were moving the tents. She missed them even though they did and said such horrible things. She stood up quickly when she heard a twig snap in the trees, she squinted her eyes and thought she saw something running. She shook her head, she was miles away from anyone, there was no way someone could have found her, not that they would want to. She grabbed Tom and decided to walk in the opposite direction in case it was one of them.

She walked along the river and found herself turning, she tried to struggle but she couldn't stop herself. "You need to go this way Ginevra, they will pay now" said Tom, her eyes widened as she tried to stop or turn but her legs wouldn't listen to her. "Tom what are you doing, I don't want to hurt them" she said desperately but the book just laughed cruelly. "You stupid nieve little girl, you actually think I care what you think, you are strong and I can kill Potter and his friends using you and it is all your fault" he said. "You lied to me, I thought you were my friend" she said as she tried to stop the cloud that seemed to form in her mind. "Of course I lied, it was the only way to get you to do what I say, you are going to be the reason your friends will die" he said before everything in her mind turned cloudy and her eyes went deep red. A cruel sneer had formed on her face before she began to walk properly towards the tents.

Harry ran through the trees and thought he heard something, he felt Ginny is his mind, she seemed scared and worried. Now though, he couldn't feel her at all, like her mind had shut down or something. He quickly turned when he heard screams coming from the tents, it sounded like Hermione and Pansy. He ran back to the tents as the screaming got louder, his jaw dropped when he saw fire, Ginny was attacking everyone but it didn't feel like her at all. "Ginny" he shouted, when she turned he saw that her eyes were deep red instead of her lovely brown or shocking purple which he loved. He quickly shielded himself when a red light was shot at him. Ginny sneered "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, at last" she said but it didn't sound like her, her voice was deep and sounded almost like a hiss. "What happened to Ginny" he said furiously, she just laughed as she walked towards him. "I am Ginny" she taunted as her sneer grew, he narrowed his eyes, this thing was not going to hurt her. "Face it Potter, you can't hurt me without hurting precious little Ginny" she said sounding like the thing took pleasure out of what was happening.

"What are you?" he demanded, his own eyes turning black as he tried to find his Ginny somewhere in this thing. "I suppose I can tell you seeing as you wont be living any more, I am Tom Riddle, the moment I tricked this stupid little girl into writing into me I was freed" it said. This thing was the reason Ginny was acting weird, why she thought she was alone, he needed to get rid of it but what it said was true, he couldn't hurt Ginny. He quickly jumped out of the way when a purple spark nearly hit him, the thing was coming nearer and he had no idea where anyone else was. **"Ginny, Ginny can you hear me?"** he asked using the bond, he could feel something but it was very week. **"Harry?, what's happening, where am I?" **she asked groggily, he smiled when he saw Ginny's body hesitate. **"Tom is controlling you, you need to try and fight him off before someone gets hurt"** he said as he heard Draco and Daphne about a mile away. **"I can't, it hurts, I'm sorry Harry"** she said softly, he could feel her crying. **"I know you can do it, just concentrate"** he said before casting a harmless body bind jinx.

It moved out of the way of the jinx before Harry heard her voice again** "the book, if you destroy the book then it will go"** she said. He wondered how he could get the book when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw the others looking at the tents in shock and turned to Ginny "stay away from her, it's not really Ginny" he said. "Now you are all here I can finally kill you all" it sad, red light flashing everywhere as it came nearer. Ginny hesitated as her eyes went back to brown but she wasn't strong enough as her eyes turned red again. Hermione and Draco tried to restrain it but it just dodged their magic as it raised it's hand causing them all to be frown back. She did the same to Harry before going to her friends with a sickening smile on it's face. Her hand glowed red as she held it above Hermione who was struggling to stand. "Ginny it's me Hermione, your friend, you need to stop it, this thing can not be stronger than you" she tried but all she got in reply was a cold laugh. "Ginny cannot hear you mudblood" it said before aiming the spell at her, it hissed in anger when Ron quickly pushed her out the way. "Ginny you fought off the imperius curse last year, you can throw this off" he said as he helped Hermione up who looked like she hurt her leg.

Ginny groaned as the red power faded from her hand "Ron, Hermione?" she asked in her normal voice. "Yes it's us now throw it off" Hermione said hopefully but Ginny just screamed in pain as the red light returned. "She is not strong, she is weak and she will be the one to kill you all" said Tom as he raised his hand again. Harry felt Ginny going weaker the longer she was under this thing, it felt like she was a small light that was about to go out, he couldn't let that happen. **"We need the book, try and get the book away from your body"** he said through the bond, glad that the bond was unaffected by the book. Ginny began to shake before a purple light surrounded her "destroy it" she said in her normal voice as she threw the book over to them. Harry quickly grabbed the book "keep it busy" he told the others as he ran to the other side of the camp and closed his eyes, concentrating on the book and his Ginny.

"No, I will not be destroyed, Voldermort will live on!" said the thing with a dark hiss as it began to cast curses everywhere. Everyone shot body binds and leg lockers to try and stall it, they didn't want to chance hurting Ginny. She started shaking violently and guessed that it was because of what Harry was doing. "No get away from the book" it said, half sounding like Ginny as it struggled to where Harry was. It started screaming in pain, purple and black lights shooting from Ginny's body before she fell to the floor. Everyone ran to her as she panted heavily "Ginny is that you?" Draco asked and was glad when she nodded. "Ye it's me, I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe Tom" she said weakly as she tried to stand but Hermione and Daphne stopped her. "Don't get up just yet, you might hurt yourself" said Hermione, they looked up when they heard footsteps and saw Harry. They all looked at each other before everyone stood and went to put out the fire and leave them alone.

He sat down on the grass next to her "how are you feeling?" he asked as he stroked her hair. She winced slightly so he quickly stopped "everything is a little painful but at least my mind is un clouding" she said. He nodded "I thought something was blocking you when I tried to find you before" he said. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have believed him" she said weakly but he shook his head. "Don't say that, you were vulnerable and it knew that, it wasn't your fault" he said brushing away her tears. "That's it though, I shouldn't be vulnerable, I should be strong" she said softly. "You are strong but right now you need to rest" he said pulling her into his lap. She smiled and nodded before her eyes fluttered shut, he quickly cast a warming charm around them before he fell asleep.


	51. Diadem

Ginny looked down at the list, there was only two Horcruxes left, a snake and a diadem. She sighed as she thought about when they had destroyed them all and had to face Voldermort again. After all the things that he had done, she didn't want him to die, she wanted him to suffer. It had been two months since the diary and she was more than glad that it was over. She looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled as she saw Harry "hi" he said as he sat down next to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist. "Hey Harry" she said before he leaned down to kiss her. "We are going to find the diadem first then we will go after the snake" he said as he saw her look down at the list. "Ok but how can we get the diadem when it is in Hogwarts?" she asked. He thought for a moment "we will just have to be careful, it is in the room of requirements so a few of us will go and get it while we are under the cloak" he said. "What if we are seen, we can't tell anyone the truth" she said as she leaned against his shoulder. "We will just have to make sure we don't be seen won't we" he said grinning down at her cheekily. She rolled her eyes mockingly as she whacked his shoulder softly which caused him to chuckle.

They left the tent and waited for everyone else to get ready, they were going to go to Hogwarts together and hopefully find Voldermort. Once the tents were packed, the trunks were shrunken and they walked out of the forest. "We need to think about the night bus and it might come, that's the only way we will be able to get to Hogwarts" said Daphne. They all waited outside the forest for what seemed like hours when a bus finaly came out of nowhere. "Welcome to the night bus for the stranded witch or wizard, I am stan shunpike" said a man when the bus stopped in front of them. They walked onto the bus, most of them were surprised by how it looked on the inside but others had already been on it. "So where are you lot going?" asked Stan as he walked to the front part of the bus. "Hogwarts" said Pansy from one of the beds, Stan looked at them all oddly. "Shouldn't you all be in Hogwarts already?" he asked noticing that they all looked like they should be in school. "Yes but we were lost and are finally going" said Ron lamely, everyone felt like hitting him for such an obvious lie. Stan didn't look like he believed him but he just shrugged. "Ok then, your heard them Ernie, Hogwarts" he said to the driver who slammed down on the gas pedal before the bus zoomed forward. Nearly everyone lost their balance except Stan who must have been use to it.

Stan smiled when he saw Pansy "what is your name?" he asked smoothly as he watched her, she tried her hardest not to giggle. "Pansy Parkinson" she said sweetly, he shook her hand and looked over her. "Very pretty name for a very pretty girl" he said which made her blush but smile, Draco could be heard growling as he walked over to them. "So Shunpike, you work on this thing a lot?" he asked sneering, Stan rolled his eyes as his ears turned red and went to talk to Ernie. "Draco that was horrible" said Pansy as she stood up and walked away from him, he followed her though. "Well he shouldn't just drool over you like that" he said glaring over at Stan who was talking to the driver. Pansy huffed "he was not drooling and who I talk to has got nothing to do with you" she said angrily. "Well he shouldn't be talking to you like that, he is a lot older" he said crossing his arm over his chest. She felt like bloody cursing him, how dare he "I can look after myself Draco" she said annoyed. He scoffed "if you go around talking to men like that then I doubt it" he said. Her eyes widened "Draco Malfoy how dare you!" she screeched slapping him. He winced as his cheek stung before she stormed off to the other side of the bus, he shook his head, he was only trying to help her.

Harry and Ginny sat at the back of the bus, he had his arms around her waist while she leaned against his shoulder. "I never want to move" she said, he agreed as he began playing with a strand of her hair. "Me neither, I love you" he said before leaning down to kiss her, she smiled against his lips. They sat together for the rest of the trip and reluctantly separated when they arrived. Once they were off, the night bus disappeared and they all looked up at the familiar castle. "Let's get this over with" said Draco as he cast a Disillusionment charm, everyone nodded and began casting the charms until they were all invisible. They walked into the castle and climbed the grand staircase until they were on the seventh floor. Hermione passed the same section of wall three times until a door appeared. They walked into the room and began searching for the diadem, all they knew was that it was going to be on top of a cupboard. "I found it" Daphne called as she climbed on a stack of boxes to reach the old looking hat. "Great, we need to destroy this then we will just have to kill the snake" Ron said as he walked to her. Harry and Ginny held hands as they closed their eyes and thought about the diadem which was on the floor in front of them. Flashes of trees and blood entered their minds before they saw the bloody barron but he was human. They saw him killing a woman then killing himself before seeing Tom Riddle cackling cruelly and taking the diadem which looked older. Their eyes flashed open as they saw the diadem break into two.

"Brilliant, now let's get out of here before we are seen" Harry said before casting another Disillusionment charm. They all walked out of the room and cried out as pain shot through them all. One by one, the charms broke and each fell to their knees in pain. They looked up to see a frog like woman in pink looking at them evily "well well, I take it that you are the nasty children that didn't turn up on september first" she said. She looked at the room then back at them "and what were you doing in there?" she asked sweetly. "Who are you?" Draco asked but she didn't answer, instead she pointed her wand at him. "I am Professor Umbridge, headmistress of this school since the minister thought it was Dumbledore's fault that you seven didn't come to school" she said. "Follow me" she said keeping her wand pointed at them all as she led them to the headmaster's office. "Breaking and entering into a school, you could go to Azkaban for that or at least have your wands taken" she said sweetly. "We go to school here, we are allowed to be in here" Hermione said but was silenced by her glare. "Not anymore, especially after all that you know who nonsense" she said as she locked the door. Harry stood forward "it is not nonsense and if you don't let us go then he will kill everyone" he said. She just tutted as she shook her head "Dumbledore has corrupted your mind young boy, you know who has not returned and he never will" she said like she was talking to a three year old.

"Dumbledore hasn't done anything, he was in the graveyard, he killed my Mother" Ginny said angrily. Umbridge smiled sickly as she looked at her "oh yes, that disgusting Death Eater you so boldly call your Mother, I would be ashamed if I was you" she said sneering. Harry and Draco quickly grabbed Ginny's arms as she bulled her fists and tried to run at the horrid woman. She looked at them smugly as she walked closer "I will inform the minister of thieves working for Death Eaters in the school" she said leaving and locking the door. When she was gone, Harry and Draco let go of Ginny, she ran straight at the door and nearly kicked it open as she tried to get to that toad woman. "Ginny calm down before you hurt yourself" Harry said as he grabbed her arm carefully and led her away from the door. "How dare she say that, the smug toad face, how could anyone replace Dumbledore" she said annoyed.

They looked up when they heard the door open and were shocked when they didn't see Umbridge. "In here Fred, Umbridge must have moved the boxes in here" said the familiar voice of George Weasley. He looked into the room and his eyes widened when he saw them "Great George" said Fred who also stopped when he saw them. "Bloody hell, never thought we would see you lot back here" he said before shaking his head and hugging Ginny. "Ye so much has happened since you left, bloody mental this school now" said George. "What are you doing in here now, don't think Umbridge would take too kindly to this" he said as he hugged his sister. "We actually just met her, we went to the room of requirements to get something that will end Voldermort" Harry said. "What was it?" Fred asked "a piece of his soul but it is gone now, Umbridge is trying to get our wands taken, saying that we were corrupt and followed Voldermort" Harry said rolling his eyes. "We need to get out of here before she gets back" Ginny said. Fred and George both grinned "leave that to us, we have been waiting for a way to get back at that old hag" George said.

The twins ran down the corridor of the fifth floor and waited for their friend Lee to release the gnomes. When they saw him at the end of the corridor they gave a thumbs up and the whole floor was suddenly filled with angry gnomes. They ran to the third floor as they heard panicked cries from students and called for Peeves. "What are the smelly twin pranksters up to this time?, sounds like fun" Peeves said giddily as he swooped down. "It is peeves, we are making a huge mess for Umbridge, want to join?" George asked. Peeves nodded happily "She restricted me from going into classroom, I will show her I will" he said before he began picking things up and dropping them everywhere. The twins high fived before running to the ground floor where Lee was waiting for them "ready?" he asked and grinned when they nodded. Lee and Fred both took out portable swamps from their pockets, Fred threw his as far as he could onto the grounds and Lee threw his into the Great Hall. They heard a shriek coming from their new headmistress and ran their separate ways, Lee ran outside while Fred and George ran up to where the others were.

"That will keep her busy, let's go" Fred said before everyone ran out of the office and down the stairs to the entrance to the castle. "Thank you guys, are you going to be ok?" Daphne asked worried but the twins nodded. "Nothing we can't handle, besides, we don't see ourselves staying in school much longer, now go before she sees that you are gone" said George. They all said goodbye before running out of the grounds and to Hogsmead. "So what now?" Hermione asked as they walked along the street in Hogsmeade. Harry grabbed his wand "find Voldermort and kill him" he said before casting a Disillusionment charm on them all.


	52. Hogwarts

"Any luck finding him yet?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry and Ginny and sighed when they both shook their heads. It had been three days since they destroyed the diadem and there was still no sign of Voldermort. Harry suddenly gasped "I think I have found something" he said before he opened his eyes which flashed deadly black. Everyone crowded round and watched closely as he began to shake. Ginny suddenly opened her eyes to show bright purple, her breathing went heavier as she began to shake. They both screamed as the light surrounded them.

**"what do you mean they have taken the diary!"** shouted Voldermort before a cry of pain was heard. **"I am sorry my lord, I tried to stop them but they got away"** said Lucius before another cry of pain. **"Why must you always fail me Lucius, who knows what other Horcruxes they have destroyed!" **Voldermort said. **"I assure you my Lord, they will not destroy them all, we will stop them" **he said, his voice was quivering. **"Good because if you fail the great lord Voldermort again Lucius, you will be given to Nagini as a snake"** said Voldermort cruelly as a hissing noise was heard. **"I will not fail, we will search the school if we must" **said Lucius. They could both feel Voldermort's sickening smile **"that is brilliant, why find them when we can lure them by attacking their precious school and friends"** he said cackling. **"Send as many Death Eaters and dark creatures as you can to the school, if those children want a war then we will give them one"** he said before everything went quiet and they started to hear the things around them again.

Their eyes started to turn back to their normal colour as they went back into focus, they blinked as they saw everyone watching them carefully. "What happened?, do you know where he is?" Draco asked and they both nodded. "He is going to the school, he is going to attack everyone" Ginny said as they quickly stood up. Ron groaned "we only just escaped from that place" he said which earned him a glare from Hermione and Daphne. "We need to go fast, I don't know how long it will be till he gets their" Harry said as he quickly began to pack. They hurried to collect their things and were ready within the next hour. "We don't have to go on the night bus again do we?" Draco asked childishly as Pansy glared at him. "Have you got another way to get their" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, Draco rolled his eyes. "Why can't we apparate, it will be faster" he said hopefully as he thought about Stan Shunpike. "The only way we can apparate is by using the weird bond magic but we are too low after last time and from listening to Voldermort to do that" Harry said. "Who said that we had to do it on our own, why not get Lupin or someone, they will most likely go there with the order anyway" he suggested. "It would get us there quicker which would be better Harry" Ginny said. He thought for a moment before nodding "ok let's go to see Remus then" he said before they all ran to find Remus.

When they arrived at Grimauld Place, they knocked and wondered if it was a mistake when they saw Sirius look at them shocked. "What are you lot thinking, running out of the train like that, come inside" he said. They walked in and Sirius called Remus who rushed down the stairs. "I can't believe this, I expect this of you Harry but Ron, Hermione and Ginny, you three should know better and you three should have tried to talk some sense into them" he said facing Draco, Daphne and Pansy. "We haven't got time for this" Draco said annoyed but Harry glared at him which made him stop but roll his eyes. "Listen, it was important that we left, we were destroying Horcruxes" he said, both adults were shocked and stared at them. "Horcruxes, they are so dangerous, that is even worse, you should not have gone alone" Remus said. "Remus you can tell us off later, right now Voldermort is on his way to Hogwarts and we need to stop him" Ginny said urgently. What Remus was about to say was lost as his jaw dropped "right we are coming with you this time" he said. They quickly apparated to the school and hoped that they weren't too late.

"Your behaviour was disgraceful" Umbridge said as all the Hogwarts students gathered in the Great Hall. "The Weasleys have helped the traitors get away and they will be punished" she said sweetly. "They are not traitors, Voldermort would have probably killed us all by now if it wasn't for them" Fred shouted from the crowd. All the students agreed and began to cheer "enough, I will have order" she screeched but no one listened. "You don't know what your talking about, we should help them!" shouted Hannah Abbot followed by more cheers of agreement. "He is not back!, he has never returned and will never return!" she shouted in rage. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked past her, she smiled before continuing. "You all may think that a certain dark lord is back, this is not true, you are all safe" she said not noticing the paled faces of every student as they looked behind her. "Potter and his friends are liars and traitors, if you see them then turn them in for Azkaban" she said. "Great idea" said a cold, high voice behind her, her eyes widened as she tensed, she looked behind her to see Voldermort and a few Death Eaters in behind her sitting at the teacher's table. Voldermort was sitting in the Head's chair and smirked when he saw her face pale "boo" he said. She shrieked and ran from the Great Hall. Everyone began to scream and tried to run from the Great Hall but Death Eaters clossed the doors "hello children" Voldermort said as he rised from the chair, he thought this was going to be fun.


	53. battle

"He's already there" said Ginny when they apparated into Hogsmeade, they all looked up at the castle and saw nothing different but knew that she was never wrong. "Let's go then" said Harry before he ran up the path towards the castle, everyone took their wands out and followed him. Half way up the path they heard screaming, ahead of them was Umbridge screaming and running away from the castle. She narrowed her eyes when she saw them and took out her wand shakily. "This is your doing, you brought him back" she said, the quiver in her voicce matching the shaking of her hand as she pointed her wand at them. "We didn't, we tried to tell you" said Harry annoyed, why was this woman so stubbon and irritating. "No you brought him back, I will have you sent to Azkaban for this you traitors" she said raising her voice. "We don't have time for this, while you ran away everyone is still in the castle you coward, some Headmistress" Ginny said. "Ye so if you don't mind, we are actually going to help the people you left" said Hermione before they all started running back up to the castle. "I will tell the Minister, Black will be back in prison and Lupin will never find another job again the filthy werewolf!" she screamed. Harry and Ginny quickly stopped when they heard what she had said causing everyone else to stop as well. "Come on, just ignore her" said Sirius as he and Remus tried to tug the two teens along but they didn't move. "Should you or I Harry?" Ginny asked in a sort of growl as they both glared at the woman who was about twelve feet away from them. "I think after the comment about Bellatrix that you would want to" he said gesturing for her to go. She mock bowed "thank you" she said curtly before pointing her wand at the toad like woman, a light flashed from it and the woman shrieked as birds began to attack her.

"Horrible just like the Lestranges, they were filth" she said as she set the birds on fire, Harry felt Ginny tense next to him before he heard a low growl. Before anyone could stop her, she ran at her and punched her, seeing no need in her wand, she began to attack the woman herself, no one said that about her Mother and Father. Harry smiled as he watched her "Merlin I love her" he said affectionately before running over to them and stopping them. He grabbed Ginny around the waist and tried to pull her back as she struggled and tried to claw at the woman "I suggest you leave" he said before he looked down at his girlfriend, without a second thought, Umbridge left. When she was gone he released Ginny and smiled crookedly as he watched her catch her breath "you could of given me at least one more minute" she said pouting slightly. He chuckled before he kissed her quickly "no time, let's go" he said before he took her hand in his and ran to the castle with the others. As they got closer to the school, they began hearing screams and crashing. However, they stopped when they came to the gate and saw that it was locked. "I don't believe it Umbridge the so called Headmistress didn't just leave the students but she locked the door which traps them in there as well" said Draco. "How are we suppose to get in now?" Hermione asked as she studied the gate. "I got it, I use to have to do this all the time at this school when I needed to get firewhiskey from Hogsmeade" said Sirius ignoring the stern look from Remus. He transformed into his dog form and began to dig under the fence. Everyone followed him and ran into the castle.

They saw a mixture of Death Eaters, students and Professors running and casting spells through the Great Hall and on the Grand Staircase. "Ginny!" they heard, they looked up to see Taylor hug her. "What happened" Ginny asked as they all ducked, Taylor quickly cast a hex at the offending Death Eater and turned back to them. "They got into the Great Hall somehow and Umbridge left, that's when Dumbledore came back and since then we have been fighting to stay alive" she said hurriedly before she cast a jinx at a Death Eater causing them to fall down the stairs. "Have you seen a large snake anywhere, we need to find it" Pansy said as she sent a stunner at one of the Death Eaters that almost hit Colin. "If you mean that big snake that you know who has, I think it is with him, he is in the Headmaster's office, why?" she asked. Ginny was glad that she didn't need to answer that question as a killing curse was shot at them and they all separated. "Weasley, I have been looking forward to this" said a Death Eater that sounded like Lucius Malfoy. He cast the crutiartus curse and just missed her as she quickly put up a shield. "I will be so pleased when you see your Father, it was my idea to use him for Voldermort's rebirth" he said. Ginny glared at him and sent a stunner at him. However, she was so angry that she easily missed him. He chuckled darkly "Crucio!" he shouted, she didn't have enough time to block it but a shield was put up in front of her.

She looked to her left and her eyes widened as she saw Fleur, she smiled down at her before sending a stunner at Malfoy which shot him across the staircase before he fell backwards over and hit the bottom floor. "Hey Ginny, that was close" she said looking over the banister of the stairs, Malfoy was on the floor at the bottom, groaning in pain. "Thanks Fleur, what are you doing here though?" she asked wondering how someone who lived in France would even find out what was going on. "I was visiting Charlie who was helping me and I heard about what was going on and came with the others" she said. "Couldn't let you have all the fun now could I, so what's the plan?" she asked smiling brightly as they ran up the stairs. "We need to get to the Headmaster's office, Voldermort is there" she told her before they were joined by Draco and Daphne. "How do you plan to kill the snake without him stopping you?" Daphne asked. Fleur looked confused "snake?, why would you want to kill his snake?" she asked. "It has a part of his soul in it, unless the snake is killed Voldermort is immortal" Ginny said trying to explain to her about the snake. She nodded before they reached the office and saw Harry and Ron trying to open it. They looked up and Harry immediately hugged Ginny "thank Merlin your ok, he locked the door" he said and was surprised to see Fleur. "Have you tried breaking down the muggle way?" Daphne asked, Ron thought for a moment before he started pounding on the door and kicking it.

Everyone was pleased when the door slammed against the wall and saw Voldermort look up from the desk. Ginny's eyes widened, it was her Father but he was half Voldermort and he was dead, she narrowed her eyes, he was going to pay. "I was hoping you would come" he said as he stood up and took out his wand. Ginny looked around the office and saw Nagini by the window, she was in some sort of sield cage. "Now it is time for you all to die" said Voldermort as he raised his wand and pointed it at them. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed before a blinding flas of light zoomed past them. Everyone quickly ran out of the way and started casting hexes as they avoided the blinding lights of the killing curses. **"Ginny, I will distract him while you go in the office and kill the snake, if you focus hard enough then your powers should be able to kill the snake" **Harry said through the bond. Ginny looked up** "but Harry, it could be dangerous, I don't want to lose you"** she said. He shook his head **"I will be fine, just try and kill the snake and I will see you again"** he said before jumping into Voldermort's view. "You coward, hiding behind your Death Eaters, come on old man!" he shouted, Voldermort screamed in rage as he walked towards Harry who quickly ran down the stairs and through the passage way. When they were gone everyone went into the office and Ginny quickly sat in front of the hissing snake. "We will help Harry, someone stay with her in case" Draco said before running down the stairs. "Fleur you stay with her, make sure nothing happens" said Hermione, she was about to protest but everyone had already left.

Ginny began to shake as she closed her eyes, the snake hissed angrily as it tried to move but something was holding it still. Fleur watched carefully as she stood guard, she wanted to help the others but couldn't leave her on her own in her vulnerable state. Her whole body shone purple as she tried to focus on the snake, it was taking a lot of her power to get through the shield but it was steadily working. A noise was heard by the door, Fleur looked back and saw a Death Eater pointing their wand at her. He cast a disarming spell and her wand flew out of her hand and into his. "Get away from the snake" he said, Fleur walked sideways as she eyed her wand carefully. "Stand up girl!" the Death Eater growled as he looked at Ginny. "I said get up!" she said as he walked closer to her but Fleur quickly stood in front of her. "She can't hear you, she can't move in her state" she said but the Death Eater just pushed her out of the way and knocked her to the floor. "I don't care what state she is in, she will move even if I have to make her" he said as he grabbed her arm. The moment he touched her a purple zap came from her and hit his hand. He jumped back in pain and growled "you little brat" he said as he pointed his wand at her. Fleur's eyes widened as she tried to stand up but she couldn't but any weight on her ankle.

He was about to say the incantation when he suddenly fell to the floor, Fleur looked up and saw Gabriella. "Gabriella I told you to stay at Charlie's flat" Fleur scowled as her sister ran to her. "Well I only just saved you, no need to be thankful" she said rolling her eyes as she cast a quick healing charm on her sister's ankle. Fleur hugged her "thank you but it isn't safe here, how did you even get here?" she asked as she stood up. "I followed Charlie and Bill" she said shrugging before she looked at Ginny. "What happened?" she asked as she walked closer to her but Fleur stopped her when she was about to touch her shoulder. "She is in a trance, don't touch her otherwise this light will hurt you" she warned before she went to the door to see if there was anyone else close. The staircase was empty and he couldn't hear anyone past the statue so guessed that no one was on the floor they were on. She turned back to her sister and Ginny and watched closely as the light purple turned darker and her eyes opened. Gabriella noticed the snake writhe in pain as it hissed more urgently before it dropped to the ground. Ginny gasped as she panted and her eyes turned back to normal. "It's done, Voldermort is mortal again" she said before standing up, Fleur nodded. "Let's find the others then" she said as they ran from the office and Ginny tried to find out where Harry was. **"The snake is dead, where are you?" **she asked as they ran down the corridor. **"Outside"** she heard Harry say before the three of them ran down the staircase.

They went out onto the ground and saw everyone fighting, Harry and Voldermort were in the middle. They ran out onto the ground and sent stunners at any Death Eaters they saw. Ahead of Ginny was Pansy who was casting as many curses as she could but she didn't see the Death Eater behind her. Ginny ran to where Harry was but was knocked to the floor by one of the Death Eaters. "Ickle Ginny" coeed a familiar voice, she looked up and recognised the man who was like an Uncle to her as she grew up, Nott. "Looks like Bellatrix and Rudolf had made you as weak as them" he said sneering at her as he raised his wand. She kicked her legs out and hit him in the shin causing him to fall. "My parent's were not weak and neither am I" she said before casting a stunner. She ran to Harry hoping that she wasn't too late, she wanted to make that monster pay.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Pansy before a woman was lifted into the air and dropped her wand. She broke the woman's wand and turned to see a man above her before a pain seared through her face. "Get up girl, this is too easy" said the dark voice, Pansy clenched her teeth as she stood, ignoring the pain. She raised her wand but he quickly disarmed her and pushed her back to the floor. "You were one of the few who tried to stand against Voldermort, I guess you were the weakest" the man mused as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "Let go of her!" an angry voice screamed before a green light hit the man who crumpled to the floor unconscious. She looked up and saw Draco run to her before he hugged her tightly "are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, feeling strangely relaxed in his arms as she leaned into him. She looked up and was surprised when she felt his lips on hers, she melted into his kiss and kissed him back, the strange thing was that it didn't feel weird. He pulled back and entwined her hand in his before they both ran to help Harry and Ginny.

"You will never win!" shouted Voldermort as he continued to cast killing curses at Harry and Ginny. Harry blocked the curse hexes at him "we already have, you are immortal" he said and smirked when he saw the shock in his eyes. Harry took Ginny's right hand in his left and they both began to glow before a mixture of black and purple shot from them and straight at Voldermort. The light reflected in his wide eyes before the light vanished and he vanished in a puff of smoke. Everyone coughed as the smoke over took the grounds and everyone cheered as they saw that the Lord was gone. The Death Eater's looked shocked and quickly vanished when they realised that they had lost. Dumbledore rushed to Harry and Ginny through the cheering crowed "well done, it is finally over" he said softly. "But what about the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked. "They will be found, they can not do any harm now" he explained as he smiled at them. A scream was heard and they looked up to see Pansy and Draco kneeling next to Daphne who didn't look like she was breathing. Ginny felt tears at her eyes as she quickly ran to her friend "Daphne please wake up" she said weakly but she was not breathing at all.

Harry ran to them and held onto Ginny as she cried, everyone watched them sadly, the battle was won but neither of the teens wanted to celebrate. Harry helped Ginny up and thought it was best to take her away so he lead her over to the lake as the teachers and order members helped everyone and made sure everyone was ok and to help anyone who was injured. "This is my fault, I didn't want any of you to come because I knew something like this would happen" she said. He held her close "it's not your fault, we all chose to come and we all knew what might happen, it's all over and she helped that happen a lot" he said soothingly. He held onto her and still couldn't believe that it was all over, the prophesy was complete.

(A/N thank you to all who have stuck with this story which is my longest story by far, I had only planned it to be about twenty chapters. Thank you for all the ideas and to Keeperoliver for a lot of help when ever I was stuck. I don't know if I should end the story here or add one more chapter to show you how they were after the battle but if I do then it will hopefully be on some time today)


	54. Daphne Greengrass

Ginny sighed as she walked out of her room, it was a lovely, sunny day but no one was happy. It was a week since the battle and it was the day of her friend Daphne's funeral. She felt tears at her eyes as she thought of her friend and she knew that it was stupid but when ever she heard an owl or a knock on the door of the Burrow she would think that it might be Daphne until she remembered the battle. Daphne had been one of her first real friends, she was brave right to the end. As she walked down the stairs to the Burrow, she saw Harry in a black muggle suit waiting for her. They had all planned on going to the funeral together so they were meeting up with the others after she was ready. She tried to smile as she walked up to him and blinked away her tears. He took her hand and walked out and apparated to Grimauld Place where they were meeting everyone else. When they arrived, everyone was waiting outside, Pansy had red puffy eyes from crying. Ginny rubbed at her own eyes and hugged her friend who was close to tears again as she hugged her back. "We better go then" Ron said sadly before they apparated to the funeral.

The funeral was taken place on the furthest grounds of Hogwarts because people thought it would be best after she died fighting at the school and protecting everyone. In a clearing in the woods, her favourite flowers, daffodils, surrounded them, Hermione rubbed frantically at her eyes when she saw the coffin. Ron held onto her tightly as she cried onto his chest, he stroked her hair soothingly and chocked back his own tears. Everyone sat down on the chairs and remained quiet as they thought about her. Half of the school and Professors along with her parents were showing up. No one could say more than a few words without tears at their eyes. Ginny looked at the picture that was placed next to the coffin and gave a watery smile. In it Daphne was laughing as she held up a little grey kitten, she felt a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the day she got it.

(Flashback)

"What do we have to look for now?" Pansy asked as she, Daphne and Ginny walked down Diagon Alley. Ginny looked over the list "just the books, I hope the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is better this year" she said. Pansy laughed "ye I couldn't stand Lockheart last year, you sure showed him though" she said. "How was your time with your Uncle anyway Ginny, we never heard from you" said Daphne. Ginny tensed at the mention of her Uncle as her arms hurt "it was normal, kind of boring" she said hoping that they didn't ask anything else about it. Pansy suddenly stopped "I need to get some OWL treats" she said, glad for the change Ginny quickly went into the shop with them. Pansy went to the counter and brought some treats while she and Daphne looked around the shop. Daphne smiled as she ran to a few cages "they are so cute" she cooed as she stroked the kittens. Ginny looked at the kittens and thought they were so adorable. A worker walked over to them and smiled "they have just came the other day, would you like to hold one?" she asked. The two girls grinned "definitely" they said together, Daphne chose to hold a little grey one while Ginny held a black one. "Aw" cooed Pansy as she walked over to them, she stroked the kittens and laughed when they started playing.

"I think I will get one, you know for Hogwarts" she said stroked the cute little grey one that meowed although it sounded like a squeak. After she looked at all the kittens she chose the grey one and wondered what to call it "what about smokey?" Pansy suggested. Daphne laughed and nodded "that is so adorable, it has to be called smokey" she said. After she paid for her new kitten they walked back out into Diagon Alley and continued their shopping.

(End of Flashback)

Ginny whipped at her eyes as she remembered how fun that day was, she missed Daphne so much. She looked up when she heard Dumbledore speak "welcome everyone, we are here to celebrate the life of a very happy, brave and loyal girl" he said. "She died helping her friends and the wizarding world and she died protecting years younger than her" he continued. Ginny thought back to what Pansy had told her, how Daphne died. She helped a group of second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and sadly she was outnumbered....

(Flashback)

"We will show you how weak your side is" said a woman as she and a few others raised their wands at the small children. She was about to cast a killing curse when a stunner was shot at her. Daphne ran in front of the second years that were shaking with fright. "Run!" she said urgently, they nodded and quickly ran as she cast stunners at the group of Death Eaters. "Very brave girl" mused one of them as they cast a cutting curse, she quickly pulled up a shieled spell and hit him with a stunner. "I guess you think you guys are, killing little children, hardly fair" she said glaring at them. "Who said anything about being fair?" a woman said sneering at her before screaming "Crucio!" which hit her in the chest. She screamed in agony as she fell to her knees. The woman cackled as she watched her, when she stopped the curse another Death Eater sent a cutting hex at her shoulder. The woman smirked as she looked up and saw one of the second years trying to hold their wand steady, the woman pointed her wand at them "Crucio!" she screamed but Daphne quickly stood in the way "I said run!" she shouted through her pain before she fell to the ground again. The woman cackled before shouting "Avada Kedavra" and she fell lifeless to the floor.

(End of Flashback)

She shook her head and noticed that Dumbledore had finished his speech and Pansy was walking up. "Daphne had been my friend since we were five, she had been my b-best friend and we always did everything together, to know that she is... is" she said weakly and quickly whipped at her eyes. Draco quickly stood up and walked to the front and hugged her as she cried "I will miss her so much but we need to remember that she died doing what she wanted, what she knew was right" she finished before walking back to her chair with Draco. When she sat down, Ginny put her hand on her shoulder "your right" she said tearfully and she nodded. She stood up when it was her turn and walked slowly up to the front and faced everyone. "I had known Daphne since my first year, she was one of my first friends here, she was funny, kind and always knew how to make something bad good, she was always cheerful and I had never seen her without a smile, I miss her but my life was better with her as a friend" she said rubbing at her eyes before everyone stood up and went to the coffin.

Her coffin was raised and placed in the ground, everyone said their last goodbyes as she was put in the grave. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as they said goodbye, she felt her tears on her cheeks but didn't care. As the soil thrown into the grave she hugged tighter to Harry. She wanted nothing more than to see her friend again but knew that as the grave was filled, all the pain and suffering was berried as well. A new hope swept over them like a warm fire and more people could live on through her kindness. Everyone would remember her who what she was, a brave, talented witch and a loyal friend, Daphne Greengrass.


	55. Aftermath

"Ginny!, Ginny!, Ginny!" shouted the roaring crowd as Ginny the chaser of the Holyhead Harpies scored another goal. The game was against Pudlemore United and the Harpies were currently winning 420-360, over half the scores made by her. She looked into the crowd and smiled brightly when she saw her friends in the main box cheering her on and her fiance waving a huge Harpies flag. She flew to the Quaffle and tried to get it as the Pudlemore chasers passed it to each other. In the box was her family, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Taylor. They were screaming as loud as they could as they watched her. "Oh my little baby" said Molly as she watched her daughter, Arthur smiled as he watched her. Another roar echoed through the stands as another score went to the Harpies. Harry grinned as he watched his fiance fly across the pitch, he loved her so much and as he thought about when he could have lost her, it all seemed so long ago.

Everyone stood up from their seats and screamed when the snitch was caught and the Harpies won. "Go Ginny!" Harry screamed as he saw her fly closer to them, she looked at them and smiled before flying to them. "Hi, I will be a few minutes and I will meet you outside the changing rooms and we will celebrate" she said before leaning down and swiftly kissing him. "Ye ok we will get some drinks" he said before she flew to the middle of the pitch where all the team hugged and flew down to the floor laughing. They went to the changing rooms as the crowed began to move. Harry, Ron, Taylor, Draco, Hermione and Pansy walked to the changing room and waited outside. They talked about the game and what to do after, they turned when they heard the door open. Ginny smiled and hugged her friends "that was great Ginny" said Hermione and the others agreed. "We need to get some drinks at the Three Broomsticks" said Draco as he hugged her. "Ok sounds fun, I just need to quickly go home and grab something" she said. "I will come with you and we will meet you guys in the Three Broomsticks" he said before he and Ginny apparated.

They arrived in their new flat that they had only had for two weeks and after a quick kiss, Ginny ran to their room. She picked up her bag and changed her shoes, she had took a shower in the changing room so she just needed to get out of her trainers. As she took her bag, she stopped by the door and looked at one of the pictures that was on the desk. She picked one up and sighed as she looked at the picture of a fourteen year old her, Pansy and Daphne in Hogwarts. They were all laughing and making funny faces at the camera, she felt tears at her eyes as she thought about her friend. She felt strong arms wrap around her and looked up to see Harry watching her sadly. "She died doing what she knew was right, she wouldn't want you to be like this" he said softly. She nodded and put the picture back on the desk "I know, I just miss her so much" she said as she leaned back into him. "Me too, do you want to cancel?" he asked but she shook her head. "No I'm fine and everyone is waiting" she said, they walked out of the room and apparated to the pub.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted as they sat at the table everyone else was, they greeted them and passed them a bottle of butterbeer each. "I cant believe that it was three years since Voldermort died" said Pansy sadly. Draco quickly hugged her "we all miss her Pansy, life is better now" he said sadly. "Speaking about life being better, if you two wait any longer to tell us about your engagement when we can see the ring on your finger Pansy, I am going to scream" said Hermione trying to brighten them up. Pansy smiled as she looked down and saw the engagement ring "he proposed last night but we haven't chosen the day yet" she said. "Wait a go mate" said Ron clamping Draco's back, Harry beamed "nice one" he said. "That is so great" Ginny said as she squealed with Taylor and Pansy. They all drank their butterbeers and began to talk about the wedding.

Ginny went to the toilets, she closed the door behind her and jumped when she felt arms around her waist. She looked up and saw Harry grinning down at her before he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. She whacked his shoulder as she giggled "merlin Harry, you scared me" she said. "Sorry love" he said but she rolled her eyes, the grin on his face said differently. "Get out before someone comes in" she said giggling as he breathed in her scent and trailed small kisses on her neck. "Talking about their wedding has got me more excited to see you in a long white dress" he said smoothly, his voice slightly muffled on her skin. "Well we don't have to wait long, now will you bloody leave" she said laughing as she hit him again. "Ow ok, no need to get violent" he said before he quickly kissed the end of her nose and grinned. "Go" she said giggling as she grinned and he finally left, she shook her head 'that bloody man' she thought trying to keep the grin off her face.

She walked back out and sat at the table, she smiled as they talked about plans for the trip to see Dumbledore. Ginny smiled as she felt Harry take her hand in his, Voldermort and Horcruxes seemed like a different life.

(A/N this might be last chapter)


	56. Five Years Later

(A/N I know it is reaqlly short but I am trying to get a finish to the story so here)

"Draco, Pansy!" greeted Ginny as she opened her door and let her friends in. "Hi Ginny, sorry we are late" Pansy said as she hugged her. She waved it off "it's ok, Ron and Hermione still aren't here" she said rolling her eyes. "They are never on time for anything" said Draco shacking his head as he grinned. They walked into the living room of the flat and were greeted by Harry, Fleur and Taylor. "So have you thought of a name yet?" Fleur asked as she smiled at the small pump. Pansy grinned as she brought her hand up to it "yes, we were thinking about Scorpius" she said happily. "Oh that is so cute" said Taylor as they sat down on one of the chairs. "Hopefully he will get along with James" Draco said as he helped his wife. "Although, James is trouble enough on his own" Harry said grinning and laughed when Ginny hit his shoulder. "He is only a trouble maker because of you, you big man child" she said crossing her arms and she smirked up at him. He fained hurt "I am not a man child, guys I'm not a man child am I?" he asked and grumbled when everyone in the room said yes. "Oh that will be Ron and Hermione" said Ginny and stood up, a moment later, there was a knock on the door. "It's creepy the way she does that" said Taylor and everyone nodded. "Sorry we are late, Ronald over slept as usual" they heard Hermione say from the hall before she walked into the room. "Hi everyone" she greeted as she dragged Ron into the room who seemed to be grumbling about something.

Ginny walked into the room but stopped when she heard something "all the commotion must have woken him" she said as before she quickly left the room. She walked back in a moment later with a two year old James. "Daddy" he said as he ran to his Father and hugged him, Harry chuckled as he picked his son up and sat him in his lap. "So how has life been in the Auror Department?" Draco asked as he looked up from pulling faces at James. Harry shrugged "everything is pretty quiet, I swear Ron and his Department of Magical Games and Sports is more busy lately" he said. Ron snorted "don't be such a drama king, we all know you miss finding Death Eaters" he said. "Of course I don't, I am glad there is none left" Harry said rolling his eyes. James chose that moment to grab his Father's glasses which made everyone laugh. "James give them back to Daddy" he said as he tried to take them from the giggling baby but he jumped from his lap. "James Daddy needs them" he said as he quickly stood up and squinted his eyes to find his son. Everyone was laughing as the little boy ran to his Mother and held them up to her. "Thank you James" she said taking them from her son and walking over to Harry. She placed them on his face and he grinned as he picked James up and tickled him causing him to squeal happily. Ginny smiled as she watched her Husband and son "honestly, it's hard to remember who is the child out of you two" she said.

Once everyone was gone, Harry sat on the couch in his living room next to Ginny and pulled her into his lap. "I love you" he mumbled against the crook of her neck as she sighed in content. "I love you too" she said as she turned and kissed him, when she pulled back she smirked at his expression. "James will need feeding" she said giggling at his slight growl as she stood up and walked out of the room. She ook a bowl from the fridge and cast a hearting charm before putting it on the table. Once James was eating, she went to check on Harry and saw him looking through a book. "What's that?" she asked looking over his shoulder, her jaw dropped when she realised which book it was. The last time Harry had that book was when they were fourteen and fifteen. He was currently chuckling at a eight year old her planting flowers, soil on her cheeks. "Harry James Potter, how did you find that" She said crossing her arms and glaring at him. He looked up and tried to look innocent "I was just putting some clothes away after being washed and I found with in one of your drawers, very cute Gin" he said before looking back down and turning it over. "You are so mean" she said as she quickly leaned over the back of the couch and grabbed it from him. "Aw let me see them" he said mischievously before he chased her out of the room. He caught up with her in the hall and picked her arm with his arm supporting the small of her back and the other under her knees. "Harry" she whined but he just chuckled as he led her into their bedroom, she shook her head, she loved her husband.


End file.
